Part three Imari Uchiha
by Arigamiokura
Summary: This is the third part of the story of the Uchiha's and of course our other favorite charachters.


Part Three

Ch 31

Imari

Imari sat on her porch. She sighed. "Well you would think the story was over right." She looked at the puppy that sat beside her. "Happy ending." She rolled her eyes. "Then we have my life. Just watch Kimi in five minutes a man is going to walk through that door and complicate my happy life. And, my uncle is going to break something."

The puppy's eyes went to the gate and they watched as a man from the mist village went to the door and knocked. Uncle Sasuke opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"We've come for the child."

"What child?"

"Our Jinchuriki the two tailed phantom cat." Sasuke frowned and his eyes spun.

"You mean my niece." He stepped out of the door. "You can't have her."

"We are going to have her." The man said simply.

"No." Sasuke moved closer the cup in his hand he had been washing broke shattering and falling to the ground. Imari met the puppy's eyes. They looked back at her uncle as he stepped to the man. "Leave my home."

"I won't leave without the child."

"Leave now dead or alive makes no difference to me." He started to make hand signs and the man ran.

"We'll talk to the Hokage he'll have no choice." He threw over his shoulder.

Sasuke turned and looked at her. She shrugged. "You knew about this I suppose." He frowned. She picked up what was left of the cup. She nodded.

"Yes but, it would have just upset you." He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes but, if I knew I could have found a way to stop this. They might have a right to you." She raised a brow.

"You are my uncle." He sighed and sat down beside her.

"Yes but, you are a host and one land is not supposed to have more than one. It throws off the balance of power."

"I won't leave." She looked at him and her eyes flashed blue for a moment then fell back to the dark eyes of her father.

"We'll figure it out." He looked at her and smiled. "Let's go do some training how does that sound? She leapt to her feet.

"That sounds fun." He took the broken cup and threw it away then they headed to the back of the property where the small family training ground was. They passed by shops that were starting to open again. He had rented the spaces to businesses. It brought in revenue for the family and it also gave the shop owners that had lost their places somewhere to be.

When they had first arrived home he had thought to teach her to throw the Kunai or the shuriken but she was as good as him already she had been in the academy in the mist but he was sure her training had come from his brother. She had started back at the academy here. She was with some really great kids. Younger brothers and sisters of the kids he grew up with.

After practicing for a little while they headed back slowly. She took his hand. "Don't blow up too bad Uncle." He frowned and followed her eyes to Naruto who sat on his porch looking dejected.

Sasuke watched him as he stood. "I will not let her go."

"Neither will I but, we have to go to a council meeting in a month and fight for the right to have her."

Sasuke narrowed his gaze. "What will we say?"

"Host or not she is your niece and you are responsible for her." Naruto smiled. "That means you have a claim on her as her only living family."

He nodded. "Okay well we had better have a good argument because I'll die before I'll let her go and be some weapon that's feared and hated." Naruto's eyes were dark.

"As I said she will not leave."

They waited and when it was time for the council meeting. They got ready to go. "It's being held in the mist since that's where she was."

They got ready to leave. Sasuke walked to Sakura. "I wish I was going with you."

"I know honey but, only she and I are allowed to go. I'm lucky their letting me. I wasn't allowed to be a guard since I kind of disrupted the last meeting." He rolled his eyes. "But, as her only living relative they can't stop me."

Imari ran out her Leaf headband in place. It was Sasuke's they had repaired it. He had offered to get her a new one but she wanted that one. "It was yours. That's what matters to me." She nodded her chin defiantly. He knelt beside her and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here I thought you might like to have it. It was your Father's." She looked at the necklace he always wore and smiled. He slipped it around her neck and she touched it fondly. "There now you look perfect." She stood there ready to leave. Both of them wore robes that Sakura had made emblazoned with the Uchiha crest. She also carried her grandfather's chakra sword.

Sasuke looked at her and stood back. Her black hair pulled in the wind it was long and held back out of her face the headband too big for her head but, she was proud of it. The white robe with the Uchiha crest on both shoulders, She wore a long skirt that split down the middle. Her leggings blue the skirt dark red. She was a beautiful girl. He had never felt so proud. On the back of her robe was the phantom cat she held inside her.

Her and the cat had a very close relationship they spoke often and the cat could manifest herself in a small size as Katsuya could.

Everyone stood there waiting. Naruto had chosen Kakashi and Shikamaru as guards. He stood beside Sasuke. "She looks so grown up."

"She looks wonderful." Sakura smiled. "She looks like an Uchiha."

"Yes she does." Kakashi smiled. Jugo stood holding Kimi. Suiguetsu smiled. He had warmed to her happily. He loved hearing and laughing at her stories of his rival Kisame. Karin stood off to the side. She smiled at the girl that looked so much like Sasuke.

"Karin are you sad?" She glanced beside her where Neji stood.

"No…not really. I am glad that he has someone he was so lonely. Now he has Imari and Sakura." Neji nodded.

"No residual feelings." She smiled.

"Neji are you jealous?"

"Not in the least." His eyes were on the group. "I am merely curious."

"Then no, there are none. He is a friend a very good one. He has saved my life but he has also almost cost it several times." She watched him. "No Neji I am very happy with my current situation." He raised a brow and turned away she followed….

Hinata stood looking up at Naruto her face sad. "Don't look at me like that it makes me feel so guilty."

"I'm sorry Naruto I just….well I will miss you so much." He pulled her into his arms and held her.

"I'll miss you too." He looked at her and smiled. "But, I'll be home soon and then you and I need to sit down and talk about something I have been thinking about. Okay. I love you Hinata." She blushed happily and kissed his cheek.

They left the small party headed for the land of mist they traveled slowly they were to meet the sand on the way and travel together.

When they met up with Gaara and Temari and Kankuro they all had a very warm welcome. "Well so this is Imari." Gaara smiled at her.

"Hello." She actually blushed and everyone smiled at her. She was actually kind of a shy child.

They ate and talked then Sasuke took her out into the desert to train. She was nervous and it always made her feel better.

Kakashi watched. She stood away from him and pulled her chakra sword. Sasuke had the snake sword. Kakashi knew that she had been at the academy and that after that she had trained with Sasuke but, when she moved it was her father you saw.

She was as much a genius as he had been. Her movements were flawless. They sprang at each other and sparks flew. The pings and clangs of the blades striking had Gaara and Naruto sitting beside him soon. The others gathered below to watch.

"She is amazing I have never seen a child so young so skilled." Gaara's eyes followed her movements with difficulty. "And she is so incredibly fast. Is that the cat's chakra."

Kakashi glanced at Gaara. "Not yet. Just wait." Sasuke smiled and stepped it up a notch he threw a Kunai and she vaulted into the air landing behind him. "Now watch." Kakashi pulled up his headband.

She smiled and her eyes shone blue with light then she just disappeared. You could still hear the metal clash but you couldn't see either of them anymore. Kakashi could barely follow them.

"My God I had never seen this." Naruto gasped. "Have you seen someone so young like that?"

"Yes." Kakashi said softly. "Her father was just like that."

"He would have had to have been teaching her from the time she could walk." Gaara frowned.

"She can see the past and the future when it comes to her family coupled with the sharingan she is simply born knowing." He smiled. "Kind of like her uncle."

Naruto grinned. "I hated him for being so damn good at everything." The fight stopped abruptly with him catching her and swinging her over his shoulder.

"Awww put me down. I had you."

"Not yet little girl." He pulled her down and spun her around so fast she screamed with delight. Then he set her down. She looked at everyone and bowed. He laughed and did too. She grabbed his hand and they walked back to the group.

"That was amazing." Temari grinned at her.

"She' s like Naruto without the screwing up everything." Shikamaru grinned at his friend. Naruto frowned. She ran and leaped at him. Naruto caught her.

"Well little Imari did you have fun?"

"I love fighting with Uncle. It's fun. As long as it's not for real." She looked at Sasuke. "Uncle is scary when he's angry."

"Well he won't ever be angry at you." Temari offered. No one denied that he was scary.

Sasuke patted her head. "I don't know about that you haven't seen her clothes after she plays with that damn dog Pain's son left with us." She sighed and he smiled at her. She grinned. Naruto put her down and she sat down in between him and Gaara.

Naruto looked at Imari. "Imari why don't you tell us a story."

She smiled. "Which one?" The cat appeared on her shoulder and purred at Gaara. He raised a brow and looked at it.

Sasuke smiled at her. "Whichever one is your favorite."

She rolled her eyes. "You know which one is my favorite."

"It's my favorite too." He grinned.

"Okay then…I'll tell you the story of when my Mom met my Dad."

My Dad was headed to…well to do something for his boss. He was with Uncle Kisame."

Kakashi frowned. "Uncle Kisame."

"I'm telling the story you be quiet. He was nice as long as you got to know him." She huffed and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Anyway they were headed towards the Leaf village but this was before you had to see him Kakashi. They were just trying to catch a man that was in the bingo book when he went to the Leaf it was because he was worried they might try to kill uncle since there was no one protecting him. Of course it was also a chance to take Uncle Naruto but, that wasn't nearly as important. Unfortunately you saw them and well you know how that went. I'll just skip over that part." She shrugged.

Kakashi frowned. "Yes let's skip over the part where I got stabbed for seventy two hours. Do you have any idea how that feels?"

"Stop whining you lived." She glared at him. "I am never going to get to the good part if you keep interrupting."

Naruto laughed at her as her eyes spun and she looked at him. "Or I can just put you in one now. You'll spend the next three days with Guy sensei." He paled.

"I'd rather be stabbed."

Sasuke pulled her into his arms. "Me too; what a fate."

She sighed. "Anyway. He was heading down the road with Uncle Kisame and he heard the sound of a struggle he leaped ahead and saw my Mom and these thieves had stabbed her and they were beating her but, my Mom wouldn't give up she fought them until she couldn't fight anymore and they were holding her and beating her. Then he knew what was going to happen. He wasn't well….he just couldn't let that happen. He leaped in they never even had the chance to scream. He watched her still on her feet she was very brave.

She opened her eyes and looked at him his sharingan terrified her but, he assured her he wouldn't hurt her….

Imari told the rest of the story and at the end everyone of them felt very differently about the man they had all known as cold blooded and heartless. Which of course was Sasuke's goal. He sat there with her in his arms her soft even breaths on his chin.

Gaara watched him from across the fire. "She is very precious."

"Yes she is she's all the family I have. He looked around. "Well the only related to me." Gaara smiled.

"I am glad you have her. She is good for you. She has softened you more than you were. You are now thoroughly corrupted you have a heart now. You can never give it back." Sasuke raised a brow.

"That little girl we brought to you. She's gotten under your skin hasn't she." He sighed.

"Yes I hated leaving her behind she has complete rule of the mansion. I just get to live there with her." He laughed softly. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"I know how you feel there is just something about little girls." He looked at her. "You get so damned protective of them."

"I know I haven't seriously considered murder in a long time. Well I exclude the man that tried to kill my sister and brother that was justifiable homicide." He looked away. "But, as far as just for the sake of doing it. It has been years. Last week she had been playing and she accidentally pushed a potted plant out of my window in my office. I had to vault out the window and catch it before it brained someone." He laughed softly. "I got back in the window." His eyes narrowed and he met Sasuke's dark gaze. "One of the guards had her by the hand and slapped her face for dropping the pot and making me leap after it." He shook his head.

"The sand had him without me even asking it. Shukaku was angry. He doesn't try to take over anymore but, seeing Fuyuu getting hurt enraged us both. I was one second away from ending his life when Fuyuu grabbed me and hugged me begging for the man's life." He sighed. "Well I came back to my senses but, it was a revelation for me. I have protected my village I have protected my family but that little girl just has to get a scratch and I go crazy." He laughed.

Sasuke looked at her sleeping face. "Yes and now they want to take her from me." His eyes narrowed. "Gaara I am telling you from someone who's seen the darkness we can become, if they try to take her from me. I will not be able to control myself. It's why I didn't let Sakura come. If something happens don't hesitate." He met eyes with him and Gaara. "I don't know what I will do."

Gaara nodded. "I understand. But, we will not allow them to have her so there is no worry." He smiled. "Now get some sleep."

Ch 32

"They arrived at the meeting five days later. The other Kage's were already there. She stood in between her uncles holding a hand of each. The Raikage and his brother stepped to them. "Naruto and Sasuke how are you?" Bee asked smiling. Imari looked at them shyly they were very big like Uncle Kisame had been but wider. She had seen them kill her uncle. She hid behind Uncle Sasuke until she saw the sword on the big man with glasses. "Samheda." She grinned and ran forward. She petted the sword fondly. The sword shivered. Killer Bee looked behind him and frowned.

"You shouldn't touch that little girl." She just smiled at him.

"He wouldn't hurt me. Samheda and I are old friends. Can I see him." Bee frowned at her and looked at Naruto he just shrugged and looked at Sasuke.

He took the sword down and held it in front of him. She stepped forward and slid her hand down the strange sword. The wrapping slid back and the teeth exposed. Bee frowned but, She just smiled and slid her fingers down the spine of the sword and it curled around her. Naruto cut his eyes at Sasuke. He just shrugged. "The shark skin sword isn't a sword really it is essentially alive. Apparently it remembers her." Bee looked at her and the sword and his brows rose.

"I haven't seen him for a long time." She looked at Bee and his brother. "I told uncle Kisame not to go and fight with you. I told him he would die." She shook her head. "He was stubborn."

The Raikage raised a brow. "Uncle Kisame?" Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Don't ask."

Imari smiled. "It's okay Uncle Kisame knew what would happen and he went anyway because he knew how strong you were. If he had to die I'm pretty sure he was proud it was someone as strong as you that did it." The sword vibrated against her. "No I'm not mad at you either. You just be a good sword for him and keep him safe." The sword curled around her closely and then righted itself. She looked at Bee and patted his huge arm. "Thank you for letting me talk to him. I am glad he has someone to take care of him." She just turned and looked at her uncle her eyes sad with memories. "Teika wants to go and talk to the other hosts. Is that okay?" Sasuke smiled at her.

"Just don't go to far and come back to check in." She smiled and the cat manifested beside her as big as a horse.

"I will keep her safe." He just nodded at the animal. They wandered away.

"What a sweet girl." The Raikage watched her walk away. Bee just watched her with amazement.

"I never thought I'd feel guilty about that bastard dying. Now I feel just awful." He sighed. "To think that bastard could have been someone's Uncle Kisame and she's not even mad at me."

Sasuke smiled. "She understands you didn't really have a choice. He was better than me I think." He raised a brow.

"It was close I can tell you." He shook his head. "And the sword really likes her. I can feel it's guilt. She even made him feel bad." He shook his head and laughed.

Naruto just watched them. "I still can't get past the fact that a sword just hugged someone." Shikamaru watched the girl that knew too much. She was incredible he would love to play Shougi with her just to see what she's really capable of.

Gaara was quiet as always. Sasuke looked at them. "Raikage Bee. I know you may not like me. I don't blame you. But, she's mine I won't give her up."

Bee looked at his brother. They nodded. "We wouldn't either she's your family. You have our vote.

Gaara smiled. "You have mine as well."

Naruto grinned. "Well you already knew you had mine."

They stepped to the group of people.

The meeting started right away. Everyone sat around a large oval table. The five Kages their guards and then the hosts of the tailed beasts left.

Of course two of the Kages were hosts.

They sat Naruto had Sasuke by his side Imari in his arms. She was fine but now with everyone looking at her she was nervous.

The Kage from the mist stood. "There are only five tailed beasts left. The land of Iron has the five. The sand has the one. The leaf has the nine. The clouds have the eight. Now the Leaf wants the two. It is unacceptable."

Naruto frowned. "You just don't get it. Imari isn't the Jinchuriki of the two tails she is Sasuke's niece."

"That is irrelevant." The man said with irritation.

"That is the only relevant matter to me." Naruto insisted.

"The niece of an outlaw." Sasuke scowled at the man.

His teeth grinding. He closed his eyes. Imari squeezed his hand and he was able to keep from ripping the man's head off with his bare hands. "And the bastard child of a known criminal who is now dead."

Sasuke stood. Naruto looked at him and shook his head. Gaara had his other arm. Imari was on the table looking the man in the eye her sword in his face. Everyone had been so worried about Sasuke they hadn't realized she had disappeared. "My father. Itachi Uchiha was a man who stood for what he believed whether you agree or not. I am not a bastard. My father married my mother." Her eyes blazed. The guards for the Kage leaped to his aid but a very angry very big blue cat stood in their way.

She turned and looked at them all but the three Kage's at the end She looked at them and her eyes were bright. "You people are the reason the Akatski happened. You have yourselves to blame."

"You talk of peace with a blade in your hand. You talk of tolerance with violence in your heart. How dare you. This two tailed cat doesn't belong to you. She doesn't belong to anyone." The Mizukage stood and smiled.

"Very brave words for a host to say. She is sealed inside you." Imari turned.

"You tried to melt my Uncle." She raised a brow. "But, the Akatski is the reason your village stayed so safe wasn't it?" She paled. "I asked Teika what she wanted. She has a name did you even know that?" She sat down and the cat was small and in her lap. "You walk around thinking the one with the bigger sword will be the winner. That's what Madara thought too. And, Pain but they were wrong."

She looked at her Uncle Naruto. "The key to peace is understanding didn't you learn anything. Don't you realize that my uncle is only being nice about this because of Uncle Naruto." He smiled at her. She looked at the Kage again. "I am not a weapon. Neither is Teika. Or my Uncle Naruto or the Kazekage. Or Bee. Being a host isn't about being your pawns."

"And, we are more powerful than you." The cat sat up. She looked at them and frowned.

"You use us. You hate us fear us." She shook her head. "We're more powerful we are more intelligent. But, we are treated as outcasts. Then you wish us to protect you fight your wars for you." She looked at all of them one by one. "How long do you think we will allow you to do that?"

Naruto was listening but so was the fox. _She is amazing._

_The girl or the cat._

_Both of them._

_I don't think I've ever heard you compliment anyone before._

_Don't get used to it._

Gaara was having a similar conversation. Imari pulled the cat into her arms and petted her. The cat looked at them and smiled.

"If you try to take Imari away from her family you will regret it. Sasuke is still the Keeper of the Kemei a greater power than me and you wish to take his family away. I would think of the last time someone did that what happened to them before you make your decision." She stood and pulled gently away. Imari stood and leapt down with the cat landing on her now much larger back. They spun around and their eyes swirled. "We won't be controlled." Sasuke watched the sharingan blaze from Imari and the cat. He looked around at the very wary faces of the Kage's. Then she looked at him. "I'm going to see the Koi pond My mother said it was very pretty. Is that Okay Uncle." He nodded and she left.

The Kage of the mist looked at everyone. "What the hell just happened?"

Naruto smiled but, it was Gaara that spoke. "I believe she just told you she didn't want to go with you and if I were you I would let her be. There has never been such a powerful host before. An Uchiha has never been a host before. And, she is right about the Kemei you would be wise to consider it as a factor."

The man frowned. "Well I can see why." The Raikage laughed.

"You are just mad because a little girl stood up to you. Now are we ready to vote." They all nodded. "Good then I as the Raikage vote that she should remain with her family. The fact that she is a host is irrelevant. And, I'm not going to tell her she can't be with her only family. She lost her father and her mother. She lost her whole family. She is responsible for the end of Danzo even if she didn't give the killing blow. If not for her he would be the host. My brother is not a host he's my brother."

Naruto smiled at him. "Well said Raikage. I vote she should stay with her Sasuke as well."

Gaara nodded. "I agree. She's been through enough."

"You are forgetting the fact that her father was in the Akatski as was her Uncle." Gaara frowned at the man.

"No I don't think I will ever forget the Akatski since it cost me my life. I would be dead if not for my friends. But, that little girl was never a member. Are we to blame her for things her father did."

"No I guess not."

The Kage of the stone rolled his eyes. "Give it up, you will loose this fight." He shook his head. "She is not controllable. How long do you think you'll live if you force her. It wouldn't be the first time you lost your tailed beast weren't you in charge of the three tail that went missing."

Sasuke didn't want to listen to this anymore he touched Naruto and he nodded he stood and left. He walked to the Koi pond. She sat there and fed the fish the big cat lying beside her. "Hey that was pretty great in there."

He sat beside her. She looked at him. "I'm sorry I got really angry. I knew he would say that I thought I was ready but when he did I just got so angry. How dare that man even…mention his name."

"It's okay honey. I understand."

She leaned against him. The cat put its head on his knee. "I told you they wouldn't be able to take me away from you." She smiled.

"I didn't know it was because you were going to scare them half to death." He laughed. "I came to the last meeting to kill them all and they weren't scared of me."

She smiled. "You didn't have Teika." He reached down and touched the cat.

"No I guess not and the Raikage was pretty mad at me."

"I thought you had murdered my brother."

"Well not for lack of trying." Sasuke looked up at him. "He was just trickier than I thought." Bee grinned.

"Well you said earlier that Kisame was better than you but, you had me. I was pretty nervous. I hadn't been scared like that in a long time." Imari smiled.

"I'm glad he didn't Uncle Sasuke would have felt really bad. He just wasn't cut out to be bad." She patted his arm.

He sighed. "Are they done?"

Bee nodded. "She's going home with you. There's a condition though. She has to be willing to come and help protect the mist since it is the village of her mother. They found the record of her parents marriage it seems that her father had a feeling he might need to worry about something like that and he made sure it was official. He had a will as well and it says that she would remain with you no matter the circumstances." Sasuke sighed.

"Always five steps ahead." Imari smiled.

They headed home soon after. That night Imari slept in the arms of Naruto as he lay on a rock. She curled up against his chest. Sasuke watched her sleep as he had so many nights before. "Well you did it."

"I didn't do anything. You were there it was her." Kakashi smiled.

"What are you going to do now?

Sasuke looked at her. "She wants to go see Fuyuu so I am going to leave you in the sand and travel back with Gaara and the others then I'll come home later. And, then my sensei I am going to marry Sakura and I am going to be happy and, I am going to make her life as happy as I can." Kakashi looked at her and nodded….

They arrived at the sand three days later. Everyone greeted Gaara with joy. Fuyuu was on the wall of the city she looked down at them and saw Imari. She leaped off the wall and transformed on the way down then she swooped in and landed running.

She was completely back to normal by the time she wrapped her arms around Imari. Imari smiled and hugged her back. "You saved me. Thank you."

Imari was blushing and patted her. "You're welcome but, it was your gift you were born with I just pointed it out." Fuyuu remembered herself and stepped back. Then she saw Gaara and she lit up again. She trotted to him and looked up at him vibrating with excitement. He smiled down at her.

"Were you good?" She instantly drooped and frowned.

"Well that depends on who you talk to." He raised a brow. "Well you see I was exploring in the library and I found a scroll that was all dusty and it was hidden in a corner. I didn't know it was some kind of curse. It was just a dusty old scroll but, when I opened it…."She looked away. "Well the room filled with bugs. They were everywhere."

He looked down at her. And his face cracked. He laughed. She relaxed and smiled. He just kept laughing and started walking again. She took his hand happily and skipped beside him.

Sasuke just watched and Imari looked at him and smiled. She hadn't been this happy in a long time.

They stayed and ate dinner. Fuyuu and Imari ran off. Sasuke snatched her as she ran away. "Please don't open any scrolls." She laughed leaned up kissing his cheek.

"I love you Uncle." Then she was gone. He sighed.

"What will we do with them?" He shook his head. Sasuke looked at Imari. She was just a little girl right now. Her weapons gone the headband tied around her hair to keep it out of her face.

"I honestly have no idea." He smiled. "They are so sweet."

"Yes but they are not the same. Fuyuu is gifted she has a great power and one day she will be a great shin obi." He looked at Imari.

"I know she already is. At this age. I couldn't throw a Kunai without hurting myself. She is like her father in so many ways." Gaara watched him.

"Does that bother you?" Sasuke wondered on that for a moment.

"No, if you had asked me that a year ago. It would not have been so easy to answer but, no." She looked up from her friend and smiled at him. "I love her so much it hurts just to look at her."

Gaara looked at Fuyuu. "Yes I understand that."

Ch 33

"Come on or you'll be late everyone is waiting on you." Sakura looked in the mirror one last time. Imari rolled her eyes.

"Would you stop you look beautiful just come on." She grabbed her arm and drug her out of the bedroom. Sakura ran beside her. Their dresses flowing behind them as they ran.

They stepped off the porch and ran for the lake where everyone stood. Sakura looked at the group but, her eyes found him and she smiled.

He watched her running towards them. She was so beautiful her and Imari had really outdone themselves. Her dress was blue and red the clan colors. He smiled she would be an Uchiha in a few minutes. He caught her as she hit him at full speed and he swung her around. She kissed him and he pulled her close until a throat cleared. She blushed and pulled away. He just raised a brow but, they both turned and looked at the monk that had come from the temple of fire to marry them. "Sorry about that." She muttered.

Everyone giggled. Sasuke just squeezed her hand. The ceremony wasn't long. Just some words about fidelity and honor. He already knew he would abide by them and she would do the same there was no doubt. They had never loved anyone else.

"Alright now is the part where you kiss her." The monk grinned. Sasuke looked at her. Her eyes were shining.

"I love you Sakura, I always have." He pulled her face up and kissed her gently.

She trembled and kissed him back her hands twisting in his shirt. They laughed and ate and had a wonderful celebration. He even danced with her. He twirled her around and she gasped. "I didn't know you could dance like this."

"Well I am good at everything that involves motion someone told me that once." He smiled and, she rolled her eyes. Naruto swung by.

"Can I cut in. I haven't ever danced with you and now you are practically my sister." She laughed. Sasuke handed her off and took his partner Imari and swung her around.

"You are happy Uncle." He nodded.

"I am very happy niece. And, you." He watched her.

"Yes I am I will get to be happy for a while yet." She grinned. "Do you want to know what your first baby will be."

"No I'd rather it be a surprise." She shrugged.

"You're no fun she said the same thing." She sighed. "Well I am going to find Jugo he is hiding and he needs to dance too." She ran away and Sasuke watched her go. He smiled.

"Well how do you feel. Do you feel married?" He glanced back at Karin.

"I feel the same really. But, I've never loved anyone else…" He smiled at her and she just nodded. "How's Neji?"

"Neji is…" She glanced at him. "Well he is different."

"He is very serious." She nodded.

"You were always serious too but, he is very interesting. Though to be honest I don't think it's going anywhere." He raised his brows.

"Oh?"

She laughed. "No, he has the same problem as you."

He frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"He's already in love." Sasuke followed her gaze to where Neji was standing with Tenten and Lee.

"Well I hope you mean Tenten." She laughed. "Are you alright then?"

"Of course I am." She waved a hand. "I would love to meet someone though that isn't already in love with someone they've known since they were toddlers." He laughed. "Alright you're wife is coming and she is just too perky for me." He closed his eyes as she left. The arms slid around his waist and he covered her hands.

"Well Mister Uchiha what do we do now?" He turned and looked at her. His brow rose and he pulled her tight against him.

"I'm sure we can think of something Mrs. Uchiha." She was instantly breathless. His hands slipped up her arms and over her shoulders leaving a trail of fire behind. She sighed when he touched her bare skin. "What do you think?"

She looked in his eyes. "I think they can party without us." He smiled and yanked her into his arms and ran. She grabbed him and squeaked." He laughed and ran faster.

Kakashi stood with Yamato. "Well there they go."

"I'm surprised they lasted this long." Yamato laughed. "It's amazing that a little more than two years ago I first met him. And, thought you people were crazy for even trying to make that young man come home."

"We've had a hell of a couple of years." Kakashi sighed. "I'm tired."

"Well you are getting old." Kakashi glared at him.

"I am not old." Yamato just shrugged.

"Did I ever tell you that I could use the Mangekyo sharingan Yamato." He edged away.

"No, I think I hear some one calling me." Kakashi frowned at him as he left.

"Kakashi come and dance with me." He looked at Imari and frowned.

"I don't dance." She rolled her eyes.

"Just stop trying to be so cold and come on. And, you are not old." She grabbed his hand and drug him to the group.

********

Sasuke reached the house in record time and stopped in the living room. He set Sakura on her feet. She watched his eyes.

"Nervous." He asked her holding her trembling hands.

She blushed and leaned in placing her face on his chest. "Just excited." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He would have been nervous but, he had been here before.

He kissed her lightly. His hands joined hers. "I love you wife."

"I love you husband."

He picked her up and she shook. He carried her to the bedroom and lay her on the bed she was like a siren their combined need calling to him. He didn't bother fighting the bond he liked feeling her passion as his own.

He watched her eyes and smiled slowly. He leaned back and looked at her. She shivered and her face heated at his gaze. He pulled her up into his arms and kissed her roughly. His hands slipping into her dress and sliding it over her shoulders. It fell to her waist and his fingers touched her skin. She moaned but, he didn't let up. He slipped the tie at her waist loose and slid the outer dress completely away. He never stopped kissing her. She couldn't do anything but feel. It only took a few moments before she lay before him. He watched her. His eyes intense.

He had dreamed of this moment since they had come home and he had asked her to marry him. He had thought of this moment since he had walked away from her in that mountain village, she was more beautiful than he remembered.. He smiled at her and slid his hands over her soft skin. She sighed and gasped and he felt like he was flying.

He felt her hands on his clothing and he helped her. They lay there finally with nothing between them.

He closed his eyes as he slowly made them one. She cried out and clung to him. He had hurt her. He stopped.

She looked in his eyes and hers were fogged with passion not pain. She rolled against him and he couldn't help but move. They clung together their passion building to a point then they both cried out and held each other. Both of them feeling like the world was spinning too fast.

They panted and held each other. "I love you Sasuke."

He held her close. "I love you Sakura Uchiha." She smiled.

"I really like the sound of that."

"Me too." He kissed her hair. They fell asleep quickly. He woke a soft kiss on his shoulder. He had woken her up like that once.

"Umm, that is very nice." He whispered and opened his eyes. She looked down at him hers sparkled with love.

"I have never felt anything like the way I feel when I touch you." She mumbled as if she were talking to herself and not him. "It's like I have the sun under my fingers."

He touched her face. "You are like heaven to me Sakura I have lived in hell so long and you are my salvation." He pulled her close and kissed her deeply and laid her down to hover over her. He moved her now long hair out of the way and kissed her shoulder placing kisses down her spine. "I love you so much but, at the same time I burn for you. I want you… I have wanted you so long." He joined their bodies and kissed the back of her neck. "You are amazing. I don't have to keep this from you any longer." He gave her the memories of their time together. She shook and gasped as the memories of their moments together poured into her. His passion for her was inflammatory. She moaned as his touches mingled with the memories. She arched against him and cried out. They shook and laid there for a long time. Then fell into an exhausted sleep.

He opened his eyes and sighed. He looked at her sleeping peacefully next to him. Smiling softly he brushed a hair from her face. She smiled in her sleep and curled into his side further.

How could he have been so lucky. He had believed that his life was about revenge and pain but here he was with his new wife and his brother's daughter was sleeping down the hall.

"You…" Her green eyes sparkled as she opened them slowly. "Should be sleeping."

"I was but, I just woke thinking how lucky I am." He kissed her forehead.

"Oh well then we woke with the same thought." She smiled and grabbed his face before he could get away and kissed him. He slid her closer and joined their bodies with a hiss. She moaned softly. The sun rose and you could hear the birds starting their day.

They were thankfully in robes and sitting up when Imari burst in and leaped on the bed. "Jugo and I made breakfast. And Suiguetsu even helped too. He caught the fish." They smiled at her and let her drag them to the kitchen.

Life was simple for the small family. Jugo and Suiguetsu frequently went on missions and Karin had gotten an apartment in town. Imari graduated from the academy at six.

Her first cousin, Fugaku was born the following spring. He was all Uchiha. His black hair and eyes he could have been Imari's brother.

"Imari when do you get to find out who your sensei is?" Sakura was at the sink.

"Today." She smiled. "I'm not sure who it will be though. I had hoped for Hinata. But, she's quitting for right now because of Hanabi's wedding.. She nodded. "Maybe Shikamaru. That wouldn't be too bad. He's really smart."

Sasuke smiled at her. "Just do your best no matter who it is."

She smiled. "And, don't blow my top is someone talks badly about Dad. Got it." He sighed. "I know Uncle…I can handle it."

"Just don't kill anyone." He added as she ran out the door.

Sakura laughed. "Are you really that worried?"

"She is an Uchiha and she has a temper. Her telling us she doesn't know is stupid she can see the future of course she knows. She just doesn't want us to know." Sakura sat down beside him and set her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think that means it's Kakashi." He nodded.

"Naruto knows that that's probably the only person alive that can deal with a tail and Yamato. So perhaps him. But, it could be one of the two. The biggest problem is she's better than most of them. She would be good with Shikamaru he could challenge her mind but not her body. I just don't know it's a really hard choice. Actually I would have liked Hinata too or perhaps Neji." He smiled. "Yes Neji would be perfect. He's smart and he's got something that can be a good match for her incredible sharingan. He might be able to challenge her. Kakashi is very close to the situation so it wouldn't make a good match. He is too personally involved. Yamato is a nice guy but he's just too soft."

Imari smiled he had figured it out quickly. She loved leaving him guessing. It always amazed her to watch him figure things out. It reminded her of her father and that made her smile.

She arrived at the academy on time. Her team mates were Aiko Inuzuka and Hisho Nara. She sat down and waited. "Your that new girl that only took the exam. I remember you." She smiled at Aiko.

She nodded. "Yes I grew up in the mountains then in the mist is where I went to the academy."

Hisho looked at her. "You're the Uchiha." She nodded. She might as well get this out of the way.

"Yes I am, my Uncle is Sasuke Uchiha." They both thought on that for a moment as predicted Hisho blanched.

"That means that you are…."

"Itachi Uchiha's daughter." She raised her head and looked at them. She dared them to say anything. She hadn't seen how this would go sometimes when her emotions were too high she couldn't see well.

"Wow." Hisho grinned. "Man I'll bet missions are easy with you around."

"That doesn't mean you will get to slack off Mister Nara." She spun on her heal and looked up at Neji Hyuga. Aiko looked at him and his eyes narrowed. The small prick eared puppy in his arms barked.

"Alright then since you are all here I would like to ask you all to give a little information on yourselves. Since you've already started Miss Uchiha continue." She looked at him and frowned.

"I don't really know what else to tell. I didn't really go any farther than the Yeah he's my Dad and don't even think of insulting him part Neji Sensei." He raised a brow.

"Well perhaps you could tell us something about yourself." She smiled.

"Well I am six and I love my family and I want to surpass my father in skill some day. And, I want to do it with an open heart and never give up. I want to make my family proud of me." She smiled. "And, I love puppies. That's about it." Neji watched her as she sat down. She was everything he thought she would be but, she was softer and kinder than he would have expected. After her life you would expect a certain amount of coldness.

"Okay now for you Hisho Nara." He just sighed.

"Well since my brother's this genius and he's so wonderful everyone expects the same of me. So I guess I want to be as good as him." Neji raised a brow. Was complete disinterest a family trait? "As for hobbies or likes or whatever naps that would be a good one." Yes it was definitely a family trait.

"Mister Inuzuka?"

"I…well I just want to be a good shin obi like you and the Hokage and my brother. You guys are really great. He smiled and his puppy barked."

Hisho rolled his eyes. "Suck up."

"Am not bum" Neji and Imari just watched them. She sighed and he frowned.

"Okay that's enough. The two of them were glaring at each other.

They went outside. "Okay the first thing I'd like to do is see how fast you are. Let's go to the training grounds the first one that gets there will be able will be able to have the chance to learn a special technique. Everyone looked at him. Imari just smiled. She turned and looked at her team mates. She wasn't going to be a showboat. She knew what she could do but, she knew what being alone and discarding your teammates could do to you and them and she had a trick.

She stood with her teammates. Neji watched her. He was fairly certain she could get to the training grounds faster than him but, to do that she would have to abandon her team mates. What would she do? "Better start." He was gone.

Imari smiled. She turned. "Do you want to learn a new technique."

"We can't get there. There's no way this is Neji Hyuga we're talking about here." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes and we don't want him to think we're weak do we. Losers. Come on I have a plan. She closed her eyes and chakra surrounded her. She stood before them as a horse sized blue cat. "Climb on." She told them.

"That's the…"

"Would you just get on." She snatched them and threw them onto her back. "Hold on." They both grabbed her fir as she leaped into the air and jumped tree top to tree top. Three jumps and she landed in the training area and slid to a stop.

Neji leaped to the kick posts and watched them. Her team mates slid off and she pulled the chakra back in. She stood there panting but her eyes were bright. "Well you all made it here at the same time. I suppose I will have no choice but to teach each of you a new technique."

"But, that will come later right now. I want to see what you can do against me." Hisho and Aiko flinched. Imari smiled.

"Would you like to go first Imari." She shook her head.

"No I think my team mates should do it." She turned to Aiko.

"Stop being a coward. Aiko your brother is amazing I've seen him fight and Akamaru is awesome. I know you can do the same thing I've seen you practicing you're really good at cloning with Matama just go for it." Aiko looked at her and frowned.

"I'm not a coward." He looked at Neji. "Better watch out Sensei cause here we come." Imari nodded and watched him go.

"You're going to get him killed." Hisho sighed.

"You are a pessimist and you don't have any idea what he's capable of. Just like you. If you don't apply yourself how is anyone ever supposed to see past Shikamaru and see you." He narrowed his eyes on her. But, then it was time to watch Aiko. Matama jumped out of his coat and landed on the ground his little ears twitching.

"Come on Matama let's show him." They became clones and Neji actually had to get out of the way. It impressed him. He then of course had to remind the boy that he was still a boy and They ended up panting on the ground but he smiled.

"You have potential." Aiko and Matama smiled. "Alright now for you Hisho." Hisho frowned.

"Her psychology crap won't work on me." He watched Neji though and moved around him. He never hit him but, Neji had to really work to get a hit in. He let Hisho get back up. "How did you avoid me for so long. Though I was not trying to harm you I was trying to hit you."

"It's easy I just watched you. I looked at the odds of who our teacher would be based on her. I knew they would pick someone special for her teacher because of who she is. I narrowed it down to Kakashi sensei or my brother or you. I know how my brother fights. Kakashi makes you do the bell test. So I researched the ways that you go about that. Then I gauged what you would most likely do to us and I figured since you tend to be more direct you would just test us against you. Then it was a simple matter of watching you fight as often as I could there are tapes and videos of it so I watched them. Although you are capable of alternating your movements. The human brain naturally follows a pattern. I found yours. If I wasn't such a loser on my feet you wouldn't have hit me when you did." Neji watched the boy walk over and sit on a rock rubbing his jaw.

He looked at Imari. "Well that leaves you." She stepped forward and pulled up her hands.

They moved in and Neji went at her. She blocked him at every turn. He narrowed his eyes and turned on the byakugan. She smiled and the sharingan burned.

Aiko and Hisho watched them in wonder. She landed a kick to his shoulder that sent him sliding but he hit her too and she slid back. "Your father taught you well." She smiled and her hands pulled up in a different style.

"I didn't learn that from my father that was from my uncle. This is from my father." Aiko and Hisho gasped as she was behind him with a Kunai in his back. The clone he had been facing burst into blue flames. Neji spun and had her before she could stop him.

He grabbed the Kunai and threw it at the kick post. She smiled at him. He just shook his head. "Okay well that's enough of that."

She walked over and sat down. "You beat the sensei."

"No I let him provoke me. If we'd been really fighting I wouldn't be able to use my chakra right now." Neji nodded.

"Yes but you are all to be commended you surprised me. Your team work skills are far better than mine was with my team mates in the beginning. We can start taking on missions. For now I want you Hisho to work on your speed. Aiko you're fast but clumsy and you Imari need to work on your temper. Like it or not your father was who and what he was and your Uncle is who he is on missions you are going to have to listen to people say things you will have trouble hearing but you are a shin obi now and you must be above that." She frowned and looked at the ground.

We will meet back in three days and I expect improvement. He was gone just like that. Hisho sat down. "Aw man how am I going to get any faster in three days."

"Practice." Imari said to him mildly.

"How I never have anyone to help me brother is always busy and my father is in the black ops I never even see him. Mother runs the household and the whole clan." She frowned. Then she smiled.

"Be here tomorrow morning and we'll work on it together. Aiko you too."

"Why are you being so bossy?" She looked at them.

"Well it's a family trait I can't help it okay. I'll work on it but, you two need to get faster and better so we need to help each other. I am faster than you and I don't trip over my own feet like you. So it works out right."

Hisho huffed. "No you just have to try not to kill people." She glared at him. "See you're looking at me like you want to kill me right now." She sighed.

"Oh shut up. I know Okay!" Aiko watched her and laughed. "What's so funny."

"Well you're just not how I thought you would be that's all. I thought you were going to be all nasty and selfish." She narrowed her eyes.

"Watch what you say. I'm trying to control myself but, he's right I have a terrible temper. Are you comparing me to my father again." He shook his head.

"No actually you're acting more like your Uncle right now." She frowned.

"Just be back here in the morning." She leapt away…

The two boys looked at each other. "Well this is going to be a major drag. She's going to make me try harder."

"Do you think she can really help us?" He looked at Hisho and frowned.

"It's helping her get over her temper that we should worry about. We could get killed." They laughed and headed home.

Ch 34

Neji walked into the Hokage's office. "Well Neji you're the last report. What do you think of your team?"

Neji looked at Naruto. "I think they are acceptable."

"That's it, You have Kiba and Shikamaru's little brothers and Itachi's daughter acceptable." Neji shrugged.

"They need improvement. Aiko is fast, really fast but, he trips over his own feet. Hisho is so slow he can't make an attack properly.

Your little Uchiha is good. I will admit. She is very good especially for her age. But, her temper causes her to loose caution. If you mention her father she will loose all ability to think and attack." Naruto frowned.

"I hadn't noticed but, I don't insult her dead father." Neji raised a brow at him.

"No of course you don't you care for her. But, the enemy will enjoy taunting her. They will use her family against her and she needs to be able to hear it and let it roll off of her. Everyone will soon know who she is and they will specifically target her." Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Yes you're right. How do you intend to help them." Neji grinned at him.

"I'm not doing anything. They're going to do it themselves. Come and watch in three days you'll see." He nodded and walked out.

Naruto just watched him go. "Well that will be interesting to see." Kakashi walked forward.

"Yes I think so as well. I don't think we have any doubt who will be the leader in that team. She was simply born to do it." Naruto stood and looked out over the village. "We'll see what she can do."

Hisho and Aiko sat on the ground. "Well she isn't here yet. Maybe she changed her mind."

"Who says I'm not here." They looked at the kick post where Neji had stood the day before. Her hair pulled in the wind it was well past her shoulders so black it looked blue in the sun.

Her black eyes were shining. Hisho swallowed hard. She sure was pretty. Aiko just stared at her. She leaped and flipped landing in front of them. Her clothing was very different. She wore a robe tied at the waist her family crest sat on each shoulder in dark blue. She wore a blade across her back like her Uncle did. Her head band was oversized. "Why is your headband so big."

"It's my Uncle's so it was made for his big head." She smiled.

"Why didn't you want a new one." She shrugged.

"This one matters more. I have my father's too but it stays at home in my room." Hisho frowned.

"I'm not trying to make you mad but can I ask a question." She sighed and nodded. "You do know what your father and Uncle did right." She closed her eyes.

"Yes I do. Every single bit of it." She sighed. "It's the same way I know that you are getting ready to ask me if that bothers me that he was a criminal. My clan, my mother's clan has a birth trait like yours Aiko and like my sharingan. They can see the future. But, I can see more than that. I can see the past and the present if it has to do with my family. So yes I know exactly what my father did. I know it better than you do. You can read about it in all the books you like or listen to all the gossip you want.

It won't make a difference to me because I saw it all and it was horrible. But, my father regretted every single moment of it and he lived with that pain for the rest of his life. My Uncle lived with it too and had to deal with Orochimaru trying to make him a suit. They both went through a lot just because everyone was afraid of how strong they were." She sat down with them. "It's how I ended up a host."

"Well I'm glad you told us." Aiko smiled. "I really want us to get along."

She grinned at him. "Thanks Aiko."

Hisho frowned. "But, why did he act so cold and bad all those years." She raised a brow.

"I never said anything about him being good. My father was what he was but, he loved me and my mother and his brother very much. He paid for his wrongs. That's all there is to it." She stood. "Come on let's get going. You guys want to improve right."

They stood and nodded. "Right."

"Okay Hisho we'll start with you. Watch him Aiko he's careful he knows exactly where he wants to go. But, he's too slow. You have the opposite problem. So watch carefully.

Aiko nodded.

Hisho looked at her and sighed. "What a pain." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay I want you to come at me. We'll just use Tai jutsu right now." He nodded. "Your mind is incredible so you need to use that. It can be just as helpful as my sharingan." Her eyes spun and she smiled. He looked at her apprehensively. "You can predict my movements with your mind just as well as I can with these eyes."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't think so but alright. Whatever."

"We'll go slowly until you get used to my movements. I want you to try to predict what I'm going to do."

She stood across from Hisho and pulled up her hands. "Go ahead come at me."

He frowned but pulled his hands up. She smiled. "If you won't attack me I'll have to attack you." She stepped forward and brought up her hand. He just barely blocked. "Okay you better work harder."

She kept coming and after a few minutes he was getting better. He started blocking her with more proficiency and speed. She smiled and pulled up her foot slowly while he was blocking her hand and swept his feet out from under him. His eyes widened as he fell to the ground. She leapt back and smiled. "You have to be ready to see a new move coming. I can't just let you beat me."

He was up and he narrowed her eyes. "Alright again."

Finally she smiled and stepped back and bowed. "Okay that's enough for right now. He stood there panting and sweating.

"You don't even look bothered." She shrugged.

"I have a lot more chakra than a normal person. Like the Kazekage and our own Hokage. I'm a host." He frowned.

"Alright let's go Aiko your next." Aiko and Matama stood. Matama frowned and his tail drooped. Imari picked him up. "Not you honey your movements are fine its your boy that's clumsy." She took the puppy and set him on the kick post. He sat and wagged his tail.

"Alright I want you to come at me and try to hit me." He dropped to all fours and put himself in beast mode. He lit off after her and she leapt away. She continued to leap all the way across the training grounds. He followed but couldn't come close.

She stopped and watched him. "Aiko slow down, if you keep coming at me blindly like that you're going to expend all your chakra." He stopped and puffed. "Now slow down your attack and watch where your going."

They worked all morning. They didn't stop until the sun was high in the sky. She looked at them lying on the ground panting and sighed. She was tired as well and hungry. "Come on we can go to my house. I'll fix you guys some lunch."

They were suddenly on their feet and raring to go. Boys. She turned and leapt for the house but, had to stop because they were moving very slowly. She sighed.

They walked to the Uchiha clan area and she took them to the house. Her Uncle Jugo sat on the porch with his now very big companion. The massive dog stood and stepped forward. "Hello Kimi how are you today?" The dog walked forward and sniffed Aiko and Matama. They moved into the house. She set them down at the table. "Alright what do we want. Let's see."

"Well it looks like ramen but I'll put some eggs and pork slices in it." They both grinned.

"It was the first thing I learned how to cook. Uncle Kisame couldn't cook anything else." She laughed.

Hisho was pretty sure he knew that name. "Yes that's who he was." Hisho just closed his mouth on his question.

"He was my Dad's partner I liked him I grew up around him and, as long as you weren't on the other end of his sword he was really nice." She shrugged.

Aiko and Hisho shared a look. She brought them the ramen and ate some herself.

Then she stood. "Okay I'd like to show you both something. Come to my room you might as well see it all."

They stood and followed her. She walked down the hall. They followed the Uchiha crest was everywhere. She slid the door back. "Okay here's my room."

They walked in and she reached down and pulled a box out. "I want you to know me. Not what you've heard. I want you to hear from me what my life was. I've heard everything from my father probably beat me to my mother was a whore. None of that is true." Her eyes looked like obsidian for moment but, she closed them and calmed herself.

She pulled the box into her lap and opened it up. She smiled at the stuffed shark. "This was my present from Kisame on my fourth birthday. She set it aside. "This was from my father I can't wear it anymore but, I will give it to my daughter some day. She laid down the dark blue robe. This is my father's headband." She touched it the scratch that told his status as a missing nin. She sighed. "This is my grandfather's Kunai. My mother used it the day she met my Dad." She looked at Hisho and frowned. "No he didn't attack her." He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "She was being attacked and he saved her life." She also pulled out Kisame's headband. "This is Kisame's but, it's so big I don't think anyone could ever where it. The Raikage's brother Killer Bee the host for the eight tails gave it to me at the summit they had to see where I would live."

Then she saw the scroll and smiled. "Here are the pictures that symbolize my life. My Uncle wanted to hang them but, I was afraid something would happen to them. This box is infused with my chakra. Only I can open it." She opened the scroll a puff and the portraits lay before her. She touched the picture and smiled. "Here is my father and my mother I hadn't been born yet. Kisame is the one that took the picture. She loved pictures. There were a lot more pictures but, when we were taken from our house in the mist I could only take what I could grab. I could only save these few and that portrait." She nodded to the family portrait on the wall above her bed. "Its my grandparents and my Father and Uncle."

Hisho looked at the picture. He saw a man that looked very much like Sasuke but, he looked very sad. Hisho didn't expect him to look so sad. He handed the picture to Aiko. Matama whined at the picture. He petted him. "I know Matama I know. I didn't really think he would look so normal. He just looks like a really sad guy. Your Mom sure was pretty."

She smiled and handed them the next picture. "Is that Kisame?"

"Yes my Mom really liked him. I told you he was nice." The man looked very uncomfortable with a brand new Imari in his arms.

"Here's my favorite." She handed them the last picture. "This was taken the day my parents got married." They looked at the picture and saw the same man, he wore a blue robe that matched Imari's and her mother wore the same robe but hers was white. The Uchiha crest was proudly on all of it. "Your family has a thing for that crest don't you."

She frowned. "It signifies who we are so yes we emblazon our clothes with it." The man in this picture was smiling. His dark eyes filled with love as he held his daughter in his arms and the other wrapped around the waist of his new wife. "This was taken a month before my father died." She took the photos back and placed them in the envelope. "He's been gone for two years now. I still miss him. And, my Mom."

She frowned. "I know what my father was. I know what the Akatski did better than anyone. But, Itachi Uchiha wasn't just a member of the Akatski he was my Father and Kisame was a good man that came and checked on us after my father died and he protected us from the rest of the Akatski. Kisame never said a word about us to them. He was afraid of what might happen to us."

She put the scroll and the rest of the mementos back. She closed the box and the chakra flared. "I just wanted you to know that my past wasn't frightening or awful. I didn't live the life of a fugitive. I had a home and a happy family even if it wasn't forever."

The tears never fell but her team mates saw them. They had known she was strong but they had believed she was an outcast a criminal in the making. "Now you know me." She looked at them. "I don't expect you to do this yourselves I understand that I am the one that has to explain myself. You're families have always been well normal. Relatively of course." She sighed. "Come on you can meet my Uncle. He's here now and my aunt."

She stood and walked out. They followed. Neither had ever met Sasuke or Sakura but, they had heard of them.

She walked into the living room and the boys followed. "Hey Uncle Sasuke Aunt Sakura and my little cousin how are you." She snagged the little boy and yanked him into her arms. "You are so cute." Fugaku giggled. "These are my team mates. This is Aiko and Matama Inuzuka and Hisho Nara. Guys this is My Uncle Sasuke and My Aunt Sakura and this is little Fugaku. He's going to be a broody quiet Uchiha some day. You'll frown and be all serious like your Daddy aren't you." She laughed as he reached up and patted her face. Sasuke raised a brow. Sakura snickered.

He smiled. "You know I haven't beaten you in a while perhaps I should do it today."

Imari grinned. Her teammates looked at his dark look and they frowned. "Anytime old man." She smiled.

"Old man." He stood up his eyes narrowing. "Are you sure you want your team to see you beaten on your first real day together."

She smiled at him. He smiled back. They were just gone. Aiko and Hisho looked around. "Where did they go?"

"They'll be outside on the lake." Sakura nodded out the back door.

"On the lake she has that much chakra control already." Sakura just smiled.

"She had a good teacher go and watch this is always really exciting." They ran outside.

They stood facing each other. "That was a pretty smart remark you made there."

"Well you know I can't be soft in front of my teammates." She smiled. "And, to be honest. I really needed this." She looked at the ground. "I explained to them about my life it was hard. I didn't want to but, they looked at me like I was going to…well…"

"Like you'll suddenly turn into Itachi and hurt them." She nodded her eyes narrowed.

"I hated it exposing myself like that but, it helped they don't see him the same way anymore. It's just like when you had me tell Kakashi and the others about My Mom and Dad meeting and their life. But, it hurts." She gritted her teeth and her eyes closed on the pain. "I just want to fight someone. And, I know I can't hurt you." Her chakra started swirling around her. Blue and red flowing together. She snarled and her head flew back. Sasuke watched her and let her get ready she would need all of it. He pulled his snake blade and faced her. She pulled her chakra blade.

She looked at him. "I've learned something new, I want to try." He raised a brow.

"She used her chakra and it coated the blade. Then it changed it wasn't chakra anymore. It was. His eyes widened. She smiled. It was fire. She leapt at him. The fire was blue but the interior was black. He used the chidori in his and they clashed. Aiko and Hisho watched stunned while the two combatants went at it like they were going for blood. You could hear the swords touch the sound of the chidori and the hiss of the fire. Suddenly they flew apart.

Imari slid her blade back in it's sheath. Sasuke did the same. They stood facing each other again.

"Do you feel better Imari." She smiled.

"I'm not done yet Uncle." She pulled up her hands and the signs were so fast even Sasuke had trouble following it. She smiled and blew. The fire came out but, it wasn't just a ball of fire. It was a cat. A massive cat that looked at Sasuke and stalked forward.

"Well you have been training. Haven't you." She smiled. The cat flew into the air and leaped but, Sasuke used the Amaterasu to eat the fire.

She laughed and pulled her blade again. She held it up and lit the fire then the fire became black and he stopped and stood up. "Imari is that what I think it is." She smiled.

"Yes it is I don't intend on using it on you. But, seeing it just now reminded me." She closed her eyes and the fire disappeared. "I can't use it unless the circumstances are special but, it will be effective."

Sasuke walked forward and looked down at her. "That is incredible. Terrifying but incredible." He touched her face. "Do you feel better now?"

She dropped her head and leaned into him. "Yes I feel better now." She hugged him. "Sometimes seeing things is so hard."

He knelt down and pulled her close. "I know honey. I'm sorry. I wish I could make life easier for you."

"It's okay. It will make me a good shin obi and I can keep my teammates safe and my family and my village." She pulled away and stood up straight. "That's what my father wanted more than anything…to keep you and his village safe." He looked at her and nodded.

She leapt away. "I have to take them home. It's getting late." He smiled at her. Such a burden for her to carry. His brother must have been so worried for her.

He watched her disappear. He would have to discuss with her the use of those black flames or maybe he didn't have to. Sometimes she seemed older than him….

***********

Neji and Naruto walked into the training grounds on the third morning and the team was there they stood all three on the kick posts arms folded. Matama stood beside Aiko.

Neji raised a brow and looked at Naruto. He smiled and cut his eyes to the trees where he knew Kakashi and Sasuke were watching.

Naruto nodded to Neji and leaped up onto the fence.

Neji stepped forward and looked at his team.

"Are you ready to show me how you've improved." Imari smiled.

"What do you think guys are we ready?"

Aiko and Matama leapt down and landed on the ground. "I'll go first."

Neji smiled. "Very well. Let's see if you've learned to hit your opponent."

Aiko smiled his fangs showing. "Come on Matama let's show him."

Neji backed away and took stance. "Come at me then."

They both fell to the ground and transformed. Then Neji watched intrigued as they split and ran around him. Two targets was harder to hit very good but if he couldn't hit you it didn't matter. Neji's eyes showed him which was the boy and which the dog. The dog of course was dead on. He leaped and landed on top of Neji so he had to jump out of the way but as he landed he felt it and had to leap again. He felt the brush of air as the boy flew under him and slid to a stop.

"Very good you almost got me." He landed and smiled. "But, you can't get me yet."

He watched as they came at him again. This time it was more straightforward but at the last moment they separated and came at him from top and bottom he actually had to use some chakra. He frowned. They had improved far more than they should have been able to. Only three days. He landed on the post the boy had vacated. He looked at him and his eyes went wide. He looked at Imari. She smiled.

"You figured it out didn't you sensei." Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Okay Aiko very good." He admitted and looked at Hisho. "Are you ready Hisho."

"I'm ready sensei." Neji vaulted after him he would have to step this up. Her Mangekyo had given them a lot more time to train. They had essentially been training for three times the length he had given them. Hisho wasn't there when he got there. He smiled. This was going to be fun.

Hisho leapt back farther and farther. Then he dropped and made hand signs. Neji froze. "Ah the Nara specialty."

He smiled. "I never could master it but, I have it now. My teammates helped me."

He sighed and it was gone. "I can't hold it for long though." He jumped up just as Neji went at him. He blocked and Neji nodded. "That isn't all you studied either is it." They moved back and forth. Of course if Neji was using his chakra this would have been over but, he didn't want to hurt him and he was very proud at how the two had improved. He was right she had gotten them motivated. They worked harder for each other than they ever would have for him.

He stepped back. "Very good Hisho." Hisho was panting but he had done well.

Neji turned and smiled. "Alright Imari are you ready to show me what you've learned."

She disappeared and stood before him. "Give it your best shot sensei."

"Oh I don't know that Uchiha blood is awfully hot in your eyes." She smiled and dropped her head.

"Yes but anger can do two things. It can make you loose control or it can make you focus." He smiled.

"Yes that's true. Which will it do for you? She turned and took her sword and gave it to Hisho.

"Hold this. Just in case." Hisho nodded. She turned and faced her sensei. "I will try but, I have not improved as much as they have. They are good teammates and had trouble hurting me on purpose. So they will hold my sword. I do not want to make a rash decision that causes an incident."

"Are you afraid you could hurt me." Neji frowned at her.

"No sensei I am not that arrogant but, one of my teammates could get hurt if they couldn't get out of the way." He nodded.

"Very good Imari I admire your honesty." They faced each other. "Now are you ready?"

She nodded and closed her eyes focusing all her mind on not loosing her temper.

"Okay then." He turned on his byakugan. "Come at me."

She moved forward and brought up her hands. He frowned at her stance. "What is that?"

"Doesn't it look familiar." He smiled.

"You can't copy my technique." She shook her head.

"Never to your scale no sensei but, right now it is the best way for me to face you. My Ninjutsu is too destructive and I am only trying to test my temper." He watched her.

"You are very deliberate aren't you." He smiled. "That is a family trait as well."

"Yes it is." She watched his eyes and they started blow for blow. He hit and she blocked She had learned the basics of this it was like walking on water she simply infused her hands and hit him it seemed mild but it wasn't. "I can't see your chakra points but, I know where most of them are just by seeing this fight over and over in my mind until I got it right. I'll be lucky to even hit one."

"You are right. But, I am surprised at how well you are doing. I can feel your chakra. You are making contact. That is something. You may be the genius your father was. Of course genius is a double edged sword isn't it." She smiled and continued the assault.

"Yes it is. My father said that it breeds arrogance. What do you think sensei?" she smiled sarcastically. "You are a genius as well."

"Very true but my clan lives." He watched her eyes. The blue flash said he was getting to her. "I think genius has to be coupled with mercy and love."

She lowered her body and he felt the chakra building. She came at him faster. He needed to be ready if she lost it he could need to defend himself for real. "Yes…" She met his eyes again and started moving so fast you couldn't see her anymore. Naruto watched with apprehension. He couldn't hear what they were saying but she was getting angry the blue and red chakra could tell him that. Sasuke and Kakashi landed beside him. "Is she alright."

"For now." Sasuke watched her closely. "She's in control"

Kakashi watched her. "She really does have one hell of a temper."

"Yes she does and it didn't all come from her father." Sasuke frowned. "I've seen the memories of her mother she was a fighter and she wasn't a shin obi but she took on five ninjas at once. Nothing but her father's Kunai and her own determination."

Neji flew forward and met her blow for blow they were really fighting now. He hit a chakra point but the blue chakra of the cat filled the space and Imari came back harder.

"Genius must be coupled with mercy and love. But," She smiled. "My father once said that death can be merciful release a freedom given in a moment. Or…" She pulled away and the giant cat emerged and roared. "It can be and endless agony!" She screamed with the cat. Neji jumped away and stood out of her reach. She stood there and stared at him her eyes bright with blue fire then she closed them and pulled her hands up. When she opened them she smiled. Neji frowned. The cat was gone and he was standing just a meter away from her. "Was that did you…?"

"It was his specialty after all." Neji felt himself relax.

"How long?"

"Since you spoke of my father. I didn't want anyone to hear what we were saying. My uncle doesn't want to hear it either and I knew he was here." Neji sighed.

"You never lost your temper at all." She frowned.

"Oh I lost it alright but they didn't see it that's all. I didn't want them stopping the fight." Neji nodded.

"That I understand, very good. But, we must work on it you have got to get better control. I could still feel your blood lust." She sighed.

"I know." He smiled at her.

"You are still doing much better and using you sharingan to train was an excellent idea. You should use it with your uncle it might help you." She laughed.

"No it wouldn't he gets as angry as I do." Neji rolled his eyes.

"You people are just uncontrollable." She raised a brow. They were almost back to where the rest were but, she wanted to make her point.

"You know if I'm around someone enough I see their past. In perfect clarity." He narrowed his gaze.

"What are you getting at?"

"You were not always the amiable man you are." She smiled. "I saw it. That doesn't mean I don't understand but, I saw it."

He nodded. "Yes I haven't thought of that in a long time. Hinata."

"Yes you almost killed her. Because of the pain and suffering you felt at the loss of your father." He stopped and looked at her.

"Yes Imari…It's one of the reasons I wanted to train you I know your pain. Very well your father like mine sacrificed himself for the good of his family. In the end that was your father's goal. I know that."

"Thank you sensei." He sighed. She ran to her teammates. Hisho handed back her weapon and she slid it home.

"You three go and rest you have trained enough. We'll have our first mission in a few days." They nodded and ran off. Imari slowing her pace to her teammates.

"What did she do to you?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Neji sighed. "She must control herself better."

Sasuke nodded. "You pushed her didn't you?"

"Yes that was what she didn't want you to see." He sighed. "She took me into her mind so you wouldn't here me insult your family to provoke her." Sasuke frowned. He smiled. "You should also know she reminded me of my fight with Hinata. Of my temper."

Naruto raised a brow. "Yes you didn't have the best temper either."

"Oh well they did very well. She used her eyes to help them train." Sasuke smiled.

"She is very adept at the sharingan she can do things I will never be able to do." Sasuke sighed. He thought of her Amaterasu sword.

Their first mission was body guards for a Feudal Lord. Neji was perfectly happy with the mission. He didn't really think he was cut out for the around the town missions. And his students were better than usual genin. He smiled as he got dressed. Hands slipped up his chest and buttoned his shirt for him. He smiled and touched her hands. "Neji were you going to leave without waking me."

He turned and took her into his arms. "Never Tenten." She smiled at him.

"I love you Neji.' He smiled.

"Yes as I love you my little warrior." He grinned.

"Are you worried about your team at all."

"No and I am not worried about Uchiha's daughter either." She sighed.

"I know she's a sweet girl. But…" He touched her face.

"She is very kind. She wishes only for her teammates safety. I am confident in her ability." Tenten smiled.

"Alright if you trust her then I will too." He kissed her. How long had he wished to do that. If not for Karin he may have never had the courage.

"I am leaving now. I will return in a few weeks unless something happens." She nodded.

He met his team at the gate. They left. Imari looked excited. She was watchful. "It will take at least two days to get to the Lord's mansion then we have to escort him and his daughter to capital which means a boat. So this is going to be long slow going." They nodded.

Hisho sighed. "Figures."

Aiko and Matama were raring to go. They were walking quickly. Neji looked at them. "Can you infuse your chakra and leap through the trees yet." They nodded. "Good let's go."

He jumped into the trees and tried to keep pace with them. Imari was having the same trouble. But, they managed. The boys were just new to all of this. And Imari had been doing it all her life. Neji of course was simply Neji. Chakra control was something natural to him.

Once they arrived at the mansion they were stopped. Then led into a hall. They stood silently and waited. "So this is who they sent me. A blind man and three children." Neji frowned.

"I assure you I can see well enough." The man waved his hand.

"Neji Hyuga oh I see you're one of the Hyuga clan. That's better. Inuzuka I think I've heard of them and Nara ah the Nara's very good family." Imari closed her eyes. She could do this. She already knew what the jerk was going to do. Neji watched her. Uh oh. "Uchiha. Wait I thought they were all dead. No that's right there was one no two. The boy and his brother. The one that killed them all and the one that got away. So which one do you belong to?" She just looked at him. "Come on girl speak up."

"I am the daughter of Itachi Uchiha." He frowned.

"The one that killed them all. Well that's different. Of course." He laughed. "I'm not related to you so I should be fine." She closed her eyes to hide them he would see the blood pouring out of them if she wasn't careful. "Well I suppose you'll do. Go and get some sleep we'll leave in the morning."

They got outside. She kept her head down all the way to their lodgings. Neji frowned. She had dropped her head and wouldn't look at anyone. Was she crying? "Are you alright Imari."

"I'm fine sensei but, I think I want to be alone for a little while. As she turned away he saw the bloody tears. What did that mean? He let the boys settle in then he found her. "I really don't want to be bothered right now."

"Imari tell me what that was. I saw the blood what was that?" She closed her eyes.

"It's the Amaterasu." He frowned.

"I have never seen it. But, I have heard of it. Flames that burn until everything they touch is simply gone." She nodded.

"I could have used it I didn't even ask for it. I was just so angry." She sighed. "What am I going to do sensei. I can't keep having close calls like that."

"What that man said was out of line but, you did very well you were respectful."

"I wanted to incinerate him." He smiled.

"Ah but you didn't that is the key. There are many times when I would like to do things that I do not do." She sighed.

"Okay. I'll just try to remember that. If he ends up swimming it might be me though." She jumped down. "Thank you sensei." Neji ruffled her long hair.

"Well we're a team we have to stick together. You're teammates are worried. Let's go make them feel better." She smiled and followed after him.

They set out and it didn't get better. He would wait to try and get her alone so he could say something nasty. That wasn't easy to do because she could see him coming but, every once in a while she would be caught off guard because her emotions were high already.

"So little Uchiha. Your Uncle killed your Dad after your Dad killed your whole family then he went and got himself a little wife and had you. Now you live with the Uncle that killed your father I'll bet that feels weird. Surrounded my murderers your whole life." She looked at him and smiled.

"Yes surrounded by them. I wonder what I learned." n she walked away." He just stared at her. He didn't even get it the fool. One the fourth day Neji took Hisho and went to scout because he had seen some strange chakra prints around.

Aiko and Imari walked on either side of the caravan. Imari looked up and frowned. "Damn it they waited for us to be down on men. Aiko protect the Lord." She leapt in front of the now frozen group.

The enemy jumped out and stood facing her and Aiko and that was it. Neji would be back soon she was sure but she would have to hold them off until then. "Aiko you protect him I'll take care of this."

"Right." Aiko nodded.

"Little you against all of us." She smiled.

"You should have brought more."

She slowly pulled her sword. They watched as the blade started to glow. She leapt into the air and fell on them. Her eyes spun and she watched them their movements so slow she didn't even have to try to see them. They lay at her feet.

"How…you're just a kid." A man groaned.

"You look at me with preconceived ideas." She smiled and figured if it was out there she might as well use it to her advantage. She leaned down and smiled at the man. "My father said that." He watched her eyes. She gave him an illusion of her father standing behind her. He paled.

"Your father was…was."

She looked at him and cocked her head. "Itachi Uchiha." He passed out as the genjutsu really took effect. Let him fight her father for a while. This could be fun.

Neji leapt in. "We ran into trouble as well. I'm glad no one was hurt."

"They're fine." She sighed and pushed at one. "He isn't feeling very good though." She turned away.

Neji watched him. The man flinched and then closed his eyes and flinched again. She had used a genjutsu on him he was sure. It wasn't a problem he supposed. Genjutsu was a ninja tool just like any other. He just let it go.

They moved on to the coast where they got on the boat. The Lord had left her alone after seeing her fight. It was a relief to not have always be prepared for his jabs at her family.

She leaned against the railing and sighed. She wished she could just let these things go. She didn't like blowing up at every insult she heard. She knew her father had managed it. She just wish she knew how. He had to have heard things like that all the time. Of course he had something to cling to. He knew he had to act the cold and unfeeling monster or he would loose his brother. She just needed to find something like that to focus on. She sighed and looked at the water.

"What's the matter Imari you look really down." She glanced at Hisho.

"I was trying to think of something in my life that would help me focus when I fight." He looked out at the water.

"Focus you don't really need that do you?"

"In that fight back there I used the memory of my father against one of them. I probably turned his brain to jelly." Hisho frowned but, then he shrugged.

"Well to be honest he was the enemy so it's not really a big deal." She sighed.

"I liked it hurting him, I can't let that happen." Hisho watched her and frowned.

"Something to focus on." He watched the water for a while. "Well your father thought about his brother and keeping him safe. Even if he had to hurt him or torture him to make him stronger. That must have been really hard for him." Hisho looked at Imari. "You just have to think about whatever means the most to you. That's what he did." He held out his hands and sighed. "So what means the most to you?"

"My family." He nodded.

"Okay so whenever someone says something you just focus on how much your Uncle and Aunt love you. And, how they felt about your Mom and Dad." She smiled.

"You might be right." Neji stood on the upper railing and smiled. This was good. Her team mates already cared about her. She would need that. She was more open but, she was very much like her Uncle. He had instantly gained loyalty beyond any rational ideal. He had nearly lost his life trying to bring the man home. They all had a couple of times.

They delivered the Lord and headed home. It was a quiet trip home. She had done very well. They all had. He was very pleased with their improvement….

Ch 35

He sat in the dark. He watched the man walk slowly walk in. "Did you secure the lord."

"No Master. He had bodyguards. Good ones. I don't think Esau will ever be able to speak again. He just keeps saying a dead man's name over and over. Her father I guess. Esau knew who he was but I've never heard of him." He frowned.

"A girl then who was this father of hers. How could he frighten a man like Esau." His eyes narrowed the green irises seemed to glow. "What was the name of this man?"

"Um…It was…Uchiha that's it. Itachi Uchiha."

"Impossible!" He stood and moved to the man. "Itachi was young himself how could he have sired a child that is already a bodygaurd?"

"She was very young sir it was embarrassing she fought Esau's group alone while another boy protected the Lord. She defeated them in a moment. She looks to be around between six and eight years old."

"I want to see Esau." Natako nodded and walked out of the room. As they passed into the light you saw the man for the first time really. His long pale hair hung long and straight his green eyes soft. He looked like a kind man. He looked like a man that would smile a lot you would never consider him to be what he was.

Esau lay in a bed. His eyes on the ceiling. "Itachi." He mumbled. Then he flinched and whispered again. The same name. Dokemaru reached up one long slender finger the nail a curious point. He touched Esau over his brow. The nail disappeared inside and Dokemaru closed his eyes.

He was waiting to attack. His mind on the fight to come they had three guards genin and their teacher, a fellow from the Hyuga clan. But, he had already separated them the teacher and one student would be engaged ahead.

He could see them; a girl a very pretty young girl dark hair. Her eyes dark as well. He felt a little bad about killing a girl. Dokemaru smiled. What a soft hearted fool.

They leapt forward to engage and he watched the boy and the dog placed themselves in front of the pompous lord. The girl leaped over the caravan and landed in front of the ninja She pulled a blade and it lit with chakra. Red and blue. That was interesting two different kinds of distinct chakra. He smiled. As she turned and leaped swinging her sword faster than anyone could see she simply seemed to disappear then reappear somewhere else. On the back of her robe was an embroidered picture. Of a cat. She was a host. And, an Uchiha. What a potent brew that would be.

Then she landed in the middle of him and he was astounded at her ability. She looked at him with sharingan eyes. Yes she was definitely an Uchiha. She spoke coldly to him and then he saw it that man an illusion behind her. His eyes terrifying. Dokemaru had to remind himself that this wasn't even his mind.

She smiled and turned away. Dokemaru quickly left the man's mind because of his eternal battle with Itachi. He looked at the man. "Put him out of his misery." He turned and walked away. He heard the quiet slip of the blade and Esau was finally set free of his eternal struggle with a man that had been dead for more than three years.

He walked back to his parlor and sat by the fire. "Bring me that girl. I don't care how you do it. I don't care who you have to kill get that girl."

"Sir she's so powerful. I am not sure that I can possibly bring her to you. We did not see her full potential. I am not disobeying mind you but, I see no point in simply sacrificing my men in a hopeless battle. Let me research this and see if there is a less lethal way of acquiring your goal." Dokemaru sighed and smiled.

"Yes find out everything you can about her…" Hachi turned away. "Oh and Hachi." He turned but Dokemaru was there his long nail touching is temple. "Never presume to tell me what to do."

"No sir." He dropped his eyes. "Sorry Sir."

He took his hand away. "Of course my dear boy I understand. I am excited. I apologize for being so overzealous. Oh but this is so very exciting."

"Yes sir of course sir I will get on it." Hachi made his escape and quickly left as fast as he could.

"You should have seen her she was amazing." Aiko looked at his brother. "She was incredible. I was so scared and she just leaped down and took them it was so fast it was like she hadn't even moved they were just on the ground and she didn't kill a one of them.

Kiba raised his brows. "Imari huh?" Kiba had been gone on a big mission for a few months. "Imari Uchiha. Man I feel out of the loop. She's Itachi's daughter. And your teammate."

"Yeah. Here she's coming I'll introduce her. And, that's my other teammate but, it's just Hisho." Kiba nodded and looked at the girl he could see the resemblance. So this was the girl they had brought home. He knew she was related to Sasuke but, he didn't know how.

"Imari this is my brother."

"Kiba Inuzuka." She nodded and smiled. "I've seen you fight you're great." He cocked his head.

"I've never seen you, so…."

"She can see all kinds of stuff." He shrugged. "She's great."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Hisho stopped.

"We're going to the training grounds. Come on Neji sensei is supposed to meet us there." Aiko jumped and Matama leaped into his coat as he ran. Kiba watched them shook his head. How crazy was that.

They arrived at the training grounds. They spent the evening training with Neji and went home happy and tired. Life was happy for Imari. She liked her teammates. And the land of fire was peaceful.

They were entered in the chunin exam. The first test was no problem. It was time for the second part. She, Aiko and Hisho entered the test. They moved forward to the tower. Her abilities made it easy. They found the scroll they needed within an hour and headed for the tower.

They were moving closer and She grabbed them and pulled them back. "Wait there's someone there."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know but their chakra is off the charts." She waited. Then she laughed. "Oh come on never mind this is great you guys can meet a friend of mine." She grabbed them and ran forward.

"Fuyuu!" The girl turned and her eyes widened.

"Imari." She ran and hugged her. "I knew you had to be in here somewhere. Did you get your scrolls?"

"Yeah we got ours in the first few minutes." Fuyuu nodded.

"Us too. These are my teammates. This is Daakun and Satori. They are Kankuro and Aunt Temari's best students. Gaara Sensei sent me he's very proud. He couldn't come though so Temari sensei came instead." Imari grinned. She hated being away from Gaara at all. She could see Gaara and he was very worried about her.

"These are my teammates. This is Hisho and Aiko and this" she scratched the little dog. "Is Matama."

"Well let's head to the tower. We don't want to get caught by some other team." They nodded and headed forward.

"Where are you little brats going?" Imari sighed.

"We stood still too long." She turned and pulled her sword. "We'll have to deal with these people before we can go and visit."

The six genin stood facing a group from the rain village a tall girl glaring at them she was the one that had spoken. She watched them and one of them…. she leaned back and sucked in a breath. "No stop." She grabbed Fuyuu's arm. "We're not going to fight them."

"Why not?" Fuyuu scowled and her teeth lengthened.

"Because we couldn't beat them." She watched the boy he appeared to be around two years older than her but, she couldn't see his eyes dark glassed hid them but, she knew who he was and she never looked away.

Hisho's eyes widened. "What are you talking about Imari you can beat anyone." She shook her head.

"Not him I can't, hello Yuuka." He cocked his head and looked at her.

"Who are you and why do you know my name?" She kept her hands down non threatening.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha's daughter." Yuuka watched her and his head went up he watched her closely.

"You are…I didn't know that he had. Well that is interesting." She nodded.

"Yes I didn't know about you either. I had seen a child and I knew but, I didn't really know I guess." He watched her and then nodded.

"It seems we have something in common." He looked past her at the tower his eyes spiraling behind his glasses. "Have you found your scrolls?"

"Yes as have my friend Fuyuu from the sand and her teammates." She watched him calmly. She wasn't afraid of him but it was best to be respectful to someone like him. And, he was someone that could understand her more than anyone else she'd ever met. "You?"

"Yes and we don't need yours. Don't worry." She smiled.

"Come to the tower with us?" He nodded and fell in step with her. They were unmolested. She felt the other participants in the chunin but they were smart enough to leave them alone.

They walked in. They were stuck here for the next couple of days till the test was over. They could watch the rest of the kids come in. She spent some time with Fuyuu then she left them and went to the top of the tower and sat watching the moon.

"How did I not see you." She sighed.

"Why would you?" He stood on the roof looking down his chakra keeping there. He looked down on her his hair blowing slightly. She had never seen him with her own eyes but, it was uncanny.

"I see the future and the past if it has to do with my family but, I can't see anything about you. I wonder if it is the rinnegan?" He let the chakra go and sat beside her.

"How did you come to be. I just don't understand how they never knew of you." She sighed.

"I can show you." She looked in his eyes and hers spun.

"You are his daughter aren't you?" She smiled and showed him her parents and their life. Then she let him go.

They sat there watching the world. The second exam finished she left and headed for the auditorium.

She walked in with her teammates. She stood with Neji sensei but, Fuyuu and her group stood beside her. She looked across the way at Yuuka. He watched her he still wore the glasses. She sighed sadly. His life was harder than hers he couldn't even stand up for his father. He had to hide. His sensei watched him with a wariness. She knew Neji was proud of her. Did he have anyone besides his mother. His teammates looked like they were happy with him. That was good that he at least had friends. He met her eyes and nodded.

She sighed.

"Who is that boy?"

"His name is Yuuka he's from the rain village." Neji nodded.

"Do you know him?"

She never even looked at Neji. "Just because we finished the exam at the same time. He's powerful."

"He looks familiar." She frowned.

"Oh?"

"It's probably nothing." She nodded and looked away. There were twenty six competitors. She waited and watched. She prayed that she would get Yuuka so her teammates would be safe. If he was serious well that would be very bad. It was neither. He went up against One of Fuyuu's teammates and when he did he never used his eyes. She smiled as she watched him. He beat him with his mind and his Ninjutsu that would have belonged to Yahiko. Water style and he was very good. Nagato's eyes stayed hidden behind the glasses.

He looked up at her and smiled. She nodded. Neji watched the boy and wondered he looked very familiar but, could he be who he appeared to be? Was that possible?

She watched her teammates and they did well but they were defeated only Aiko passed. Fuyuu defeated Hisho but is was a tough fight.

Battle after battle she watched them. Kakashi stood nearby his new students were very good. Two of them made it. She was glad for him. She looked at the board and frowned She was against Yuuka's teammate. A quiet girl. Her jutsu seemed to be genjutsu that wasn't good either. They weren't anywhere near the same level.

She leaped and landed facing her. "Hello again Mika."

"I won't loose to you." She snarled. Imari admired her determination.

"Well you are more than welcome to try." She stood quietly.

"I know who you are." Imari raised a brow.

"And,"

"I will defeat you." Imari just watched her. She wasn't using her eyes she didn't really think that would be fair.

"You can try." The girl watched her and she felt the pillars. She watched her and waited.

"Now you can't move and I can simply walk to you and knock you into the next room." She watched her and the girl moved forward. She just stood there.

Yuuka watched from the top level. Mika thought she had her. She insisted on using her genjutsu. He told her her only chance was to use straight Ninjutsu or taijutsu. But, she insisted on this. She would fail.

Aiko looked at her. "Neji sensei what is she doing just standing there."

"Just watch Aiko." Neji smiled.

Mika stepped to her and pulled back her fist but, she froze. "How did you?"

"This level of genjutsu would never be effective against me. But, I am feeling generous today." Her eyes spun. "I won't show you my tsukiyomi, since you seem to know who I am. Perhaps I could let you meet my father. But, no I'll just leave you like this for a while." She smiled and the girl fell to the ground stiffly.

Imari walked to the wall and up the side leaping down next to Neji. "That was foolish if she had not used genjutsu I never would have used it on her." Neji sighed.

"She wanted to know. Needed to know next time she will not make the same mistake." She sighed.

"I'm sure you're right." They went through the last of the combatants.

She stood in front of Naruto with Fuyuu and Yuuka and the two from Kakashi's squad. One from Temari's Aiko and All three of the students in Lee's squad. Then one that was from the grass village she didn't recognize she didn't like the look in his eye and she didn't like the fact that she couldn't see anything about him. That didn't happen to her often. She still figured Yuuka had something to do with it but, she didn't think it was intentional.

She waited. Naruto smiled at her. She picked a number and looked at the listings. She was facing him she knew she would even without her sight. They were the two most powerful combatants. This was just like when her uncle was in this there was never any doubt that he would face Gaara. They were the two most powerful there. Fuyuu was facing the grass ninja. He had been incredible as well. She would have to be careful. Aiko was against one of Lee's students. They then had a month to get ready.

She wandered out of the auditorium. Neji found her. "I need to help Aiko and I think that your Uncle would be better to help you against the son of Pain." She frowned.

He was gone but, she didn't think he'd say anything. "So you and I well that was predictable."

"Yes. I thought so. Hungry?"

"Ramen."

"I'll buy." They both looked at Naruto. They smiled and nodded.

He sat there between them. "Well you two are certainly going to be the ones to watch."

"Yes we already figured that out."

"Who do you have for a teacher is your sensei going to be your trainer for this?" Yuuka sighed.

"My trainer is terrified of me." He took a bite. "He was fine till he saw my eyes one day."

"Well we can find someone here your natural jutsu is the water right. We have a great water type here that would be a great teacher for you. He helped me train." Yuuka frowned.

"Why would you do that? Do you want me to beat Imari?" Imari smiled.

"Uncle Naruto knows that I would never want to just win. I don't want to defeat people if this is a competition I'd like you and I to both have a fair chance. If your teacher is scared of you then you have probably learned most of your training by yourself." She sighed. "I was lucky and had my father to teach me for a little while anyway and then my Uncle." She looked at him around Naruto. He smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem. And, Yamato will love this." She laughed.

"You want me to teach who?" Yamato looked at Naruto over the desk. "I spent months rebuilding this village because of that man and you want me to train his son."

"He also brought everyone back to life in exchange of his own. And, Yahiko was Jaiarya's student. He lost his life protecting the people he loved. He is a water user like you."

"Alright I'll see him but that's it." Naruto smiled.

"That's all I ask."

The next day Yamato stood facing the young man. This was crazy why was he going to teach an enemy. That's what he was. Pain's son. Naruto was crazy.

Yuuka stood in front of him his glasses covering his eyes. Naruto stood beside him. "Yuuka take off the glasses. They impair your vision."

"No they don't not really."

"Please Yuuka." He smiled and knelt down in front of him. "Yuuka your father was a hero he gave his life to bring back this village. Don't be ashamed of him your rinnegan is a gift. So is your water jutsu from Yahiko. The fact that you choose not to use it to cause pain makes you a hero too." Yuuka smiled sadly and took off the glasses. He looked at him. Naruto smiled.

"Yamato I put him in your capable hands." Yamato nodded. What the hell was naruto thinking? A hero in who's mind. Sure he brought everyone back after he killed them all. Of course that wasn't this boy's fault he didn't want to be blamed for being the child that survived Orochimaru's sick experiments. He smiled at the boy. Naruto poofed away and Yuuka looked at his new teacher. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Do you want to have a chance against Imari?" Yuuka smiled.

"I don't want to look bad." He grinned. "I know what she can do. I can't defeat her right now."

Yamato nodded. "Alright let's just see what you can do."

"Well I can use water fairly well. I can infuse it with my chakra and create weapons with it." They worked long and hard.

Imari stood facing her Uncle. "So you have to fight Yuuka."

"Yes and, I don't want to loose too badly." He smiled.

"You might not loose." She rolled her eyes.

"You know Naruto beat his father." Imari smiled.

"Yes but, that was because of the receptors. Yuuka doesn't have any weak points. Not if he uses his real power."

"Let's just base this off the fact that he won't want to kill you." He smiled.

"Yes I suppose there is that he doesn't really seem to look at me with hate anyway." Sasuke smiled.

"Well then let's just try to see if we can give you a few tricks that will help you." She smiled and took her stance.

*************

"So what did you find out Hachi?" Dokemaru sat in the dark and waited.

Hachi watched him and frowned. "She is extremely good with her genjutsu."

"I watched her train with her Uncle." Dokemaru smiled.

"Very good come here Hachi." He knelt beside him. And felt the finger and shivered. He hated this.

"You may hate it but, I need to see this with my own mind." He closed his eyes. He saw her fighting with a girl from the rain village. He was about to skip to the next memory when he saw a child. He frowned. A boy that had pale red hair and wore dark glasses.

He was familiar. Then she saw him in a field. Hachi had been watching hoping the girl would arrive but she didn't. Once again he was going to switch but the boy took off his glasses. Dokemaru felt his breath hitch and his heart hammer.

He then went to the girl and watched her remarkable skill. He let go of Hachi and smiled. "Oh Hachi, Hachi you are such a fool a beautiful wonderful fool you didn't even see it did you."

"I'll be accompanying you to this exam I will do this myself it's much too important to let you bumble it." He stood and, patted Hachi. "Very good my boy. Let's make ready."

She stood on Naruto's head. The huge stone carving allowed you to see the whole village at once. She had used her chakra and had managed to make her way up there in only two jumps. She had mostly focused on her control of her chakra. She didn't really want to use genjutsu and never actually fight. That wouldn't be very fair, She sighed. She liked fighting strangers better.

She sat down and focused her chakra. She was trying very hard to learn something new she was certain she could do it if she could only figure out how. She tried to mold her mind and the cat's. Join them together completely. If she could do that then she would be unstoppable and she knew it.

She focused her mind on finding somewhere else. She let her eyes spin and opened them and projected herself into another place a place of her own mind but her physical body could go there as well. Madara had done it surely she could do it.

She pushed and felt something but, then she felt the presence and she let go. "Hello."

"I saw you up here and thought I would…well I wasn't training." She looked at him.

"I had considered approaching you as well. I am curious about so many things." She admitted. "How does it feel?"

"Sometimes it hurts but, my mother told me about the way he was with her. The way he was before. I wish I could have seen him. She smiled. "I have scattered memories of something. But, nothing that I can really pin down.

"I can let you see him. I can show you but, some of it is hard to see." She sighed.

He smiled. "I would like to see him. I know what he did I get reminded of it every time I walk down the street. He looked out over the village. You can't even tell it happened at all." He sighed.

She smiled. "I know but, Naruto is right when it came down to it he was a hero. He did the only thing he could to make up for the pain."

She turned to him. "Come and sit down. He sat facing her. She reached out and touched his face. "I'm going to show you but it will be from Naruto's point of view it will be hard to watch I'm sorry about that." He nodded. She looked at him and let the memories take control. She poured them into him. He stiffened. She let him go.

"It's like I was there." She smiled sadly. "He was so powerful."

"Yes he was." Yuuka searched her gaze.

"He loved my mother so much."

"Yes they both did." She sighed.

"Do you think he loved me?" She smiled.

"I think he would have loved you very much." She stood. "I am going to go and train I wish you and I could train together but, I suppose that's counterproductive." He laughed and stood.

"Yes probably but, we can spend time together when we're not training what were you doing up here anyway."

"Learning something new to try against you." He nodded.

"I have something new as well. I'm very excited about it." She nodded.

"Well I hope it's good because I'm not going to hold back." She smiled.

"I'd be mad if you did." They separated and leapt away from each other.

They did see each other often. He watched her and admired her ability to see things before they happened. He needed to be fast. Knowing what he was going to do didn't matter if she couldn't keep up with his movements.

He smiled and moved across the training grounds using his chakra to move so fast that the eye couldn't follow then he used his water. His rinnegan could create destruction on a world wide scale but he wanted to avoid that if he could. He didn't want to use it.

He would if it came to it he could simply immoblize an enemy without killing them. The thought of hurting her was painful though. He sighed and moved faster.

They stood side by side watching the matches. "Are you ready." She smiled at him.

"Are you?" She smiled.

"I think so." They watched as Lee's student fought with the grass ninja.

"Are they going to have a hard time fighting they seem awfully chummy." Kakashi watched them.

Neji shrugged. "I don't know but, I doubt it. I think they will be careful not to hurt each other but, I don't think they will have a problem trying to win." Kakashi smiled and nodded.

"This match is going to be the height of the day. I have heard that they have bets now that everyone knows who they are. I don't know how anyone found out who he was but, the resemblance is uncanny. He may not be able to go home though I think there is a chance that he may be in danger. The rain is not as forgiving as the leaf." Neji sighed. "I hate it for him. Of course Naruto would welcome Konan with open arms I am sure." Kakashi nodded.

"Yes he would."

"Is all in place?"

"Yes sir."

"You lost I'm disappointed in you." Hachi sighed.

"He was really good."

"I could care less. You just be ready to get them away from here. When we arrive."

"Are you going to let them fight it might make them easier to catch." Dokemaru rolled his eyes.

"Possibly for you I however will not have a problem controlling children." He walked away and Hachi cringed that man would be the death of him. Or those two children may do it before he could."

Yuuka stood watching her.

Imari looked at him and smiled.

The Procter stepped away. "The match can now begin"

They pulled their stances and looked at each other. She smiled.

He watched as she disappeared. He frowned. He needed to move but he didn't know where to go. She wasn't moving fast she was gone.

"Hello." He spun and she stood behind him. He pulled up his water and she smiled and was gone again. She started just popping up all around him.

He stopped chasing her and tried to predict where she would be He watched her and his eyes followed her back and around and he smiled. As she popped up he was there and he looked at her and his eyes swirled. She stopped moving.

"Damn that rinnegan." She smiled and her eyes spun.

She pulled him in. "You know now we are both just standing around."

"How can you do that? You aren't moving fast you just aren't here and then you are." She smiled.

"I'll tell you after the match but, right now I'll promise not to use it if you promise not to use yours again either." He smiled.

"Alright let's get to it." He let her go and she let him go.

She pulled her sword and he simply held his hand out and the water formed out into a sword. She smiled.

"Well that's interesting." They hit each other and the chakra hit before they did and the wave hit the crowd with such force they had to cover their eyes.

Dokemaru watched with hunger. So much power and it would be his soon.

The weapons clashed. "How do you make water hard enough to fight me."

"I'll tell you after the match." She grinned.

She leaped back and put her sword away. She pulled up her hands. He smiled and did the same. Then it was water against fire. Her fire cat appeared with sharingan eyes and his water dragon had spiral eyes. They clashed the masters controlling the beasts.

The audience was captivated.

She saw it too late. She looked at Yuuka. "Yuuka someone is coming." He frowned at her. She pulled the cat back in. "Some one bad Yuuka watch out."

Then she started to feel so tired. She felt herself falling. "Run Yuuka run."

She watched him sway and fall.

Dokemaru smiled and looked at the crowd. "Sorry ladies and gentleman but, I am going to have to interrupt this most exciting match. I was so intrigued I almost forgot why I came."

Naruto stood. "Who the hell are you." Gaara stood and frowned.

"How dare you come here and interfere."

Dokemaru smiled. "Oh I'll leave I'll just take what is mine and go."

Sasuke landed be hind him. "Who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. Are you here to protect your niece. Too bad that's impossible." Naruto and Gaara landed around him. Dokemaru just smiled and watched them.

"Thank you for having this lovely exam. It allowed me to find a very rare group of powers. And, I am going to rip them from these children along with their souls. Good bye." Everyone leaped at him at once but, it was pointless. They were gone.

The three men stood there filled with futile rage. Konan appeared in a puff of confetti. "Who was that?"

"I don't know? But, I promise Konan we won't let him have them. Dammit how did this happen."

A man ran in and slid to a stop in front Naruto. "Lord Hokage there was a man outside the village but he looked suspicious so we detained him. He was the grass ninja. We just got a scroll from the grass apologizing that there were no grass ninjas coming because they had been delayed."

"Shit come on we need to get whatever we can from this idiot."

They left with all the speed they had.

Dokemaru sighed. "Well there must be sacrifices." He sighed as took the children and blinked to his home. "It's too bad you two are so young I'll have to wait a small time before I could use you properly we need that power to mature before I rip it out. Of course with my special jutsu you will be like little lambs.

He needed to hurry before they woke though. If they woke before he could set the jutsu they would destroy him. He took them to a room that had been set up just for this and then began the sealing.

"Now my little lambs you will tell me what it is you wish for." He took his finger and touched her. He sighed. "Such simple dreams."

Then him. "Almost the same simple dream. Children all they really want is their family."

Imari was sleeping. She sighed and rolled over. When had she gone to bed. There was something she was doing wasn't there?

"Imari…" Her mother's soft voice. She smiled. Then she frowned. No her mother was. "Imari honey breakfast is ready." She sat up and looked around. She knew this room. The big high ceilings. The old wallpaper torn and faded. Only it didn't look faded. It was bright. It looked new. She slid out of bed and grabbed the robe that hung on the bedpost. This was her home. Her old home. She walked out and wandered down the sprawling halls. She touched the crest on the wall her father used to do that.

She smiled sadly. Maybe she was dreaming. She sighed and walked into the old kitchen where so many happy memories were. Her mother stood over a pan on the stove. "Did you finally decide to get up?"

"Mom…" She didn't know what to say she hadn't seen her Mom in so long. Had she? It all seemed kind of fuzzy. She turned and Imari looked in her Mom's soft beautiful face.

She felt the tears. "Mom!" She ran and wrapped her arms around her and held on. "I missed you so much. I love you Mom."

Her mother patted her. "Are you okay you act as if you never thought you'd see me again."

"I didn't you were…" She looked at her mother and didn't know anymore. "I think I had a nightmare."

"Oh well dear it doesn't matter now does it. Was it the future?" She looked at her worriedly.

"I don't know but, I don't think so if it had been I wouldn't be here. Would I?" She looked around. "I just don't get it."

She let her mother set the bowl in front of her and she ate the food savoring the flavor. It was so good. It tasted just like it was supposed to. She took her bowl and set it in the sink and turned to leave. Her father stood in the doorway and smiled at her. She watched him for a few crazed moments. Then with reckless speed she hit him and wrapped herself around him. "Daddy."

"Imari what's the matter." His voice Oh his voice.

"Daddy Oh Daddy you're here with me."

"Where else would I be?" She wanted to dance to scream. But, she just clung to him.

"I love you Daddy." He smiled at her.

"I love you too."

She followed him around. Or her mother all day. She probably irritated them to death but, they indulged her. She sat in the after noon sun and watched the world pass. This was so strange. That dream had been so real so awful. Thank goodness it wasn't real. Her father walked out and sat beside her. "Are you feeling better you were pretty insecure this morning?"

"Dad I can't even tell you how awful that dream was. Well some of it but some of it was okay."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"You…were….dead both of you." He frowned. "You fought with Uncle and he killed you. Then mother died because she couldn't live without you." She felt the tears and let them fall. "I ended up living with Uncle and it was nice but I miss you every single day. I have your headband. She looked at his forehead and froze. "There's no scratch. Daddy did you get a new headband?"

"No what do you mean a scratch you had a dream where I was a missing nin a criminal." She just watched his eyes and nodded. He cocked his head.

"What had I done to be a criminal?" She paled.

"Daddy I don't want to tell you that." He frowned.

"Was it that awful?" She nodded.

"Daddy…are you…did you…" She sighed. "Can we go to the Leaf?"

"Well sure I'd like to see my Dad and Your mother just loves visiting with your grandmother." She shook.

"Their okay their all okay." He smiled at her puzzled.

"Well yes as far as I know. Honey that must have been an awful dream. Maybe you should try to forget it." She nodded.

"I would really like to do that." She shook her head. "I'm just glad it was a dream." He smiled and held her close.

"Me too baby me too." It didn't take long to forget all about that horrifying dream.

She had her family. All of it. Her Uncle was married to Sakura and she had been in the wedding. Danzo had kidnapped her but. Her Uncles had killed him. The Akatski was real. But, He and Kisame had been spies with Nagato and Yahiko to catch Danzo and Madara. They had beat them and come home conquering heroes.

She lived on the big mountain top. And, had been there all her life. Her father was in charge of the black ops with his friends.

She sat next to Yuuka and they watched the koi swim in the pond. "It's weird that we both had that dream isn't it."

"Yeah but, the chunin exam was pretty rough they said that you and I passed out at the end so I guess we just had too much stress." He nodded.

"Well that makes as much sense as anything. It was so vivid though." She nodded.

"I know. I haven't' had one since though so I guess it's really alright." He smiled.

"Well let's go I can smell dinner. Your Mom was going to teach mine how to make that pork we like so much." She laughed at him.

"Race you…" She took off and he chased after her.

Ch 36

"You're not getting anything from him. He's a vegetable. His brain is literally mush." Tsunade sighed. "Sorry."

"Well we'll just have to do it the hard way we found Orochimaru we can find who ever the hell this is." Naruto turned. "Sasuke, Konan I'm so sorry I don't even know how he got in here."

"I think I can help with that."

Everyone turned and looked at Gaara. "I sent a message with a description and Ebizo has and idea as to who this was." He handed the scroll to Naruto and he opened it. Kakashi and Sasuke stood behind him with Sakura reading it. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"That's not possible he died over a hundred years ago." Naruto shrugged.

"Everyone thought the same of Madara so who was this Dokemaru?" Kakashi sighed.

"Well I wasn't exactly around back then but, I'll bet there is a scroll somewhere that will tell about him." Sakura ran out the door.

"I'll be back." She came back a few minutes later with Sai. "Okay everyone. Sai tell them."

"I have read several volumes on Dokemaru. He was a feudal lord that ruled almost the entire land of fire by himself. He was an incredible ninja. He used genjutsu but, it was far beyond anything we know today. Only the Sharingan in Sasuke and Imari could compete but, the thing he had that was so special was that he could put people into a deep almost hibernation and strip them of their powers. Once he had their powers he could simply incorporate them into himself.

Sasuke paled. "And now he has the most powerful sharingan I've ever seen." Sasuke had tried to turn back time but, he had found out with his family that there were things you just couldn't change. He would just have to do this the hard way.

Konan shook. "And, the rinnegan." They all stood there silently.

"If it is Dokemaru we have time. A lot of it." They all glared at Sai.

"Not that we don't want them back right now but, he needs their powers to mature before he can take them." Naruto frowned. Sai looked at him and sighed.

Sasuke scowled. "It was the same reason Orochimaru didn't want to take me until I had matured unless he had too. When we turn somewhere between sixteen and eighteen we gain all the power we are going to have it's just a matter of tapping into it. So if he has to wait why take them now."

"It's his special jutsu. He puts them in a sort of stasis in a world of perfect happiness. So they will stay docile while he slowly loosens their ties on their powers.

"Where was his central base we should start there?" Sai walked to the map and showed them. Kakashi frowned. "That is the Lord that Imari and her team went to on their first mission. He's not Dokemaru."

"No but that may be where he first saw her it's something anyway." They all nodded. Naruto looked at them all.

"Okay Everyone get your best together I want every available team on this. Keep missions going but anyone who doesn't have to go somewhere else is going after this guy. We will not let another innocent life be lost to some freak who wants something that isn't his and, we all need to keep in mind that if this guy get's the Rinnegan and the sharingan he'll also have the cat." They all left very solemn. Sakura stayed and sat down. Kakashi leaned out the window. Sasuke sat on Naruto's desk. "You two will leave as soon as you can Sakura you pick whoever you want in your place I know you can't leave the baby." Naruto frowned.

"Yes…" They left all except Sasuke. He just looked out the window his face infinitely sad.

"We'll get her back Sasuke." He nodded.

"I was just wondering what her perfect world would look like." He sighed.

Naruto smiled sadly. "I can just imagine it would be a wonderful place to be." He took his shoulder. "But, it wouldn't be real."

"Oh I know…I'm going but, it would be a nice place wouldn't it?" Naruto nodded and he was gone. Naruto sat and realized Sasuke was right Imari and Yuuka's perfect world would be something to see for sure. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Imari leapt through the air and flew through the trees. She looked at Yuuka and he nodded. They leapt down in front of the group of men.

"Alright boys it's all over hand over the trunk." They stood ten meter's apart.

"What to a couple of kids. Why the hell would we do that?" Yuuka nodded and Imari smiled They moved in as one and it was over in minutes. They grabbed the trunk and Yuuka pulled out a sealing scroll.

"Here I'll put it in here I don't want to carry the heavy thing." She grinned and nodded. They had been a team for six months now. They worked well together. They really needed a third but for small jobs like this they just went alone. For the big stuff they went with one of their father's or an Uncle. But, most of the time it was just the two of them.

They walked slowly back. "Well what are you hoping for on your birthday?"

"Well I already kind of have everything. I think I'd like to go and see my family. That would be fun." Yuuka nodded.

"I know they live so far away. I think I might go with you. I haven't seen anyone from the Leaf in a long time. Maybe I can talk Mom and Dad into going." She smiled.

"That would be fun we could all go." They wandered home.

"Do you sometimes get the feeling that everything is exactly the way it's supposed to be?" He smiled.

"Yes Of course what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if I was the only one that's all." She smiled. "Come on I want to get home. We still have to deliver this to Kitako where they took it from before we can even go home." Yuuka nodded and they took off.

*****

"It's been almost a year and we haven't found a trace of this guy yet." Naruto covered his face with his hands. "Damn it I'm so sorry. I just can't keep having every single person we have on this all the time." Sasuke squeezed his shoulder and Konan sighed.

"We understand. We'll keep looking you have to take care of everyone not just us." He frowned and met her eyes.

"But, Imari is just as much my niece as she is his. She means so much to me and so does Yuuka he is such a good boy. I never should have allowed them to take the exam." Sasuke sighed.

"And they just would have smiled and nodded if you forbid them you know better than that." He sighed. "Konan I want you to stay here you haven't been feeling well. Help Sakura she needs someone that can understand. And, I am taking my team I will check in I will come and see Sakura but, I won't stop until she comes home." Naruto nodded.

"Just take care of yourself. I don't want to have to send anyone to save you." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I will never live that down." Everyone shook their heads.

"I want to go." They turned and Fuyuu stood there with Gaara.

"When did you get here?" Naruto stood.

"She was very worried. She has a request and I was hoping I could help persuade you." Naruto sat back down and motioned for them to sit too.

"She wishes to take Imari's team and go with them and look. She has kept in touch and they have tried to let her know. They are smart children they know that you are going to stop searching they want permission to continue on their own. They would need a squad leader but, If you have no one Matzuri has volunteered to go." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Fuyuu, we would love to do that actually Aiko and Hisho were in here earlier asking me the same thing. I didn't know you had anything to do with it though. Kakashi has asked to go along." Gaara nodded.

"Good then it is settled. When will they leave out."

"Now!" Fuyuu stood. Gaara shook his head and smiled sadly.

Naruto smiled sympathetically at her. "Fuyuu that isn't possible for an extended mission like this you need to prepare. You can head out in the morning." She frowned but was quiet.

"Sasuke and his team will leave with you but separate as you near the area we are fairly certain he has to be. He either has a seal on the place he's hiding or he's underground or something. But, we won't stop looking." She looked at the floor.

The next morning they waited at the gate. Sasuke hugged Sakura and kissed his son's hair. "I will find her." She smiled sadly. Jugo stood there his large cloak billowing his dog standing beside him. "We will not fail." He scowled. Suiguetsu and Karin were very quiet they didn't even want to fight anymore everyone was so upset.

Fuyuu was stressed as were her new teammates. They just wanted to get going.

"You be careful." Kakashi looked at Naruto and Gaara.

"I won't let anything happen to them." They nodded. Then they were gone.

"I hate this." Gaara sighed. They turned and headed back to the mansion. "Hasn't that family seen enough horror?" Naruto nodded.

"I know I feel the same."

"I will be going soon. Thank you for the frog it is most convenient. I will be able to get home much sooner." Naruto nodded.

"My pleasure. Under normal circumstances. I would just be glad that I can see my friend but, now I just feel so worried."

****

Sasuke sat in the tree wondering what was going on. He couldn't find anything about this man. Nothing anywhere. What did that mean. "Perhaps he is disguising himself as someone very innocuous. A farmer or a small lord. It is possible." Katsuya sat on his shoulder.

"That is possible. I know but, I still should have found something by now. We've been looking for two years." She sighed sadly.

"I know but if he simply stays put it would be very hard to find him unless you simply go door to door. He managed to keep himself safe for many years." He frowned.

"Stays put. If he stays put that jutsu of his would take a lot of chakra wouldn't it? Do you think we could see it?" She nodded.

"That might be it. Instead of looking for the man. Or something to do with him. Perhaps we should start looking for his power source." Sasuke nodded.

"We've been doing that but, I think I was being to quick. I let my emotions rule me. We need to be methodical. We'll just make a radius and start searching.

"That's what they did to find you. It worked even if you weren't exactly willing." Katsuya looked at him. He wondered how a slug could manage to look condescending but, she managed.

"Alright just tell my wife I love her and goodnight." She laughed softly.

"I'll give a report to the Hokage as well." He nodded and she was gone. He sighed.

"Well what are we doing." Everyone asked as he fell to the ground.

"We'll start again tomorrow but, Jugo and Kimi will run parallel to us and we'll make circles looking for any chakra spikes. Anything out of the ordinary will be checked out. We will have Katsuya and she will relay messages for us."

"Jugo's wearing the slimy thing." Jugo frowned.

"You should feel very honored to have the fifth Hokage be so very generous." He frowned at Suiguetsu.

"I am while she's on your shoulder." Sasuke sighed.

'I'm going to get some sleep." He leapt back into the tree and Katsuya came back and gave him the update and his wife's love and a DaDa from his son." He had missed his first steps. Now he was missing his words.

"I will find her brother I swear to you I won't give up." He closed his eyes.

Ch 37

Yuuka looked at Imari and smiled. She was beautiful. He had always thought she was pretty. But, somehow she seemed more. Her hair was long almost to her waist. Her large dark eyes were soft.

She stood on the Hokage's head. He had seen her and wondered what she was doing. "Hello."

He smiled. He never could sneak up on her. "I saw you and I wasn't busy. I just thought maybe I would come and see you."

She turned. "I feel like…like we've been here like this before."

He frowned. "Now that you mention it. I feel that way too." He shrugged. "Oh well. It's probably our imagination."

She sighed. "Yes I'm sure you're right." She sat down.

"You seem awful down what's the matter?"

"I feeling I'm missing something big. Like there's something I'm forgetting." He looked out over the village.

"I don't know what it would be. Where's your Dad?"

"With yours they are playing Shougi." He nodded.

"My Dad likes playing yours because he has an even chance. He never wins against Shikamaru." She smiled.

"I know my Dad feels the same way." He touched her sad face.

"Whatever it is it will be okay." She turned into his touch unconsciously. He suddenly felt very warm. Before he'd even thought about it he kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled back and looked at her and she smiled.

"That was very nice." He grinned. Thank goodness or he could spend the next few days trying to get over his pain. He stood.

"I'm going to find my Mom I'll see you later." She smiled at him and nodded.

When he was gone she just sighed. Why did that feel so real when the rest of her life felt like a dream.

_Because it is a dream._

_Teika you haven't spoken to me in a long time._

_You were happy I didn't want to take that from you. I love your family. Even if they aren't real._

_What do you mean?_

_They aren't real Imari your parents are gone. This is all a dream. Yuuka's father is gone. I'm so sorry Imari but, it's a dream. _

Imari watched as the cat showed her, her real life and she just let the tears fall. If Dokemaru had been watching he would have known but, everything had been so quiet. He didn't bother to look anymore. They had been in his jutsu for four years. She was fourteen and he was sixteen. Soon he would be able to take them.

Imari looked out over the village. "How could everything be so real. It feels like a dream but, it's vivid.

_Your sight allows Dokemaru to create everything. All the way down to the way your father smells. The way the light flickers in your mother's eyes._

_My father killed his whole family and then died by my Uncle's hands. _

_Yes._

_Yuuka's father died as a child and was brought back as a part of Nagato and in the real world that's why Yuuka has a Rinnegan too. I had wondered why in my dream he had that. Teika I don't want to wake up._

_You will die if you stay here._

_Then I can be with my father and mother in heaven._

_Your Uncle will be looking for you. He will not stop. He will search for you till it kills him or Dokemaru kills you and uses your powers and mine and Yuuka's to kill him and everyone else._

_I know. How much time do I have?_

_You are safe yet._

_Can I stay just a little longer. _

_Yes my little Imari I am so sorry. Life is what it is and sometimes the fairytale isn't there. But, you do have people that love you in the real world so does Yuuka and your love for him is very real._

_Thank you Teika but, I think I'd like to be alone for a little while. _

She sat there in the silence. The pain eating her alive. If this was a dream and she flew off of here would she die. Did she want to live. In that world the one where her parents were dead her father a disgrace. All the people she loved most in the world gone. Dead.

No that wasn't true. Uncle Sasuke and Uncle Naruto loved her very much. Yuuka's mother must be dying inside without him. No this was wonderful but it wasn't real.

An illusion of peace is just that an illusion. She stood and leapt off. She hit the ground. She knew this wasn't real but, she was going to take advantage of the time she had left.

She found her father walking home. "Dad can I talk to you?"

"Of course Honey. I was just going to the lake to sit." She nodded and followed.

They sat and she leaned against him. He sighed. "You figured it out didn't you?"

She frowned and looked at him. "How do you know?"

"I told you I'd always be with you." She felt the tears. He pulled her into his arms. "Don't honey I have cherished every single moment of this. This is what my life could have been like. You gave me that or he did but, either way it gave me a couple of years to see you grow up and some time to see what life could have been like if I hadn't messed it all up so much."

"Daddy you…" He smiled.

"Don't worry about that let's just sit here for a little while longer." She smiled and leaned against him and cried.

"I'm loosing you all over again." He smiled.

"You never lost me at all I love you I will never be gone from you. I will always be here for you. If you need me." She furrowed her brow.

"I can't talk to you though, hear your voice when I feel sad. And, I have to listen to everyone tell me how evil you were just because they didn't know you. They didn't understand." He looked at the water.

"I know I hate that for you." He looked at her. "I wish I could have had this life."

"Life is life not a fairytale." She quoted the cat. "Daddy I love you so much. And, you will always be my hero." He cried then too and held her. They spent that night sitting there like that. Then she stood and he did too.

"Time to tell Yuuka?" He looked at her.

"Yes it is time. Is his father." He smiled.

"He is here we are the only two that are truly here everyone else is false. Your mother is in heaven. She has no reason to linger nor does my family. I will return to your mother when this is finished. She smiled at least they were together.

"I'm going to go and get his father you go and find him." She nodded sadly. "It's okay I'll see you in a little while."

She walked away feeling numb. She wandered down the fake street in the fake village.

She saw one of her dead relatives. She smiled.

"What's the matter?" She looked at her Fake Uncle Naruto.

"You're not real and all of this happiness is fake." He just smiled at her.

"Oh." She just sighed and wandered away. How could she have fallen for this. That was easy she had wanted to. She had wanted this life. Her family alive her father a hero.

She saw Yuuka and he smiled at her but, she saw a sadness. "Are you alright Yuuka."

"Sure why wouldn't I be." She searched his eyes and smiled sadly.

"You know don't you." His eyes filled with worry. Then he smiled.

"I've known the whole time. My Rinnegan is more powerful than any genjutsu." She sighed and pulled him down onto a bench.

"Why?"

"Do you really have to ask me that?" She put her head on his shoulder.

"No I suppose not. Why did you kiss me?" He smiled.

"Because I wanted to."

"It wasn't some kind of wake up call?" He laughed softly.

"No, I just wanted to kiss you."

"Good because I would have hit you." He watched her and she watched his eyes change. "I knew there was something odd about that, I think I just wanted it to be so much that I let it be." He smiled.

"I know the feeling." He touched her face and she closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers gently again. He smiled against her lips. "I think I like that."

"Me too."

Yahiko and Nagato shared a look and grinned. "Well will you look at that."

Itachi frowned. "Yes will you look at your sixteen year old son kissing my little girl."

Yahiko smiled. "She is fourteen there's only two years difference between them and that was very chaste."

"Right." He sighed. "What do you think will happen to them?"

"I don't know but, they are already beyond us. They understand so many things we didn't. Well that's not fair Yahiko understood it was Me that didn't." Itachi just watched them.

"What do you think of your son." He looked at him and smiled.

"He is more than I ever could have asked for." He smiled. "I'm glad I got to meet him."

They both looked at them and didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed. They just smiled sadly.

"We don't know what to do now?"

"Now you wake up and live your lives."

"How do we do that?" Imari asked softly leaning closely to Yuuka.

"The same way you did before with courage and heart." Yahiko ruffled Yuuka's hair. "I got to meet you. That will be my heaven. And, when you get back tell your mother I love her I always loved her." Yuuka hugged him the tears falling. Nagato let them have that moment he had had a few years with him and many with Konan.

Imari looked at her Dad and just curled into his arms. "Daddy."

"I know baby I know but, this is the world and not a fairytale." She nodded the tears falling.

"I'm glad it was really you with me."

"Me too." He smiled at her. "I love you Imari and your mother sends her love. We are all so proud of you." She felt the tears. That was when it happened. They were gone. She fell to the ground and moaned. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried.

Yuuka's arms wrapped around her. "It's okay Imari, please don't cry."

"He's gone…again." He just held her and ran his fingers through her long hair. "He left me again."

"He couldn't stay."

"I know but, I just…" He pulled her into his arms.

"I understand I do."

"I know you do." She held onto him. Her hands curled tightly in his shirt. "Now what do we do?"

"We kill him."

"Do we really want to? He brought our fathers to us." She sighed. "I know that wasn't his intention but, it is what happened."

"He wants our powers we can't let him live." She sighed.

"I just hate the idea of killing the man that let me have a life with my family even if it was fake." He sighed.

"I know."

"Perhaps we could reason with him." He raised a brow but, she sighed. "I know but we could try."

He nodded and smiled. "Alright."

"So how do we wake up?" He frowned.

"That part I'm not sure about perhaps it could be done by pain. How long has it been since something hurt you." She nodded.

She snickered. "Leave it to you to find a plan that hurts." He rolled his eyes.

He pulled his kunai and watched her; she did the same. They both did it at the same time. They stabbed their hands and both gasped awake. They sat up and took their first real breath in over three years.

"Oh…" The pain of reality hit her and she doubled over. Emotional pain must be dimmed in that jutsu as well. He closed his eyes. He slid off the table and touched her face.

She looked at him. "I…"

He just smiled and pulled her close and both of them realized that every emotion must have been dimmed because they both gasped at the spark that lit between them when they jerked away from each other they looked at each other a little apprehensively. "Maybe we should just get out of here."

"I don't think so little children." They turned and looked at Dokemaru.

She looked at him. "Why did you do that?"

He watched her. Yuuka watched him carefully. "Don't try anything Dokemaru. My Rinnegan has never fallen prey to your jutsu."

He frowned. "But, you were in the jutsu."

"Only because I chose it and because I didn't want to take Imari away from her dream." He looked at her. "She thinks we should reason with you because she loved her family and she loved having more time with them. I think you should simply die for trying to strip us of our powers." He stepped forward looking him in the eye now.

"I think we both know I can do it." He sighed. "I liked meeting my father as well."

"But, if you knew it was illusion."

"Our father's were real. They came to us because they loved us that much." She smiled. "You did that for us. I don't want to hurt you." Imari smiled.

Dokemaru looked at her. "Then what will you do to me?"

She sighed. "I don't really know."

"I won't just go quietly. I can't no one has known of my existence if they did they would kill me." She didn't know what to do…

Fuyuu was on the eastern side of the perimeter of the huge circle they were in. They were using radios because, after all this time they finally had a lead. It wasn't a spike in chakra actually it was the opposite it was a complete lack of chakra at all. No life what so ever in a forest. That just wasn't possible.

Everyone was there and looking. She was being meticulous as was Hinata who was with her. Neji was with Sasuke.

"Fuyuu head east Neji says he sees chakra he swears it looks like the kids." Sasuke told her and she immediately transformed. She lifted off and flew Hinata leapt to her back. As she predicted she could be dragon now and could even carry a rider.

"On my way." Hinata called.

Sasuke lifted off carrying Neji who frowned but, didn't comment….

Dokemaru smiled. "So you liked my jutsu." He wondered what to do these two children could kill him if they wanted his power was great but, the boy was not affected by it. And, the girl would not fall prey a second time she was in too much pain. That was his downfall real pain could break any of his jutsu that was why it was so crucial that his victims be in a good mood when he took them like the children enjoying their fight.

Of course he could use his fail safe but, it would damage their powers he really wanted those. "I could make it permanent you know. You could be with your family always."

She looked at him and her eyes darkened. "It wouldn't be real. My Uncle has to be worried out of his mind. And, Konan Yuuka's mother. All they have is each other." She shook her head.

"No this isn't right and you were going to kill us." She looked at the ground. "I don't suppose you'll just come quietly?"

He watched her warily. "No I didn't really think so."

******

"Well?"

"I see them the children and a man but, I don't know how we'll get to them it's almost as if their in a different place. No that's not it they're right here but," Neji closed his eyes and looked again. Hinata landed behind him and frowned.

Neji looked at her. "Do you see what I see?"

"Yes. I think Sasuke could use his chidori and disrupt it." Sasuke looked at them.

"There seems to be some kind of shield it's almost invisible but, if you use your chidori it should dissolve it." He shrugged and reached out.

Hinata took his hand and covered it with her own. "Here."

"Okay." He let the chidori flow around him avoiding involving the people with him then he sent a burst into what looked like air but, he let his eyes spin and change and the Kemei came swirling out the barrier dissolved….

"It seems like you've been found Dokemaru. I can feel my family out there." Imari sighed. "I'm sorry I wish that we could have saved you but, I'm afraid that's not possible I know what my Uncle will do to you once he finds you. I promise you he'll show no mercy but you already know that since you've seen inside my mind."

Dokemaru smiled. "Well I suppose I need to bring out my fail safe after all. That's too bad." He watched their faces. "This is going to hurt you two a lot more than it hurts me." His smile brightened and he pulled up his hands and faster than they could stop he made the signs for some kind of jutsu. Chakra crackled the air. She grabbed Yuuka.

"We have got to get away from here. Teika feels something coming." They leaped just as his hand hit the ground.

Dokemaru slammed his hand into the ground. "Summoning Jutsu…Three prong dragon."

"What…?" They all watched in horror as the three giant dragons appeared in the smoke and roared. Fuyuu narrowed her gaze. "Those are real dragons just as real as me."

The animals snapped at the air. Dokemaru stood behind them. "I captured these dragons many years ago and they hate being taken from there happiness in my jutsu. Here they have to know all their kind is gone vanished. In my special jutsu they live the life they should have if they're line had not been wiped out because of fear and predjudice, by shin obi like you." He looked at them. "Now my little pets kill them.

Yuuka frowned. "Damn it I'll have to kill them."

"No! You can't!" Fuyuu ran in front of him. His eyes closed an instant before the blow had been cast she placed her body in between. "No you can't kill them they are my family. They have to be. Sasuke ran to stop her as she boldly walked forward. Three blood thirsty dragons, facing her down. "You are aren't you?" She looked at them. The fire blazed but, she just stepped forward. "This fire won't harm me."

She threw back her head and let herself change. "It can't hurt me because it's my fire too." She was now looking at them smaller but, still looking at them with the same fierceness.

The dragons stilled. "Impossible." One looked at her and frowned. Then a man stood where the dragon had been. "You can't be they are all gone. Our kind are dead." He reached up and touched her. "How and here you stand with the shin obi that killed us."

"No they saved me, mother died she had been sick and the villagers were afraid of me they pushed me away threw stones at me but, this girl found me and she sent her Uncle to save me. I live with them. They are my family my friends." She smiled. "I didn't know what I was. The village said I was a monster but, Sasuke and the Kazekage showed me I wasn't a monster and that I was special and deserved love." The man walked forward and looked down at her his golden hair and eyes a testament to what lay within. Now the other two dragons were quiet and watching. Dokemaru had to do something.

"A lie it's a lie the girl look at her eyes she uses those eyes to control you and the girl. Look at her she's a demon. Her father killed his whole family his entire clan murdered them you can't trust her." Imari closed her eyes. When they opened they were red and filled with rage. She leaped before anyone could stop her.

She was in the man's face. "You will never speak of my father again." She held the blade to his face. "I will make sure of it because I'm going to cut out your tongue." Sasuke touched her.

"No Imari that is not what he would have wanted. Don't taint your hands. His blood is unworthy." She was trembling.

"But…" He smiled at her and for a moment she could see her father in his eyes. She sighed. She was so tired suddenly. She let herself fall.

Sasuke picked her up and looked at Neji who took her. Then his eyes met Dokemaru's. "Now for you."

Dokemaru heard her words in his mind. There would be no mercy from this man. "I could give you back your family."

"You could give me a lie and it wouldn't work on me. I know your game. I have far too much pain and darkness in me for your jutsu to work on me." He smiled and Dokemaru could see it he felt fear for the first time in a very long time. He needed to get away.

"Well it looks like it's time for me to leave." He pulled up his hands and was stopped by a set of hands. "What the hell."

Sasuke smiled. "I told you there is far too much darkness in me this is my Susanoo. I have you and now I will deal with you as I wish."

"What is this jutsu?"

"A gift from my brother." He smiled. "Would you like to see what it can do?"

Neji watched and frowned. He turned to everyone else. "It is time to get away from here. Sasuke will deal with this. These people need medical attention. He looked at the three new comers. "You have been in his jutsu a very long time we need to make sure you are healthy." The two men and the woman frowned.

"Wait what is going to happen to him…to Dokemaru." One woman with pale hair watched her captor in the giant hands of the Ssuanoo.

Sasuke looked at the man and smiled. "Oh I don't know I thought I might show him something." His eyes spun and Dokemaru froze then he went stiff for a few seconds and then he simply went limp. Sasuke dropped him and turned away. "I don't care what you do with him now. His days of stealing children are over." Sasuke walked to his niece and picked her up into his arms. "Katsuya please go and get Naruto to summon us." The slug disappeared.

It was only a few minutes before the Hokage appeared and smiled at everyone. "Well what do we have here?"

Sasuke smiled. "I'll tell you but, we need to get everyone back to the Leaf and make sure their alright." He nodded.

"Very good let us do that." He pulled his hands up and his eyes changed. He summoned them all to the Leaf and they all let out a sigh of relief this had been a very long four years.

Sasuke sat in Naruto's office his son sleeping in his arms. "Well I think I have a new understanding of your fear and pain at chasing after me. God how awful. The fear that she would die and I couldn't save her." He sighed. "I felt so damn helpless."

Naruto nodded. "I know. You can't understand another's pain unless you have felt it yourself. I had to learn that lesson the hard way."

"This took a great toll on Konan she is very ill." Naruto nodded.

"Yes she is. I fear for Yuuka." Sasuke looked out the window sadly.

"Mother are you alright." He knew she wasn't but, he wanted the lie.

"Of course dear." He frowned. He had done this he should have ended the jutsu right away. This was his fault. He fell to his knees beside her.

"I'm so sorry. I did this to you." She glared at him.

"What in the world would make you think that." She touched his face and made him look at her. "You did not cause this I have been sick for many years. Your father helped keep me alive and healthy but, I have been sick for most of my life. Don't you dare blame yourself. You are the only reason I have lived so long. My love for you has kept me going. You are everything to me. But, I am tired. So very tired." He fell to her side and cried. She touched his head. Then he looked at her and his eyes filled with determination.

She shook her head frantically. "You mustn't do it I know what you are thinking my son no you can't do that. Please don't. I don't want to live that way. What you have told me has given me peace I know your father is there and he is waiting for me with Nagato. I will be with them soon. Please don't darken your heart with that jutsu. I can't have you do that for me."

He sighed and dropped his head. "Mother…I…don't want to watch you die."

She smiled. "I'm not dying…I'm going home. You are strong enough you have other's that love you. You'll be fine. I can finally rest." He lay there with her and listened to her breathing. When she fell into an exhausted sleep and he was sure she wasn't going yet he left and got some fresh air the smell of death hung over the place so heavily that it felt like the air was too thick to even breath.

He found himself on the Hokage's it was a good place to think you could see the entire village. It was peaceful. And, Imari liked it here he felt closer to her here. He hadn't seen her since they had gotten home. She was busy with her family and she had escorted the dragons back to the sand. He didn't even know if she had come back yet. He closed his eyes and felt the pain of it all.

She watched him sorrow rolled off of him in waves. She could almost see his chakra without her eyes. His powers were just under the surface. She had heard about his mother when she had gotten home but, she had been so busy she hadn't had the time to go and see him yet. She had felt him up here and decided to come and see him.

"Are you going to do it?"

"She begged me not too." He looked out over the city. "I guess that's the first step towards becoming our father's isn't it."

She sat down. "I don't know. I have come very close to the kind of darkness I know my father had. The darkness in my Uncle. I have felt it inside myself clawing to get free."

"Anger and hatred are powerful creatures." He looked at her. "But, love and understanding are more powerful right. That's what Naruto said." She smiled.

"Yes that's what he said. It saved your father and my Uncle. They had both gone as far into the darkness as you can go and they came back. I don't want that path for myself. It would make my family sad." She sighed.

"I know…That's why I won't do it." He closed his eyes. "That's why I will let my mother die." Those words were so painful to say.

"I'm so sorry Yuuka." She leaned into him. "I wish I knew I could be so strong in your place." He wrapped her into his arms and pulled her close.

"I love you Imari." He whispered softly.

"I love you too." They sat like that a long time. Then he went home and spent the last few hours of his mother's life telling her about everything that had happened in the jutsu of his perfect life. She smiled and cried. He let Imari come and show her with her eyes. His mother died with a smile on her face and he could have sworn he saw his father come and take her away but, he didn't really know he was so lost when it happened if not for Imari he may have lost his mind completely.

Ch 38

Imari was afraid to leave Yuuka alone he was vulnerable. "Yuuka I want you to come and stay with us at the house."

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can please. I don't know how to be away from you anymore." He frowned but nodded. He didn't think that was the reason for this but either way he didn't want to see her unhappy. She smiled.

She ran home while he packed. "Uncle Sasuke." He looked up from the scroll he was reading and met eyes with her. "I asked Yuuka to come here he's been in that house all alone I don't think that's a good idea."

Sasuke smiled. "I agree. He can stay in my old room." She nodded and ran away.

He frowned. "Was that Imari?" He nodded to Sakura.

"Yuuka is going to be staying here for a while she's worried about him."

Sakura nodded. "I can't say that I really relish the idea of him getting depressed."

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't think that's what worries her. She cares for him."

"I know she reminds me of myself." She smiled and slid into his lap. He suddenly felt apprehensive.

"You were obsessed." She glared at him.

"I was in love."

"Whatever you want to call it." He laughed as she hit him.

"She's not like me." She sighed and, curled into his arms. "She is all grown up. When I was her age I could barely hold my own. I couldn't have possibly done the things she does."

"She didn't have much choice her only real childhood was when she was very small. Then she watched her parents everyone she had been raised with die. Then she's kidnapped. Couple that with her ability how could you be a child. She had to see what I had to see only she had to know it was her father that did it. She is sweet and kind that is the real miracle.

She could be so different. She could be cold and angry." He kissed her softly.

"She knows what that gets you she's seen that too." Sakura smiled knowingly at him. He nodded and they sat quietly for a while.

"Naruto." The soft voice had him picking up his head.

"Hello Hinata." He smiled as she leaned down and he kissed her soundly. She blushed and stood.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" She shrugged.

"I just thought I'd come and see you." He stood and pulled her into his arms.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" He looked into her eyes. Hinata smiled and nodded.

They walked down to his personal part of the house Shizune had anticipated their needs and made two plates they ate dinner and then sat in the living room and he watched her as they watched a movie.

She really was beautiful. She looked at him and blushed. They had been dating for over four years but, with all the stress they had been under they hadn't been able to do more than see each other every so often have a dinner or take a walk.

He smiled finally they might be able to spend some time together. After the movie they walked around the village. He took her to the bridge in the garden. He turned and looked at her. "Hinata…"

She looked at him and the flush brushed across her cheeks. He really liked that. He had never really paid any attention to it but he really liked being able to affect her like that. "Naruto." Her soft voice wavered.

He touched her face and she shivered. He smiled. "Hinata, I love you." her breath caught. He kissed her gently and his fingers feathered through her hair. "I want to marry you."

She watched him her eyes sparkling with unshed happy tears. She threw her arms around him and kissed him he laughed and spun her around. They stopped and he looked at her. They looked at each other for a few breathless moments and then he leaned down and kissed her in earnest. His hands slipped down her shoulders and he felt his emotions rising. Passion was a part of everything in his life. He could feel it taking over as his hands slipped around her and curled around the railing of the bridge. His body leaning into hers as she shook with pleasure. She cupped his face with her small hands.

She pulled back and looked at him. "I love you Naruto I have always loved you."

He smiled at her. "I know…" He took her hand. "I will love you the rest of my days."

"I know." She grinned happily. They walked to her home. She turned and looked at him. "Naruto come in." He looked at her and smiled.

"Hinata," He looked at her and her eyes were soft and filled with wanting. It was more tempting than he would ever want to admit. He groaned. "I want to but, no. You're worth more than that. I want to do this right." She smiled and sighed.

"Oh alright I tried." He raised his brows.

"You are a very tempting woman but, I want to be married to you before we do that. Who knows I might mess up so bad you'd want to get away but you'd be stuck then." He grinned.

She laughed and walked into her house. "Good night Naruto."

"Good night Hinata." He turned and headed back to his home.

He walked into his office and sat down. "That was a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"What?" He sighed.

"Well I asked Hinata to marry me." Sasuke stood up and clapped him on the shoulder.

"That's great I'm happy for you. But, I don't know why that would be hard for you. You are really good at expressing your feelings you always have been." Naruto laughed.

"That wasn't the hard part. She asked me to spend the night with her the hard part was saying no." Sasuke raised a brow.

"I see, well I can imagine that was hard." He sat down.

"So what are you doing in my office this late." Sasuke clasped his hands over his face a sign that he was agitated. "What's the matter?"

"Yuuka is now living in my house." Naruto nodded.

"I had heard that, is he a problem?" He frowned. He seemed like a very nice young man to me."

"He's great he's smart and kind that's not it." Naruto just wasn't seeing where there was a problem.

"Okay."

"You see the problem is that Imari is in love with him." Naruto raised his brows.

"Oh, I see." He looked out the window. "Well I think he is an honorable enough young man that you don't have to worry."

"Oh I know that but, I just need to not have to be there for a little while I think what bothers me is that I feel like I'm going to loose her and I don't want to loose her I just got her back." Naruto smiled.

"Well I think you have a while yet they are still pretty young."

Sasuke nodded. "I know."

"Well we need to figure out what you are going to do now that you are done chasing after bad guys and missing children." Sasuke watched him. "I have been thinking and I would really like to bring back the police force for the leaf. The An bu will just be a part of it. I have no intention of having a covert anything." He smiled. "I want you to run it."

Sasuke started shaking his head. "I don't know Naruto."

"You don't have to tell me right now." He yawned. "I'm going to bed. Feel free to stay as long as you like."

"No I think I'll go home and sleep with my wife." He looked at Naruto and sighed. "Too bad you don't have one. I guess you have to go to bed alone." He leaped out the window before the kunai could hit him. He laughed all the way home.

He walked in his house and didn't see his wife he frowned. Where was she. He walked outside and followed down the porch he walked to the edge of the house. There she was sitting in the moonlight looking at the water. He smiled.

He wandered down to the water. "Hey you."

"Hey how is Naruto?" He smiled.

"He asked Hinata to marry him." Sakura smiled and nodded.

"That's great." She smiled. He sat down beside her.

"What are you doing out here? You only come out here when you're thinking or something has happened." She looked at him and sighed.

"We're having a baby." He watched her face and he pulled her close. They held each other for a long time.

"Naruto offered for me to run the police force. He wants to start up the police force again. He wants me to take my father's place." She nodded.

"That would be wonderful honey." He looked out over the water.

"I don't know I'm not sure I'm up for that." She looked at him and frowned.

"Why not it's what you were born to do. That is your birth right just as much as the sharingan. Your father was the police captain. Don't you remember what your brother told you. That is the pride of your clan. That was what he said that you should be proud of your father because of that. I think you would be great at it." She pulled him to her and kissed him. "I love you, let's go to bed."

He smiled. "Now that I can do." He stood up and pulled her with him. He picked her up into his arms they moved to the house arm in arm and spent the night celebrating the baby and his new position. The next day he took Naruto up on his offer.

*********

Yuuka walked outside and saw her she was training by herself she threw the shuriken then she used a transportation to catch them. He couldn't imagine moving like she could. She was so fast.

She stopped and her hair blew in the breeze. God she was beautiful. He leapt and landed across from her. He looked at her and she met his eyes. "Hello."

"Yuuka." She smiled. "How are you?" They were on different teams so they didn't see each other a lot they had missions.

"I'm fine." He smiled at her. They spent every day for four years together at least it felt like it. "Take a walk with me."

She nodded and followed him. They wandered over the village to the forest. He sighed and jumped into a tree and sat down. She sat next to him.

"I heard they put you on a team with, a couple of rookies. How's that going for you?" He laughed.

"Well one of them is terrified of me." He sighed. "The other thinks I walk on water." He laughed. "Well you know what I mean."

She laughed with him. They sat there a long time. She looked at him and smiled. "I miss you."

He took a deep breath. He reached out and pulled her into his arms. It had been over eight months since they had come home and his mother had died. She sighed and just let the warmth of his embrace fill her. "I miss you too Imari." He kissed her hair. "I'm sorry." He pulled away and tried to calm his emotions.

She smiled and, watched his eyes. "I don't really think you have to apologize."

"Oh if you heard my thoughts you'd agree." He actually blushed and frowned. She laughed.

"Okay I guess I'll take your word for it." She stood and smiled. "Hey what do you say we fight just for fun."

Yuuka looked at her and raised a brow. "I don't know Imari I have had a lot of practice on these missions. I'm not sure it's a good idea."

Imari leapt down and smiled up at him. "You aren't the only one that's learned something new."

She was just gone and he jumped after her. He stopped moving. He pulled on his power and looked at the area around them. The Rinnegan was a type of sage power. Her disappearing trick wouldn't work anymore because he could see natural energy as long as she showed up he could follow her. He smiled and waited. She appeared behind him. He pulled his power together and as she disappeared he followed her and he was behind her. "Boo."

She jumped and looked at him. "How did you do that?" He laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

She closed her eyes and pulled on her fire and let it go. He flew away from her. She spun and turned. She pulled her sword.

He smiled and pulled his. She let the Amaterasu flames cover the sword. He watched her and raised a brow. "Is that what I think it is." She smiled and pulled them back going to the blue flames of the cat. She lunged at him and he parried. They flew away from each other.

Lee was working with his team and he heard a scuffle. "What is that?" He jumped into the trees and followed the sound he landed on a branch about fifty yards away. "Well now this is something to see."

"What is it Lee Sensei?"

"Two of the strongest fighters of your generation." They stopped and looked.

"I know who that is that's Yuuka and Imari." Everyone watched quietly as the two attacked each other with a vengeance.

Imari smiled. "You have learned something." She let go of her cat and stood there looking down at him. "But, as I said you are not the only one. She pulled back her feline head and roared. He jumped but was still hit pretty hard. He flew and pulled his hands up making the signs for a summoning. He landed on the back of a very big very angry three headed dog.

The dog reared back and shot out water at her she jumped and snatched Lee and his students just as the tree disappeared. She deposited them. "That is not a safe location for spectators." She looked at Lee and smiled her giant teeth a foot from his face. "We'll keep away from you now that we know you're here. She leaped straight up and spun through the air and hit him full force blowing him back onto the ground.

She looked at him and grinned. "Pay attention."

He laughed and jumped to her head landing on her nose. "You are very feisty today aren't you?"

"You're a challenge Teika and I love a challenge." She popped her head and snapped at him but, he was already gone.

He landed on his dog's back as he gathered his feet under him. "Alright we're going to have to get serious."

The dog knelt down and jumped roaring at her the water flying out of his mouth but they were needles of water the senbon flew through the air at her and she pulled up her Susanoo and it armored her cat body. She watched him from inside the shield. He smiled and raised a brow.

She moved forward slowly. "You know…" She prowled. "Cats and dogs are natural enemies." He laughed.

"Yes and the dog usually wins." She burst into the air and hit him with her fire. His water met it and they fought for supremacy. She landed on the other side of him. She let go of the cat and the shield and it settled back inside her She looked at him and smiled opening her eyes the four prong spiral opening the blood pouring from her eyes. His eyes widened as the black flames hit the dog and he was consumed.

He jumped down just as he would have been consumed as well. She was at him in an instant. She rolled and kicked at him. He blocked and grabbed her ankle she kicked up and around He blocked that too but now his hands were occupied she flung herself up and around until she had his leg and swung herself around they both flew and she slid away but came right back they met kick for kick and hit for hit but she had a secret. She smiled at him and threw herself away. She stopped and pulled her hands up her foot falling back.

Lee's eyes widened. "What is she doing?"

"What is it sensei?"

"That is the Hyuga style the gentle fist." The students watched rapt.

She turned her palm and motioned him to come at her. He did with all he had She dodged and slapped at him. "You know this won't do anything."

She smiled. "Oh no." She hit him again and he frowned.

He lunged at her and she pulled back and hit again. He stopped. She smiled at him. "You are hitting my chakra points how did you learn to do that?"

He pulled his sleeve up his arm was completely useless as far as molding chakra. "You have learned well from your sensei."

She bowed to him. "As have you. I didn't know Naruto had decided to train you." He grinned.

"I like him a lot." She smiled. And leaned into him.

"Me too. Let's go have lunch. You can buy since you lost." He frowned as they walked away.

"I did not loose I yielded to you that's not the same." Lee stood and watched them walk away arguing about who was the winner.

"Man was that cool and they didn't even really tear anything up." Lee nodded.

"They are both very skilled fighters. Come back to training."

"How did she learn the Hyuga style I thought you couldn't do it unless you were a Hyuga?" Lee shook his head.

"I don't know but her sharingan is similar to the byakugan hers more so than normal because of her foresight from her mother's clan. I would say she has the same abilities as the Hyuga to a point. He smiled. "I wonder how Neji feels about that."

Ch 39

"Well that was fun." He smiled.

"Yes it was. I almost took out Lee and his students though we should be more careful where we do that." He nodded.

"Yes I didn't notice them till the last moment because I was too intent on you." He watched her with intensity.

"I am hard to ignore." He laughed.

"And not the least bit arrogant." She shook her head smiling.

"Never I'm just being honest." He laughed and she did to.

He paid and they left walking down the street. He watched her and tried to build up courage. They were getting to the house he needed to do this before they got there. He looked at her. "Come with me."

She looked at him puzzled by the intensity of his voice. He grabbed her hand and ran she went with him They got all the way to the hot springs and he jumped still holding her arm that water was hot she wasn't really sure about this but she let him pull her in as they got the falls he shifted the water apart and a cavern she didn't know was in there. She blinked at him as they landed.

He looked at her and she wondered what in the world he was doing. The cat was purring with anticipation. What was she so excited for. He looked at her and his face was tense. "What in the world did you have to drag me in here for?" He closed his eyes and when they opened they were soft. He slowly reached out and slid his fingers into her hair she sighed and leaned into his touch.

He leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away after a minute and smiled at her. "I have waited a really long time to do that in the real world."

She couldn't speak she just watched him and searched his gaze she had never felt anything like that in her life. He had kissed her in their dream world but it had all been blunted feelings thoughts. Everything softened. This was intense and like lighting a fire. She was burning.

She watched him and wondered if he felt it too. "Are you angry with me." She did manage to shake her head.

"Oh good." He sighed. "I was afraid maybe you didn't like that and I was in trouble."

She laughed. "No I just it isn't the same."

"No." He watched her. "It's not. His eyes were hazy. "Maybe we should keep that to a minimum." She nodded still feeling like she was going to catch on fire any minute. She needed to talk to Sakura about that.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." She kept watching him and the cat was purring she wanted to attack him. Make him do it again. She was desperate of course the cat had been around for hundreds of years and she had never been truly kissed before either. A host was not someone that ended up in a lot of relationships.

"Yes I think we should leave." He nodded but they just kept staring at each other. She shook her head.

"Come on." She grabbed him and let her eyes spin. They landed outside the Uchiha clan gates. Yuuka smiled at her.

"I need to go and speak to Naruto." She nodded. He was gone and she walked in in a haze. She needed to find her aunt.

Yuuka walked into Naruto's office but, he couldn't possibly talk to him now Sasuke was standing in there. In fact he suddenly felt guilty just being in there. He turned to slip back out but Naruto held up a hand.

Sasuke looked at him and nodded. He kept his eyes downcast. Sasuke frowned. What was he so nervous about? He looked back at Naruto. "I have a problem. Whether it's a ninja problem or a civilian problem I don't know. Some one has stolen the Nara clan atifact. It's a bronzed deer. It's not very valuable as far as monetarily but, to the Nara family it is priceless."

"Was there any evidence."

"None not even Kiba could find anything. Shikamaru and his father are very upset."

"I can imagine." Naruto sighed and sat down. Keep investigating and we'll treat as a B class mission. I don't want Shikamaru think we don't care and he and his father are very busy in the capital they don't have the time to look into this. It may just be a prank. I hope so."

Sasuke nodded, he turned to leave. "Yuuka are you coming it's almost time for dinner."

Naruto looked at his strained expression. "Actually I would like to steal Yuuka for the evening if I could, I need help with something." Sasuke just nodded and was gone just as flash.

Yuuka finally took a real breath. "Okay Yuuka why in the world do you look like you committed a crime."

"No Lord Hokage I haven't committed a crime. Not yet anyway." He sighed and fell down in a chair. "I kissed Imari."

"Well I don't really think that's a crime." He watched his face.

"I'm not sure Sasuke would agree with you." Naruto laughed.

"He's not that bad." Yuuka watched him.

"That aside. I feel so…I don't even know how to describe what I feel. It's like I'm loosing my mind but at the same time it's like I can finally see clearly." Naruto watched him and sighed.

"Yuuka I don't really know what to tell you." Yuuka shook his head.

"It's okay I think I just wanted to tell someone. And I can't tell Sasuke." Naruto's eyes widened.

"No I don't think that's a good idea. He's a good man but, he's really protective of her." Yuuka sighed.

"I know, I'm tired we had a fight today and she really kicked the crap out of me." He laughed. "I couldn't let her know but she is really tough. Have you seen her use the Susanoo."

"Well yes I've seen it once." Yuuka watched his eyes.

"In her cat form." Naruto raised his brows.

"Now that I haven't seen." He nodded.

"It was incredible." He shook his head. "I have never seen anything so powerful in my life. With that much chakra she can hold the shield almost indefinitely I don't know how you could beat her." Naruto smiled.

"She is special. I have to send her to the mist soon. They need her protection it was part of her pact that allowed her to live here. Yuuka nodded.

"Yes I had heard of that. Sasuke is most disturbed by it." Naruto sighed.

"I know he is so protective of her he hates it when she leaves. Well come on you need some food then I'll send you home." Yuuka smiled. "Hinata is coming over later and I want you gone by the time she arrives. No offense."

"None taken I can imagine I would be a third wheel." They headed down stairs and Yuuka thought of Naruto's coming wedding and wondered if he could have what he had one day. He knew he was probably too young to think that way but he just couldn't imagine anyone but, Imari in his life. He sighed.

"Uncle I promised them I would keep them safe." Sasuke frowned.

"I know but damn it I can't go. Not right now." She smiled at him.

"I don't really need a chaperone anymore." He glared at her.

"That's not the point." She smiled. She had wanted to talk to her Aunt but she had been kept at the hospital. Instead she had been summoned to the mist and she had to go. "You need an escort to the mist at least I won't allow you to travel there alone."

"No Of course not." She smiled her uncle was just protective she knew that.

"I'm sending Suiguetsu and Jugo with you." She nodded.

"I appreciate that." He frowned.

"They can't stay the Mizukage has forbid it." She sighed.

"She doesn't like the idea of another village having freedom in her village I am only the exception she has allowed and only because I am a host I can imagine I will be watched closely. We are still not truly allied with the mist as we are with the sand. The grass is the attacker and it is close to all out war. They have a host and he is going to be there." Sasuke looked almost frantic.

"You can't go." She sighed and walked sitting beside him.

"Uncle you can't do that it's the home of my mother's people I can't ignore them and I promised I would help. It will be fine I will be careful and with this eye I can leave if I wish and come home." He frowned. He knew he was going to loose this fight but it broke his heart.

"If you are going to do this I want you to take a frog or Katsuya maybe." She nodded.

"Yes I can hide her in my robes." He nodded.

"That way I can speak to you through her and make sure you're okay it will help keep me sane."

She smiled and hugged him. "I love you Uncle Sasuke."

"I love you to Imari." She stood and smiled.

"I have to pack I'll leave in the morning." He nodded and waited for her to leave to let his head hit the table and moan. It was so hard to say goodbye to her. He knew he was being irrational but, he couldn't help it.

She walked in and sat down she pulled out her box. She opened it and pulled out her father's headband and Kisame's was there too. Bee had sent it to her. She smiled and touched it fondly. "I miss you both." She wanted desperately to be close to them. She pulled out the locket and pulled it over her head. The ornamental fan with the red and blue stones that had been added later. She slid her fingers over it. She had her memories. She smiled she lived her life but, she would never stop missing her family the family she knew first. She loved her Aunt and Uncle and the rest of her family but, she wanted to play with her silly Uncle Kisame and try to convince him to change into a shark so she could ride him. She had actually done that a couple times. He had really disliked it but he did it for her. He told her it was foolish. But, he laughed with her.

She put the head bands in the pack she had ready she always took her father's headband and she wore it before she went into battle. Always. With the scratch and all she didn't care it was almost a badge of honor. Now she would wear Kisame's as well she would put it around her waist. She smiled and packed it away. She pulled out one of her prize possessions. Sai had made it for her. It was a picture frame. She touched it and saw her father. He smiled at her. She felt the sting of tears but she kept them in. Then her mother was there. Kisame kissing her shark when she was four because she refused to go to bed without him doing that.

Sasuke and Sakura smiling at their wedding and him looking at her his eyes intense the starbursts flared. She smiled. He was awesome. The next picture made her heart beat faster. Yuuka his eyes intense she closed her eyes and remembered their kiss. She groaned how long would she be gone. She sighed.

After she packed she walked down to the dock and sat. Her little cousin Seala had been born and was now sitting up she was cute. Fugaku was now four he was just as she had said he would be he was already a dark and broody boy. His eyes were black and intense. Seala had been born with darker hair than her mother but lighter than her father. Her eyes were a dark green so dark they were almost the color of the forest at night. She was beautiful. She had missed so much. She sighed and looked at the water and now she would be in the mist for who knew how long all alone.

She sighed. "You're leaving tomorrow then." She nodded to Yuuka. He sat down beside her.

She leaned against him. "I have to leave out tomorrow too I'm going to the sand. I'll tell Fuyuu hello for you." Imari nodded.

She looked at him and met his eyes. He watched her and his breath caught she wanted him to kiss her. She wanted that memory to take with her but she couldn't see anything her emotions were too high. He looked away and she sighed unhappily. "Yuuka." He met her eyes again. "I don't know how long I'll be gone."

His eyes were sad but, he wasn't going to kiss her. She frowned. He was probably afraid of Uncle Sasuke.

He was still watching her. He took her hand and curled his fingers around hers his thumb making soothing circles in her palm. She smiled and looked at the water. "Yuuka look at me." He met her eyes and they spun.

"What are you doing." He frowned.

She stood in front of him the world around them was bright and the colors slashing across the sky. She smiled at him. He frowned. "What did you bring me here for."

"Are you worried?" She laughed softly. She reached up and touched his cheek. "I wanted a moment."

He realized why she did it and smiled. "I see."

His sadness was gone and he touched her face softly. He leaned down and kissed her. She reached up and touched his face letting his warmth fill her then they pulled away and she sighed and closed her eyes letting the jutsu go…

Sasuke watched them and frowned. "I think she just used her eyes."

"What would she do that for?" Sakura smiled knowingly and slid her hands up his arms and laid her head on his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes and looked at her. She watched them they were very still then she blinked and he smiled at her they watched the water again. Then they spoke quietly and stood up on the water and started skating around as if it was ice chasing each other. "Well it couldn't have been that bad."

"Right, since it could have been three minute or three days. I don't really feel better." She smiled.

"They are both very good children I don't think you have to worry but they care for each other and Naruto told me he kissed her today he was very nervous about it." Sasuke stiffened.

"I never thought I would say this but, I'm glad she's going to the mist tomorrow." Sakura laughed.

Imari was at the gate her family was there to send her off. Yuuka held her hand and smiled at her. Sasuke watched them and rolled his eyes. She let go and turned to her Uncle. She looked at him and sighed. "I'll miss you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried not to cry. Naruto patted her shoulder. She hugged everyone then she was just gone before she could actually cry. Jugo and Suiguetsu were gone after her.

Sasuke let his head drop to his chest. Yuuka did the same thing. They both sighed. Naruto watched them sadly. "She'll be alright."

They nodded. If it wasn't so serious he would laugh at them they were like watching a mirror.

Yuuka left later that day with his team headed for the sand. He was quiet. He had been sent with her team. He didn't know them that well but, his team was taking the chunin.

They moved through the forest at break neck speeds. He moved next Neji. "I have a question."

Neji looked at the serious young man. "Yes Yuuka."

"Imari and I fought the other day."

"Yes I heard of that from Lee."

"She used the gentle fist, well." He met eyes with Neji.

"She was fairly skilled at it when she became my student. She has improved further." Yuuka nodded.

"I wondered if you taught her that." Neji shook his head.

"No I believe she learned it to see if she could push me. She was very unsure of herself and volatile when she came to me. Her father's past was like a huge shadow that stood behind her weighing her down." He smiled looking ahead. "Now when people say something to her she smiles and nods. She wears his headband when she fights. The scratch in it means nothing to her. She is proud of where she came from. She still wears Sasuke's all other times. She seems to be a sentimental creature. So much was taken from her it makes her very unwilling to give up the few objects she has from her life." Neji looked ahead and Yuuka was silent for a while.

He had kept his father's headband as well but he didn't wear it. He had been ashamed. He frowned. She was proud of her father no matter what. He felt guilty for that. They stopped for the night and he sat down. Aiko sat down beside him. "Yuuka I know you like Imari but, she is really special to Hisho and I. I just wanted you to know that if you ever hurt her we'll end you." Yuuka raised his brows.

"I admire your loyalty but, I don't really plan on hurting her."

Hisho laughed. "And, what he's not saying is that us ending him is like a flea killing the dog." He scratched Matama's head. Matama barked.

Imari moved through the night she could have used her eyes but she really wasn't in a hurry.

She sat and looked at the night sky. "Are you sad?" She glanced at Jugo.

"I am despondent but it really doesn't matter I must do what I must." She sighed the cat sat on one shoulder Katsuya sat on the other. The cat slipped into her lap.

Teika sighed and looked at Jugo. "We are obligated to help the mist. It is what allows us to live in the leaf."

He nodded and was quiet. Suiguetsu sighed. "I'm not really liked in the mist."

"They let Kisame stay they won't begrudge you coming and I would eat them if they did." The cat stood up and rubbed against his shoulder. "I do like you." She smiled up at him.

He laughed and petted her head.

"I never thought I'd like a cat." She rolled her eyes. They slept and moved on the next day.

When she arrived in the mist they went to the Mizukage's mansion. The Kage stood as they entered. "So you have come." Imari nodded to her. "You have grown."

"That happens." She wore her leaf head band. The Kage frowned.

"While you are here you will wear the symbol of our village." She nodded. "Yes I will and I will wear this as well. You do not control me. I am here because I made a promise to be here."

We are at war are we not?" The Mizukage nodded.

"Yes it is heading that way for us. It is unavoidable." Imari nodded.

"When I fight I will wear both leaf and mist and they will know they have made a mistake attacking you." The Mizukage sighed. "You realize my uncle could end this in an instant."

"You are still a very stubborn child. We do not need his interference." Imari rolled her eyes.

The cat leapt from her shoulder and grew. "And you are still a very arrogant woman." The cat smiled and Imari slipped her hand through her soft fir.

The Mizukage laughed. "Well if you are half as fiery on the battle field we will win in no time. Your letter was received and yes your home is still there I have done nothing to it. It was still yours the deed is in your name as was set in place by your father." Imari smiled. "I'm afraid it is not in very good shape it's been many years." Imari nodded.

"That's fine I have something to fix that. A gift from a friend." The Kage nodded.

"You will leave for the border in a week we want to see what you can do before." She looked at her companions. "I hope that you did not intend to stay long…Suiguetsu." He smiled.

"No I like the leaf I'm leaving with Jugo tomorrow morning." She nodded.

"Very well I expect you Imari to be back here after you send your friends on their way." She nodded and turned away. They left and she walked the familiar path to her old home.

She walked up and looked at the two story house they had been in for such a short time her father had picked this house and bought it just for her and her mother. She smiled and pulled out the scroll. She slid it open and set it down. "What are you doing?"

"I'm opening my housewarming gift from Captain Yamato." Jugo smiled understanding immediately what she meant. Suiguetsu just watched. She bit her finger and slid the blood over the scroll then she pulled her hands up and let her chakra activate the jutsu embedded in the scroll.

Light surrounded the house and it pulled itself together and by the time it was done it all looked just like it had when they moved in. She smiled. "This was our home."

The men looked at it and silently followed her in. She opened her sealing scroll and put everything back where it was. The furniture was still there including his big overstuffed red chair she had to make herself emotionless. It was hard. She wanted so badly to just curl up in that chair and cry.

She didn't though she went into the kitchen and made dinner surrounded by the ghosts of her family. Not true spirits it was just ghosts in her memory…

Sasuke stood in front of his brother's tomb he came here a lot. He put his hand on the name. "You better watch over her she needs you." His head rested against the cool stone. Then he sighed and pushed away walking out and the man closed the door. "Thank you Ichiko."

"Very good my Lord." He nodded and left.

He headed for the Kage's mansion to check with Naruto. He felt the prickle and turned. "My Lord Uchiha. There has been another theft you must come." He frowned and followed the man. They ran to the Yamamichi home. He walked in and Choji and his father were arguing.

"Calm down please and tell me what happened." Choji turned and looked at Sasuke.

"It's our clan icon a Budda he's been with us a very long time. Well over five generations. It's not valuable really it's just stone but it means so much to us." He sighed. "My Mom is beside herself."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright I'll send the trackers and the Sensors right over try not to mess with anything." They nodded and he went to Naruto quickly.

"This is very strange. Why would someone take these things they aren't worth anything to anyone other than the clan members." Sasuke nodded.

"Still I think it might be best to take the rest of the icons and put them in a secure place." Naruto nodded.

"I have no idea what your family icon is but I think you should put it in the passageway. I will move ours there as well." Sasuke raised his brows.

"I didn't know you had one." Naruto smiled.

"Me either. Apparently it's the scroll of Sealing itself. Who knew." He sighed. I'm taking it down there tonight.

Sasuke nodded "I'll get mine as well and you know what it is. It's the writings on our eyes our history that is our icon." Naruto nodded. "In the back of that book is a golden fan. That is the icon." He nodded.

"Okay well I'll meet you at the middle tonight." He nodded. "I'm going to send a message to everyone else tonight."

That night the leaf's head clan's the Hyuga the Uchiha and the Senju. The Harano and the Namanaka hid their idols in a secure place of their choosing.

Yuuka arrived in the sand. Fuyuu greeted him warmly. "Hey Yuuka so still scaring the hell out of people with those eyes of yours?"

"You still shifting into a thirty foot dragon and terrorizing villagers." She laughed.

"Every chance I get." He smiled and shook his head. They went to the Kazekage. Gaara was in the office he smiled at Yuuka.

"Hello young man have you brought the most important package that Naruto couldn't possibly send any other way than making you bring it." Yuuka smiled.

"I think he just wanted to send me away from the village so I wasn't moping around about Imari." Gaara smiled.

"I thought it might be something like that." Fuyuu patted his arm.

"I need to get back to my students." She smiled at her adopted father and then she was gone.

He smiled at her. "She is growing up too fast." Yuuka just watched him. "Well where is it?"

Yuuka stepped forward and handed him the scroll. Neji nodded and left. Aiko and Hisho were in the village wandering.

Gaara opened the scroll and frowned. "This is very strange. We have had the same problem. Has he told you of this."

"The theft of the icons yes I have heard of it Hisho is very disturbed his family icon was the first to be taken." Gaara nodded.

"Well we will discuss this more later you must be tired. Yuuka sighed and followed him out.

Imari smiled. She rolled out of her parents bed. How many times had she crawled in here to sleep when she had a bad vision. She sighed. She stood and pulled her clothes on. Her Uchiha crest was on her back and she smiled she pulled her father's headband on and tied it she always felt very close to him when she wore it. It always felt warm like he had just taken it off. She looked at herself and she could see her father in her face. She smiled next she pulled out the mist headband her Uncle's She had to laugh because he had such a big head she just tied it around her waist. Her shuriken holster had belonged to her father as well. She spun her mother's kunai on her finger and it slipped inside along with the rest of her small weapons. She pulled on her grandfathers sword. She looked in the mirror now and felt like she was ready. She walked downstairs and stood in the kitchen door. "I'm ready I'll walk you to the gate."

"You look ready for a war." Jugo stood and Kimi barked.

"You look like we should run screaming." Suiguetsu shook his head.

"Good." She gave them a satisfied smile.

She walked them to the gate the village watched them with apprehension. She hugged them both and sent them on their way then she turned the cat appeared beside her in her horse sized form. They walked side by side to the mansion.

The villagers watched her and some went back in their homes. She smiled at them. Katsuya shook her head. "Imari you are here to protect them not scare them."

"They are foolish and ignorant. If I frighten them they shouldn't have called me. I can walk down the street in the sand or the leaf and they do not fear." Katsuya sighed.

"Yes I know." She understood Imari's anger. She wanted to be home with her family not here being the ultimate weapon. They walked into the Mizukage's mansion. She turned and looked at her.

"They told me you wore the rogue headbands I didn't believe you would truly do it." She frowned.

"I never fight without my father's headband. I added the headband of the great legendary swordsman Kisame because he was from the mist. You let him stay here when I was a child because he was with me it is his headband I wear." The Tsuchikage nodded.

"I thought so. Would you allow me to repair it at least." Imari looked at it and wondered what Kisame would have thought of that.

"Yes I think he would like that." She untied it and handed it to her.

"Why have you not repaired the headband of your father's I understand the sentiment of wearing it but why keep the rouge mark." Imari touched her father's headband fondly.

"My father was never a rogue this was put here by my father so he could play his part to keep peace in the leaf. My father never broke away from his village. He lived in disgrace to save his village." She nodded.

"Yes we were told this after Danzo was killed we learned of his evil. Your father was a hero." Imari smiled.

"Thank you for that." She nodded.

"It's the truth. Now let's go and show them what you are capable of. While you do that we'll repair this." She took the head band. Imari smiled at her.

"I am sorry about being so angry yesterday this is hard for me." The Kage nodded.

They walked to a metal worker and dropped off the headband. Then it was time to go to the council for the village and fight with several of their jonin to prove herself.

She stood in the training grounds and faced the ten best jonin in the mist village.

She smiled at them. "Well are you ready."

They watched her warily.

The council sat around them. She looked at the Kage and she nodded. She reached behind her and slowly pulled her sword the chakra flaring as it left the sheath with a whisper. She let her eyes spin and watched them. They pulled their weapons. Among them was a man wielding the axe of the imperial dragon. "My Uncle took the head of the man that originally wielded that blade."

"Yes he was my father." Imari nodded.

"He was a good fighter he nearly took my Uncle's arm." They watched each other warily. "Will you attack or should I."

They came at her and she smiled. She leapt into the air and flew at them. She used everything she had they were elite.

She took the axe from the man's hands and tossed it in the air. "He won't hurt me any more than Samheda would I have more chakra than you." The man growled and tried to take the axe back but it tried to attack him instead. "Now it's mine." She smiled. They spun around and she decided to use the gentle fist She used her palms and rendered another man completely useless. He couldn't mold his chakra anymore.

Another was a swordsman she smiled and used her blade moving faster than eyes could follow while she used her eyes on them to slow them down. She never used the cat not once. She stopped them with her own power.

She stood in the center of the men dragging themselves to their feet. The council watched her.

One stood. "This is all well and good, you are a powerful child but you are no match for the five tail unless you have power over the cat."

"I have power over nothing she and I are one I do not control her."

"Then you are unpredictable."

She frowned. "No we cooperate." He nodded.

"Then let us see her." She sighed.

She sighed.

_They are like children they will never understand. I will show them. _

She nodded and let the cat go. She was the cat. She stepped forward slowly. The man cringed. "Is this not what you wished to see why do you cower?"

They all watched as she smiled at them and her tails waved. "I am not yours to control remember I am only here because Imari wishes to help you. I do not belong to you."

The Mizukage stood. "We understand great cat we are very grateful for your help. Imari is very skilled. We are grateful for her as well." The cat leaned down and looked into her eyes.

"Well said My Lady." She smiled a feline smile and disappeared leaving Imari standing there.

"Why do you wear a Leaf head band?" The same councilman.

"My clan helped to found the leaf it is my home. It was my fathers." He frowned.

"Your father the criminal." She looked at him and smiled.

"Yes." He whispered to his neighbor. She just raised a brow. The Kage headed him off.

"She is here to help us we will not deny her this. Do you believe you could make her do anything. Feel free to try." She watched him and he shook his head.

"Very good." They headed back to the mansion.

"You will travel with a team to the border tomorrow we'll meet your team when we get back." She nodded and followed her.

They walked in and she saw the two men that stood there. "This is Masu and Tanzo."

They nodded. She smiled at them. Masu had pale hair almost white and his eyes were just as pale. He was smiling he looked very easy going. Tanzo seemed to be the opposite he had dark hair and eyes and he looked to be very serious. "They will escort you to the border and will be your teammates for this mission."

Imari nodded. "I'll see you in the morning. I'm going home."

She left and walked down the street. Masu was there and walking beside her. "Hey I thought we could get to know each other."

"If you wish." He followed beside her. She never even looked at him.

"So you live in the leaf but you started at the academy here when you were a child. You must have led a very interesting childhood." She glanced at him and nodded.

"You must be from the same clan as Zabuza and Suiguetsu aren,t you?" He nodded.

"Yes they are cousins."

"You look a bit like Suiguetsu." He laughed.

"It's the teeth." She nodded and smiled.

She walked into her home. Kisame's headband sat on the kitchen table polished and like new. She picked it up and sighed happily.

"That is the headband I was told about it belonged to Kisame didn't it." She nodded. "Why would it matter so much to you why does he matter to you?" He looked thoughtful.

She took off her pendant and handed it to him. He took it and opened it. She turned away and pulled out the stuff to make dinner. His soft gasp made her smile. "I see."

She turned and took the locket back. "I think we're going to get along fine." He smiled.

They left the next morning and headed for the border of the mist land which actually involved water This battle would actually take place on the water. She smiled this was going to be fun. She might actually get to use her Amaterasu sword. She smiled.

She didn't enjoy killing but she did enjoy testing herself. Testing her limits. Tanzo looked at her and frowned. "What are you smiling about?"

"I was just thinking of the fight we're going to be in. I'm looking forward to it. No one really challenges me other than Yuuka or my Uncle. I can't get the Hokage to fight with me. He's has trouble hitting a girl." She rolled her eyes.

Masu smiled. "Who is this Yuuka?"

"He's one of my best friends. He is from the rain initially." Tanzo nodded.

"He is the boy with the Rinnegan I heard of him you fought him in the chunin and both of you were abducted." She watched him.

"You are well informed."

"I was there with my students I watched you." He shrugged. "He is very powerful. Is it true his father was the Akatski member they called Pain." She watched his face and nodded warily.

"His father's name was Yahiko. He actually sacrificed his own life for Yuuka's mother when he was a child but Nagato his other friend the true owner of the Rinnegan gave him his life back also giving him the Rinnegan in the process they were very close and loved each other very much. Yuuka is the product of that love. He is a good man." Masu smiled.

"You must think a lot of him." She frowned.

"It is the truth but, yes I do. He and I have a connection most can not understand. Both of us have lost our parents. Our father's were both in an organization that was feared across the five nations. Two of the most formidable fighters of their time and they died heroes." Tanzo nodded.

"Yes I can see where you could find peace in each other." She smiled.

"You two are awfully understanding." They looked at her and their eyes were distant.

"Why?" She knew there was something to this.

"We feel the same kind of connections I guess. It is why we were put with you though we may not be the strongest of our village. We are the best suited to be teammates for you." Masu smiled. "As you already discovered I am of the same clan as Kisame and Suiguetsu and Zabuza descended from them. I am an outcast. Zabuza was my Uncle. The man that started the failed coup in my village. My parents fought by his side and died. I grew up with that shame and fought my whole life to overcome it." He shrugged.

Tanzo looked out over the water. "My birthright is my downfall. I am very powerful but my true power is so forbidden I must never show it only Masu and the Mizukage have seen it the other's think I am not capable. They believe me weak. And, weak I must be or be condemned."

"I have to tell you now I am dying to know what it is." She shrugged. "You have peaked my curiosity. I promise it can't be any worse than having Itachi Uchiha as a father."

He chuckled low. "No I suppose not." She looked at him and gasped.

"My God I thought they were all gone." He looked at her and frowned. "I'm sorry my mother was a Takano." His head went up and he nodded.

"How much do you see."

"Everything. Unless I'm upset then I can't see very well but, if it has to do with my family I can see anything. Other than that I can see most of the future around me." He nodded.

"Well then you have seen what I can do."

"You are very much like Kimimaru he was the close friend of the other man that brought me. Jugo Yes I have seen your blood line trait before. Are you able to use it without harm. He was not long lived."

"Yes I am healthy the disease that took Kimimaru was not from his ability it was from the experiments of Orochimaru the Kaguya clan did not cause his sickness." She nodded to him.

"I had thought so but since my Uncle never actually met him I don't know a lot about him only the fight he died in." Tanzo nodded.

"I do not know how I was spared his fate or the fate of my clan I was raised by a kind couple that found me after the massacre of my own family. I didn't know what I was until I got scared when they were attacked by highwaymen on the way to the village I just felt my bones moving and changing and then they were dead on the street. The couple were terrified of me after that they took me to the Mizukage and wanted her to deal with me."

He sighed. "She saw my potential but told me never to let anyone see only when I am away from the village and in battle am I to use my power."

She frowned and then she smiled. "Well as far as I'm concerned I wouldn't want anyone else." They smiled at her even Tanzo.

Ch 40

"So Gaara is having the same problem well this is very odd and it has to be more than one perpetrator. They are working simultaneously. Yuuka nodded. Neji stood beside him.

"Yes they believe that it is a two man crew there they had a witness they believe to one of the thefts." Neji frowned at Naruto.

"We need to research what they could be taking them for. I am not completely sure but if there is any reason it would most likely be in the writings that Sai has been going through. I believe we should ask him." Naruto nodded.

"I did he's looking now. Between the writings that were with Orochimaru and Kabuto and then Danzo's as well there is an immense amount to cover I also asked Gaara to consult Ebizo. He may have heard of something. I asked the other Kage's and they have not been hit. So it is the Sand and the Leaf. It is possible that the Land of Wind and Fire simply have a common enemy but, it is what they want the Icons for that worries me. So far the rest of the Leaf Icons are safe. They are very well protected." Naruto stood and looked out the window. "I don't like us being a target again."

"We are powerful that makes us a target. I am going home." Neji turned to leave.

"Give my regards to Tenten." Neji froze at the door. He turned and opened his mouth then thought better of it and left. Naruto smiled.

"What was that about." Yuuka asked perplexed.

"Nothing….Imari is fine. She asked about you." He met Naruto's gaze and waited. "She was hoping you would be here today because she is coming home for a few hours they have to meet the enemy tomorrow and she wants to appease Sasuke before she does. He's loosing his mind." Yuuka was gone. Naruto smiled.

"He is very enamored by her." Naruto smiled.

"Yes he is." Kakashi stepped forward. "We need to be careful. If someone is targeting the Leaf we need to be ready. I hate it that Imari is gone she is one of the strongest we have."

"Yes but we have Sasuke and the Kemei she is where she needs to be right now. She may be safer there. Yuuka will stay close to home. We may need him as well." Kakashi nodded.

"I can attest to the ability that he possesses even if he refuses to use it." Naruto nodded.

"I think we all can. But, he is powerful without it as well." They sat and spoke late into the night and waited for some news that might uncover the mystery of the stolen artifacts.

Yuuka ran home as fast as he could he slid onto the porch and heard her laughter. He smiled and walked in. She sat in between her new teammates and he felt a little apprehensive she had a very easy report with them. They had only been together for a week. He sighed. Was that jealousy; was he jealous of them? Yes he was they got to spend time with her and he didn't. She smiled and looked at him. The two men followed her gaze. "Ah the famous Yuuka. We hear as much about you as we do about him." They pointed to Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

She blushed and looked away. That felt good. He smiled back at them and shrugged. "I don't know what she told you but I'm not that spectacular." He walked over and made a plate of food. Sakura came and stood by him.

"She's only here for the night so try to get as much time in as you can she will be fighting and may not be able to come back for a while." He felt his heart sink she smiled and patted his shoulder, then she walked to her husband and sat beside him.

She settled her teammates in a spare room then she went to her room and sat down. Yuuka hadn't really spoken to her all night. She frowned was he angry? She sighed. A soft rap on the door had her looking up. It opened slowly and Yuuka stood there. "Can I come in." She nodded her heart racing. He walked in and sat down.

"I'm sorry I was so quiet but, I guess this is a little hard for me." She frowned.

"Why?"

"Well…I think I'm jealous." She made a face and he shook his head. "Not like that it's just that it feels like I'm always getting the leftovers. You spend all this time with these other people and I get little bits here and there a moment or two. Then you're gone again. I know in my mind that, is just the life of the shin obi but my heart is jealous." He shrugged. "I don't know how else to say it."

She smiled at him. "I understand."

"You do." She nodded.

"Sure I feel that way too about you. I miss you and I never see you. I feel like every time I try to there's always something in the way. Missions and duty. Now I don't know how long I'll be gone and I know I won't see you again for a while. It makes me so sad I could almost cry." He nodded and looked at her. He would love to kiss her but not in her Uncles house in her room that was just asking for it. She read his face. "We could take a walk." He laughed softly.

"No I just want to sit here with you if that's okay. I don't want to waste a minute." She smiled. She didn't really think it was a waste but he was right it was pretty risky especially since her Uncle was outside having a stroke already. She just curled herself into his side and sat there quietly just being with him.

"He's in her room." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yes and they are fine. I refuse to call Neji over here so you can spy on them you listened they aren't doing anything but talking leave them alone. If someone had done this to you. You would have gone crazy on them." He frowned. When he was seventeen he was busy. Too busy to worry about girls. "She is fine."

"You know my brother shouldn't have left me with this it's very unfair of him." She laughed.

"He watched it start I wonder what he thought." Sasuke had seen the memories. Imari had shown them to him when he asked that had been hard to see. All the things that could have been.

"He was aggravated." He sighed. "And, happy." He rolled his eyes at her when she raised a brow. "Leave me alone."

"Alright I'll just go to bed then." He grabbed her on the way by.

"Oh no you don't come here." He yanked her into his lap and kissed her in a very not chaste way. She smiled at him after a few minutes.

"That was very nice. Care to take that to bed." He frowned. She smiled. "After He goes to bed." He smiled at her they didn't have long to wait he left her room and walked quietly and sadly to his room and closed the door. "Happy now."

"Yes." They got up and went to bed. She lay there looking down at him.

"He looked so sad. This is very hard for him. I understand I know how it felt to separated from you. Of course it isn't the same horrific circumstances." Her eyes were haunted for a moment and he touched her face. She closed her eyes and smiled. "I love you."

"I know." He pulled her slowly down to him and kissed her soft lips. "Sakura, I will never understand why you forgave me so easily."

"If you remember it wasn't all that easily." She smiled. "I was pretty rough on you." He rolled them over. She laughed softly and looked up into his beautiful dark eyes.

"Oh I remember…" He smiled down at her. "You wouldn't even talk to me but," He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "It didn't last long." His lips slid down her face to her throat and she shivered gasping. He nipped her skin and moved to her collarbone. She moaned softly.

"If you had started doing this sooner…." She arched into his kiss. "It wouldn't have happened at all." He laughed and continued his assault….

Naruto stood looking out the window. The idea that someone was taking the clan mementoes was very disturbing to him. He had never realized that he had one and it would have been disastrous if someone had gotten it. The sealing scroll. Oh if someone had gotten that they could have destroyed the village.

_They could have set me free._

_You wouldn't have stayed free you like the one tail are too volatile to be without a host._

_That is unfair you and I have worked well together for many years._

_I'm just telling the truth you just don't want to hear it. We have worked well but, you have a terrible temper._

_I want to be free is that so bad._ The fox sounded sad.

_I see the two tail and her young host and she is free she walks beside her feels the air in her fir I am envious. _

"_If you wish to try and do that we can. I'm not sure how she creates the incarnations of herself but, we will try. _He wondered he could ask Grampa toad about it surely he would know.

Arms wrapped around him and he smiled. "I wondered what you were doing in here?" He clasped his hands over hers.

"I was talking to the fox. He wants to be like Teika." Her felt her lips brush his neck and he shivered.

"Is that safe?" Naruto turned and looked down into her eyes.

"We aren't even capable of it right now but I would never do anything that would harm my village. The manifestation is almost like an extension of self. It isn't like breaking the seal." She smiled.

"You know when you say stuff like that it makes me smile. Everyone used to think you were so silly and…" She tucked her face in his chest.

"Stupid and idiot. Yes I know." He kissed the top of her head. "I was an idiot. But, when they put me in this office I begged Sai and Sakura to help me so I wouldn't make an ass out of myself. It was like being in school again only this time I actually paid attention." She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him. He let his arms wrap around her and pull her tight up against him. He groaned as the kiss deepened. She slid her hands up his face. He eventually smiled against her lips and pulled away. "Hinata you are going to kill me if you keep this up."

She sighed heavily. "Sorry." She blushed and made to pull away.

He wouldn't let go. "It's only a few weeks till the wedding we can be good till then. You know I never give up. I don't want to give in either." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

Imari stood up and stretched she sighed. She would leave in a little while and wouldn't see her family for a long time. She sighed. She tried to think of something she wanted to do. She smiled. Well yes but, she probably couldn't get away with that. It was early the sun hadn't even rose yet. She let her eyes spin and moved into his room he was sleeping his face was soft. His beautiful face. She was going to miss him. She wanted to curl in beside him and forget everything but, she chose this life. She would do her duty. That was what a good shin obi did.

The tears came and she brushed them away quickly. "Goodbye my Yuuka." She left the room and he opened his eyes. He looked up and she stood there no it wasn't really her.

"Why would you put a clone in here." She smiled at him.

"I have to go and I don't have time to tell each person goodbye so I've made several. I saw they are going to attack my camp this morning so I have to go but, I wanted a few minutes with you and when I end this I will get to hear and know all of it. She stepped forward and sat down. "I wanted to stay to curl up here and never leave but, I can't. We are shin obi and our duty is our honor." She sighed and he sat up but she curled in beside him on top of the covers. He laid back down and watched her. They faced each other and she touched his face. "I love you Yuuka." Then she burst into blue flames and was gone. He sighed and stood up.

"I love you Imari." He whispered and dressed. He had his missions too.

Sasuke and Sakura sat up. "What's the matter Imari?"

"They are going to attack this morning I have to go but, I wanted to say goodbye to everyone so I left these clones to do it for me. She smiled. "I love you both very much I'll see you as soon as I can." She burst into flames and Sasuke dropped back to the pillows and groaned.

"Just think one day it will be your daughter not just your niece." She patted his arm.

"I'm going to have a stroke long before then and die." She laughed.

"Sorry dear your just too strong for that dying just isn't an option for you you'll have to think of something else." He closed his eyes.

"I just wasn't cut out for this. How in the world do parents allow their children to do the things we do." She looked at him and smiled.

"Prayer and probably Sake." He laughed.

Naruto stepped into his office. "Uncle I had to leave but I wanted to tell you goodbye. The grass will attack this morning." Naruto frowned at the clone.

"You be very careful." She smiled.

"It's them that should be careful you know that." She smiled and her teeth lengthened. Then she was gone. He sighed.

_She is truly magnificent. _

_You really like her._

_She is worthy of being a host._

_Not like me._

_You are improving._

Naruto smiled. Now for the theft of the artifacts.

Ch 41

Imari and her team landed in the camp. "It's about time you returned you never know when those bastards will attack."

"They're attacking now. Get things ready." The man frowned at her but ran to do as she asked.

"Captain the host says the enemy is attacking."

"How does she know?" The large man looked up and frowned. His gray hair was grizzled and he looked more like a hermit than a ninja.

"Her mother was a Takano." He lifted his brows.

"I see well then it seems we should prepare. Keep her near the front if we're lucky she and the five tails will kill each other. Then the war will be over." The young man raised a brow he had only met her once but he thought he might like her.

"Sir I think she's going to be an asset." He nodded looking away.

"Yes but, the tailed beasts are volatile and are outdated we would be better off without them. It is a fact that cat she carries around in her is dangerous. They should all be destroyed now two of them are Kage's it is a travesty." He shook his head. "What is this world coming too?"

The young man left feeling very unsure of himself. He didn't believe his captain was right but what could he do. He followed orders he would just have to hope the young girl could hold her own. He wandered after her and found her standing in a tree.

"The Captian wants you at the front." She nodded.

"That is where I intend to be." She looked down at him and landed beside him before he knew she was there. "Do not worry for me. But, make sure you help keep my team safe I won't have the time to worry about them once the fighting starts.

She moved forward across the small island they were stationed on. She could feel him coming.

Sato moved slowly at the front of the grass forces. His golden eyes screened the area. He could feel her she was out there.

"Sato can you feel them." He nodded.

"Yes She is there and she is waiting." The man nodded.

"You just make sure you keep her away from us." Sato sighed.

"Yes My Lord."

"That's what you're for you know that."

"Yes My Lord." Sato watched the sun rise through the mist that covered the land and had given it it's name. "I know what my goal is." He was a weapon a tool. That was it. What was his life. Hers was happy she had a family that loved her he remembered the meeting where her family fought for her to stay with them. He had been envious of her. That had grown over the years. Now he loathed her hated her She had everything so easy friends loved ones. He had nothing.

His bitterness was something he could taste. He smiled he would kill her just for that. He didn't care about this war he just wanted to make sure she knew what it felt like to loose everything. He smiled and moved a little faster the five tails rolled and beat his cage inside Sato's mind. Soon he would use that power and kill her.

Imari sighed. So much anger how would she deal with this. What would Uncle Naruto do? Well that was easy he'd beat the tar out of him and then tell him to get over it. She smiled. She could do that. She had to be careful She wanted as few casualties as possible.

They stood in a line and waited. The Captain got his first look at their Jinchuriki. He stepped out of the command tent and saw her standing on the rocks over the water waiting for the enemy. Her black hair pulled away from her in the wind long all the way to her waist. It was so dark it appeared to be blue. She wore a white robe on the back was an image of the cat inside her. She turned to him and nodded. Her shoulders were emblazoned with the Uchiha crest of the Leaf and the waistband was actually a mist headband. On her forehead was a Leaf headband. The headband of her father. He had read the file on her. Her dark eyes were soft. She was a beautiful girl. Of course the Takano had been beautiful as well. She looked more like her father though he had faced her father once. He had been younger and more foolish but he had been impressed. She smiled and her eyes spun. Yes she was her father's daughter. She turned back to the sea. Her voice was soft but he heard her clearly.

"They will be here in the next few minutes I am going ahead and will keep the five tails away from you. Good luck Captain." She leapt off the cliff and he watched her disappear. He raised his brows. She was not what he expected.

"Come on men get ready."

He felt her coming fast. "She's coming I'm going ahead." Sato ran.

They watched him leave and all of them felt the apprehension of what might happen here today.

She slid to a stop just as he came into sight. "Hello Sato."

"Imari."

"You don't have to do this." He laughed at her bitterly.

"So understanding. So much love." He opened his mouth and screamed. She closed her eyes and let the power flash over her. It rolled away and she opened her eyes. "I loathe you."

She sighed. "I don't feel the same but if you insist we can fight this out. When you are lying at my feet then we can discuss this again." She leapt into the air and pulled her sword. He was ready with two blades. They clashed and flew at each other. She didn't want to kill this man. She could use her Amaterasu and it would be over but, she didn't want it that way.

He screamed and flew at her. He changed and his eyes were now the golden eyes of the five tail. His hair grew long and white. A cloak formed. He was like Naruto he couldn't really work with his beast he would loose control.

She let the cat out a little Teika was watching silently waiting to help if she was needed. She was unwilling to kill him as well they were few already.

They fought and he finally got a hit in she flew across the water. She stood and wiped her face. "You are better than I thought and you control your beast well. I had thought you would loose control. I have never been hit before not since I was very young." She smiled. "I am going to enjoy this."

"You are arrogant and young you do not have a chance against me." He laughed and lunged at her again but she wasn't there.

She smiled and when he reached her she was gone. He screamed. "You know I think I was wrong maybe you are too weak to be a challenge for me."

He launched himself at her where she stood above him in a tree. They had reached the coast she could see the men and women fighting. She hoped her team was alright she could see them and she gasped no. "Excuse me I'll be back in just a moment." Sato watched in fury as she disappeared. He screamed and ripped the tree apart. She landed behind Masu just as the blade would have pierced his back. She snarled and screamed. The man flew away and she was gone before Masu could turn and really know what happened. The enemy however saw her and was frightened. How could she be in two places at once. "It was a clone it had to be."

"That was no clone." They engaged again.

Imari landed on the water beside Sato. "Sorry about that had to take care of something. Sato looked at her and smiled slowly. She snarled as she realized what he was going to do. She leapt in front of him as he ran to the fight.

"You must care a great deal for those people even if you are not truly from them. We will see what you think when they are all dead." She pulled her sword and faced him.

"I will not let you pass." Her eyes spun and she ran at him. But, he smiled and feigned to her left and slammed into her. She flew back and he moved forward.

"Teika we can't let him get to them go…" She let Teika have her and she was the cat she jumped and slid to a stop in front of the man.

"You will not attack these people we are your opponent."

"So the rumors are true she can let you out completely." The cat roared at him and he blocked sliding back.

"Let's see what I can do if I try." He smiled and calmed himself His cloak grew and expanded three tails. His skin started to burn away. Imari had seen this before. The cat's eyes spun and she watched with her sharingan eyes as his chakra grew. She needed to do something it was unfortunate but the more tails the more power it was why Naruto was so unstoppable.

Teika pulled up her power and blew fire at him. He roared and it dissipated. Imari snarled damn it. She hadn't wanted to harm him but this was impossible. She pulled up the Susanoo and spread the armor over the cat. They jumped and landed in the middle the water started to evaporate around them spreading the mist even more thickly around them.

The men fighting could hear them but they couldn't see them at all. "The five tails was heading this way but she stopped him." The Captian nodded and they moved forward. She was a brave young woman. He was starting to hope she lived through this.

Imari landed on him and her and Teika tried to make sure they could pin him down she clawed and scratched at him but he used his feet and pushed against her and she flew backwards but the Susanoo was strong and she was unharmed.

She growled at him and flew at him again. He pushed her away again trying to get around her to her people. She would never let that happen.

He was on all fours his eyes golden and burning. Four tails. She needed to do something. She wasn't going to be able to keep this up he was very strong and she was having a hard time because her emotions were high as soon as he threatened the mist people she lost her sight. She needed to calm down.

She closed her eyes and sat down on the water. Her feline eyes closed.

_We need to be calm._

_Yes he is very strong and he seems to get stronger the more we attack him. _

_Yes he does but, he's not taking our chakra._

_No but we are increasing his blow for blow._

_A special ability it has to be he takes the energy we use on him and multiplies it._

_That's it _

_So what do we do?_

_We have to end this quickly._

She nodded. She opened her eyes and he stood there the only sound she could hear now was the sound of his cloak the burning and the strange howl of the Susanoo.

She focused on this battle this moment.

"I'm sorry Sato I wanted you to live and understand but I have to end this now. I know your secret now and I won't be feeding it anymore." He smiled.

"So you've realized. You're very strong but, I will simply grow and grow with each attack. You are only making me stronger."

"Yes that is why unfortunately for you this fight is over now." She stood up and pulled the scroll. She opened it and slid it wide She took it and used her eyes she slammed the seal on his chest and leapt away. He swayed. "You can't seal him completely."

"No just enough." Imari was a girl now. The cat was only in her eyes.

She pulled her sword and let the flames coat it and then they became the black flames. "What is that?"

"Unfortunately for you it's your death." He watched her as she moved forward. "The black flames of the Amaterasu they are said to be the flames of the goddess herself they will burn until there is nothing left of you."

"How can you wield such power." She smiled.

"A power you can only wield when those closest to you are gone." She pulled the sword back. "Defend yourself I am not a cold blooded killer." He stood up and pulled his blades. The fire touched them and they were smoking.

"What would you know of that. What would someone who has the love you have know of loss." She lunged again and again. His swords were coated with the five tails chakra but she was killing it slowly as soon as the chakra that protected the blades was gone the fire would take hold and consume the blades.

She hit him again and it happened the black flames started crawling down the blade. He cried out and threw them away from him. They floated under the water and burned down to the bottom.

She looked at him and smiled. "You are finished you have no weapon yield."

He screamed. "I'll just let you fight him I'll just set him free."

She watched him and nodded. That was good perhaps she could reason with the beast. Once he was free she could use her eyes.

Suddenly he was gone. She stood straight and looked around. She had been so involved she hadn't noticed the man standing not far away he had a chain around the man's neck. What was that.

"Sorry two tail but, this fight is over for now. We will return." She watched him and he left. What the hell was that?" She stood slowly she had never felt so drained.

She stumbled and stood again. She leapt to the cliff and landed on one knee. The battle field was empty of anyone besides the mist people. "What happened?"

"They were here and then they were just gone. We have no idea how that happened." She snarled and threw her kunai in frustration.

"Dammit they were toying with us the whole time. If they can leave that fast they can show up that fast too." She stood and walked to the captain. "They must have some kind of grand scale transportation jutsu probably based on the five tails chakra. That was why they left he is the source of their power they realized I was going to end him." She grabbed her kunai.

"They'll be back and now they know my power." She frowned. "We are really in trouble."

"Why whether they know it or not you were ready to defeat him what do they know other than they can't beat us." The captain looked at the young ninja and shook his head.

"She's right. Now they know the extent of her power and they can try to find a way around it." She sat down and swung her kunai trying to think of what to do now. She closed her eyes and wondered what she would want to do if she were them.

They know her Amaterasu is a killer. It's an all out ending jutsu. What can they use. They could seal it. Jaraiya did it once. It was possible. She needed to figure out something to counteract his ability to use her attacks to gain power.

She stood. "I need to go home for a little while and talk with my Uncle. I will return." The captain stood and frowned.

"You can't just run home and tell the Leaf what is going on here we will not allow it." She raised a brow.

"My Uncle's are the best fighters and strategists of our time like it or not they are I need to see if I can find a way to save your ass. She stood and her eyes spun. "I will be back before they come again. Next time they won't approach slowly."

She was gone. Masu and Tanzo looked at each other and shrugged. The captain turned on them. "What the hell are you here for if not to control her."

"You control her did you see her fight today?" Masu laughed.

"She will not be controlled and she is right her village took down the Akastki almost single handedly. Her Uncle helped kill Zabuza when he was just a child younger than her. We failed in that." The captain rolled his eyes.

"What do I bother for, my title is meaningless. Let me know the minute she returns." They nodded.

***********

She landed outside the Hokage's office. She had used too much chakra and now she was exhausted. She walked in slowly and leaned against the door way.

Shikamaru turned and saw her. "Imari what the hell happened to you?"

Naruto turned and smiled then he saw her appearance. "She needs to go to the hospital." She must look worse than she realized. Or he was being overprotective. Probably both.

She shook her head. "I'm fine just a bit tired. I don't need a doctor." She walked over and sat in a chair. "I need to talk to you and Uncle and I would like to speak with you as well Shikamaru we were attacked this morning but there was an problem."

She watched them and sighed. The world was going black. "Maybe I do need to be looked at after all." Naruto yelled for someone and picked her up. He carried her to the hospital. Sasuke met him in the door.

"What happened?" Naruto shook his head.

"I don't know we'll have to see." He looked ready to murder. Naruto looked at him and sighed. "I think she's just worn out. She came to ask us something and Shikamaru as well you know what that means."

The enemy is more than she had expected." He frowned. "Damn it if they would let us help then we could send some help." Naruto smiled.

"I know I have tried but they refuse." The doctor came into the room as he laid her on the bed.

"What's wrong my lord?"

"She collapsed. We don't know why." He nodded and looked her over his eyes were studying her.

"As far I can tell just by a rudimentary check she's just exhausted. Her chakra is very low I'd say bringing herself here from the mist took whatever she had left. She needs to sleep." They all nodded.

Sasuke frowned and touched her forehead. He had never seen her injured. "I have never even seen her get a scratch to see her like this is…" Naruto patted his shoulder.

"I know believe me but we have to wait for her to wake up to find out what happened. Let's let her sleep. They'll call us when she wakes up." He nodded and followed Naruto out.

Yuuka picked up his head as he walked through the hall he was going to pick up a mission list. He heard Imari's name.

"Yes that's what I heard she arrived and collapsed in the Hokage's office. She in the hospital right now." He was gone in an instant the two instructors felt the breeze and turned to see a piece of paper falling forgotten. They frowned where had that come from?

Yuuka stepped to the door. The nurse had thought to stop him but after he looked at her and frowned she thought better of it and told her what room she was in.

She lay on the bed her dark hair was flared around her head like a dark halo. She was bruised. He had never seen her injured ever. He felt that to his core. He stepped forward and sat down beside her. He just watched her his eyes checking over and over that she was alright.

"She'll be fine." He looked up at Sakura. "I checked her myself. She is just fine she is tired that's all. She's not used to having to expend so much chakra. She has never had to work this hard that's all but I can tell you from all the times I treated Naruto she is fine. The hosts are incredibly resilient." He nodded and she checked her then left. He just watched her and waited for her to wake up. He believed Sakura but he needed to see her wake up he needed it for himself.

Sasuke walked in and looked at them. "Has he been here long."

"He ran in here about four hours ago after he scared the hell out of the nurse that thought to deny him seeing her." Sasuke nodded.

"He wants to see for himself that she's alright. I think he's having a hard time because she's never been hurt." Sakura smiled.

"It is hard to deal with she is not supposed to get hurt." He sighed. "I'm having a hard time too."

************

Imari opened her eyes slowly oh she hurt. She looked up into spiral eyes. "Yuuka."

"Imari." He sighed happily.

"Where am I?" She sat up slowly.

"You're in the hospital you collapsed." She widened her eyes.

"How long have I been out."

"A little over twelve hours." She frowned.

"Shit I have to go." He shook his head.

"No you can't you were really exhausted you used up almost all your chakra that's a lot of chakra." She sighed. He looked terrified.

"I have less than twenty four hours to get back to the mist before they attack. I have to talk to my Uncles and Shikamaru now." He nodded and stood.

"Then I will get them promise me you'll stay here." She nodded slowly she really did feel tired. She laid her head back and waited for them to return.

Yuuka ran downstairs but they were there waiting. "She's awake and she says she has to be back in the mist within twenty four hours because they're attacking again." The men jumped up and moved to the room.

"Hey everybody." She smiled sleepily.

"Are you feeling better?" Sasuke stood at the foot of the bed and looked at her. Yuuka went and sat back down she slid her hand over and covered his. He kept her gaze and turned his hand to curl his fingers under hers.

She looked at her Uncle and nodded. "I feel a lot better."

"You still look exhausted." Shikamaru frowned.

"It doesn't matter I'll be fine by tomorrow I'm not that hurt." She sighed.

"Well what's the problem…" She told them the story of the battle and the strange disappearance.

They all stood there stunned. Who could wield that kind of power. Yuuka sat there very worried. She sighed and her eyes closed. "Do not let me sleep more than another eight hours I must go back but, I need to sleep." They all left and went to discuss the possibilities.

Ch 42

"It must be some kind of Sage. I don't think anything else is capable of this kind of power." Shikamaru frowned.

"That's most likely so." Lee sat down and they tried to discuss what might be going on…

Yuuka watched her sleep. He had tried to prepare himself for her being gone but, he didn't think he could do this she had been injured. It was only a few scratches and bruises but, it was more than he could handle. He didn't care what she said he was going with her.

He could help keep her safe. No matter what they did. He set his head down and kissed her hand then he laid his head on the bed next to hers and slept. When he woke she was gone. He stood up and felt panic he saw a note he picked it up.

I'm sorry Yuuka I know you are upset but, I can't let you go with me it's too dangerous.

Don't worry I'll be fine.

Imari.

"Damn it!" How did she leave without him waking.

"She's gone I know she sent a clone to us." Naruto walked in. "I'm sorry I know how you feel believe me." Yuuka frowned at the note.

"I just wanted to keep her safe." Naruto sat on the bed.

"I know I've been where you are. Uchiha's have a tendency to do that." Sasuke stood by the door and rolled his eyes. Naruto laughed at the mental growl he heard. "The thing to remember is that Imari can take care of herself." He cut his eyes at Sasuke as well. "They have a tendency to do that too. We think we have an idea as to who the enemy may be so we are going to keep trying to find out what she's up against so we can help her the best we can." Yuuka sighed unhappily. He stood up and walked out.

"Thank you for trying to make me feel better but, I think I want to be alone right now." He was gone and Sasuke sighed.

"He is in love with her." Naruto nodded.

"I know come on we need to see what we can do to find out what kind of sage could have that much power." They headed for the Library.

"Research my very favorite thing." Sasuke sighed…

Yuuka went to his waterfall and the water split apart. He sat down and sighed. "I wish you would have let me come with you."

"I couldn't do that. This is my fight. I couldn't have you in danger. I love you." He looked at the clone that sat across from him a small Teika in her arms. "But, I have a gift for you."

She smiled and he frowned. "What is that?"

"I am leaving this Teika with you. You can keep her with you and she will let me talk to you any time I like and you can talk to me. I will hear you. She is special as well in the fact that she can summon you to me if I need you." He smiled.

"Thank you. I still wish I was there with you but this will make me feel better." She nodded. "I thought so." She stood and held out Teika to him she looked like a kitten. She was cute. He took her wrists and pulled her close. Teika crawled to his shoulder. He looked into her beautiful eyes. "Now here is something I wanted to give you." He slid his fingers into her hair and kissed her fervently. She sighed and poofed….

Imari gasped as the clone she left for Yuuka sent it's chakra back to her. She looked at the captain her face flushed and her eyes soft. He raised a brow. "Um sorry captain what was that?" She mentally cursed him. Geez that was just what she needed was to look all silly and red faced in front of the superior officer.

"What I was saying is this time we are going to go at them as soon as they arrive." Imari nodded.

"That would be good." She pointed at the map. "This is where they will appear. I don't see the five tails in this fight. I'm not sure what that means when my emotions are high I don't see well. This could mean that the five tails is still recovering or that they only used him to see the extent of my power. The Leaf believes that a sage is probably the only thing powerful enough to do this. We need to be watchful. One of the most powerful sages of my generation lives in my village and he can't do this."

The captain nodded. "Okay so when will this happen?" She looked at the time.

"In less than three hours we need to start making ready." They all nodded and headed out.

"Are we now taking orders from her sir?" The chunin looked at his captain and frowned.

"We are trying to win she is privy to information we do not have. We are going to stay alive." The man dropped his head and nodded.

"Yes sir."

They engaged the enemy at one thirty in the afternoon and without the tailed beast she could fight with her team she was moving across the battle field like a cyclone. She saw a figure on a hill above all the fighting and she frowned. She jumped up to where he was and landed. "What are you doing; who are you?"

She watched him and his chakra flow was strange like it was connected to the air and the earth. "Are you the sage that is controlling this?"

"Ah my dear you are so well informed you must be quite clever." She just watched him. "Yes I am a sage and, yes I am behind this exercise."

"Why are you attacking the mist they are small and they have no interest in you." The sage smiled.

"I could care less about the Mist. I'm after something much more important than a small no name village that only have one thing worth taking." Imari frowned.

"And, what is that."

"You…." She stepped back.

"Me but you have a tailed beast." He smiled.

"I don't care about that." He stepped forward and she leapt back as the earth tried to swallow her up. "I will get you perhaps not today but, I will get you." She landed on the water below. "I will capture you and then I will get what I really want."

She looked up at him and a pillar of water surrounded her but she was just gone. He laughed. "Clever girl." He looked out of the corner of her eye. She was behind him with a Kunai at his spine. He laughed. "Ah, Ah, we can't have that you have fun with my ninja." He was gone just as quickly as she could leave but, there was no way it was the same jutsu.

She leapt to the battle field as they felled the last of their enemies. She landed in the middle of the last group and she pulled her blade. She spun and her blade and the chakra flowing out of it tore into the men left on the field. The men collapsed and she smiled. She let her own people get back up.

"What the hell was that?" The captain looked at her.

"I needed this to be over." She frowned. "Something is very wrong. That sage wants me and I don't know why."

"What do you mean you don't know why?" Imari sat down on one of the men and sighed.

"I told you I can't really see well when my emotions are high. The sage told me that all of this was about me." She shook her head.

"I can't not be angry when I know that these people are fighting and dying over me." Her eyes spun unconsciously.

They never noticed the man that smiled wearing the mist head band and walked away. He moved to the other side of the rocks and pulled out the scroll opening it he closed his eyes and let the power swallow him and he took a deep breath when he realized he was in a cave. He sighed. "God I hate that." He shivered.

"Well you are back quickly did you get what I needed?" Fuko nodded and handed him the package. Menomaru smiled and slipped the strands of hair free and smiled. The hair looked like spun darkness. It was so black but it shimmered.

"Soon my little kitten soon." He stood and walked into the back of the cave and down the natural corridor. He walked into a chamber and it was set up to make his plans come true. It was a very unassuming little room.

"Bring me the five." He called over his shoulder. Sato walked in a few minutes later. "When she arrives you will stay in here and keep her chakra from building do you understand under no uncertain terms are you to leave." Sato smiled.

"Yes My Lord." Menomaru watched the man he was perfect a mindless puppet.

He took the hair and sealed in the jutsu it would take time but, soon when she used her eyes to go somewhere she would end up here. He grinned at the thought. This was going perfectly.

************

Yuuka walked home slowly. "Teika is she alright how did the fight go?"

"It went as expected. She was victorious…" He smiled at the little kitten on his shoulder.

"Any sign of the sage." Teika curled her tails around his shoulder and laid her head down.

"No…none." He nodded. Teika felt badly lying to him but, it was Imari's wishes. They walked into the house. Sasuke turned and looked at the cat. For crying out loud.

"So she left you a piece of herself." He sighed and smiled in defeat. "That should set your mind at ease."

Yuuka looked away and blushed. "Yes…" He sat down. "I have to go on a mission tomorrow. I won't be back for at least a week." Sasuke nodded and handed a plate to him and then set one down for himself and for Sakura that hadn't walked in yet but you could hear her. Suiguetsu and Jugo were coming in as well. They were a fairly large group but, it was nice. All of them had spent so much time alone in their lives now it seemed important to have that contact.

Yuuka sat and listened to the easy conversation. His life was so different than his parents. He knew his parents life. His mother had told him often of his father's heroism and Nagato's as well. They were everything to her. His dog he had gotten as a child lived here and was Kimi's brother. However he was not a ninja hound as Kimi had become he was just a sweet dog but, he was a great friend for Fugaku just as he had been for Yuuka.

He smiled at them as they walked to the lake to play with his sister Seala. She was now three and was just about the most adorable thing Yuuka had ever seen. Fugaku was just like his father but, he had a softness that Sasuke would never be capable of because his pain would always have a small hold on him. His loss was what had defined him as a person you couldn't simply turn that off. But, it gave him the ability to understand pain like only a few in this world could. Yuuka respected him and considered him to be as family. Sakura was like a morning sun when she walked in the room her daughter had the same capacity she would smile and you simply felt better. He smiled at them but, like the sun if you stand too close it could burn you. She glared at Suiguetsu across the table as he told a very inappropriate story in front of a very young Seala that had just run in the door. He froze and quickly changed the subject at the elbow in his ribs from Jugo. He looked at Sakura and paled. She smiled and pulled her daughter into her lap.

She sat there and grinned at them all. Yuuka looked to Sasuke and saw a warmth as he looked at his family. This was the way it should be. This happiness this life. He just wish Imari was here to complete the scene….

Sasuke watched his daughter in the arms of his wife. He smiled. She was beautiful they both were. It warmed his soul to know that he had them and that his brother had, had this. This happiness even if it was only for a small time. He had deserved it. He looked at the cat that still perched on Yuuka's shoulder. He sighed. Imari was so strong no one could touch her and if they did…He never let his face change but his thoughts darkened. He would decimate the one that tried. He had used the Kemei only a few times in his life since he had gained it. To fly yes he loved to do that but, to harm another never. Only once had it come very close to getting away from him. When he had seen Danzo with a knife at the throat of his wife. He had held on to it by a thread and had seen the fear in her eyes as she had looked at him and seen the change.

He had made a promise never to use it in anger. "Daddy." He looked at his daughter.

"Yes baby." He smiled at her.

"Brother played hide and seek with me but he used a clone that's not fair is it Daddy." He closed his eyes. He had, had the same conversation with his father. His eyes opened and he smiled.

"I don't know clone or not you found him. I say you won anyway. And, I'll take you out later and we'll see if you can make one too then you can play the same trick." She clapped her hands.

"Hooray." She looked at her brother… "You just wait Fugaku I'll get you next time."

Fugaku smiled and met eyes with his father. His eyes were warm and kind. Sasuke would make sure his children never felt like one was more loved. "Fugaku you can come too and I'll hide then we'll see what you both can really do." He nodded.

Sasuke walked out into the courtyard. "Alright Seala I brought someone to help teach you." She clapped her hands and turned. Naruto walked in and she jumped up and down.

"I get to learn from the Hokage. Wow…." She looked at her brother. "You didn't get to learn from him did you only Yuuka learns from him." Fugaku smiled and nodded.

Sasuke sat beside Fugaku and ruffled his unruly hair. "I've never seen anyone make clones like he can."

"I've never seen it." Fugaku watched intently. "I've heard of it though."

"Well you will." They watched as Naruto knelt down.

"Alright Seala I hear you want to make Shadow clones." She nodded. "Well first I'll show you the hand sign." She watched.

"That's easy." He nodded.

"Yes it's probably the only reason I can do it." She laughed. "Now you may not be able to make to many because your only three but, with your parents I can just imagine you should be able to do it even at three." She nodded.

"Momma's really scary if she shows her fist to anyone they run away." Naruto laughed.

"I never saw it coming." He sighed. Seala pulled on his shirt.

"I'll tell you a secret." He smiled and leaned down. Sasuke watched as she whispered in his ear. He looked at Sasuke and the words passed over their bond. "My Daddy's stronger than Mommy but, I wouldn't say that to her." Sasuke stiffled a laugh.

Naruto looked at her. "No I wouldn't say that to her either. Alright let's get to it. Do you know how to focus your chakra." She nodded.

"Okay let's get to it then." He pulled up his hands. "Shadow clone Jutsu." There were now three Naruto's.

"Okay you try."

She closed her eyes. "Okay I make the hand sign and concentrate. Shadow clone jutsu." A puff and a very small Seala stood next to the original. "Oops that won't work." Naruto smiled at the perfect version of herself just in miniature.

"No but that's very good for a first try. You should have seen my first clones they looked like they had been run over." Sasuke laughed. He remembered that.

"Okay try again." They tried and tried and after an hour a very tired but very happy Seala could create two perfect copies not illusions. Real clones. She was very proud of herself.

She stood there panting and sweating but she was very proud. She ran to her brother and father. "Did you see I can do it." He smiled at her and Fugaku nodded.

"I'm going to have to work to keep up with you Seala." She grinned.

"Alright Naruto I promised Fugaku he could see what you can really do so go ahead." Sasuke looked at Naruto and he smiled. He raised his hands and made clones that were everywhere they stood in rows all over the place there must have been a thousand of them. Fugaku gasped. Seala laughed.

"How do you know which one is really you." Naruto let the jutsu go.

"I just wait and see which one's left at the end." She laughed and he patted her head. "Alright I better get back the wedding is this weekend and Hinata is loosing her mind." He was gone in a puff of smoke. They all smiled.

It was getting late so Sasuke picked up a very tired Seala and took her to bed. By the time he laid her down she was asleep a smile on her tiny face.

Fugaku stood beside him. They walked out and Sasuke sat on the porch again his son was behind him. "Father?"

"Yes Fugaku?"

"I was just wondering what my grandfather was like." Sasuke smiled.

"Well he was the captain of the police force here in the village." Fugaku smiled.

"Just like you." Sasuke nodded.

"Yes and he was very strong he lived by his beliefs and he loved his clan above all else." Fugaku nodded. He was now the age that Sasuke had been when the world had fallen in on him. "He was a good man and he would have been very proud of you. As proud as I am." Fugaku brightened.

"Father can I ask you something I know I'm probably too young but, I was wondering if you would teach me the chidori." Sasuke looked at him. He had a thousand things to do tomorrow. He was so busy it was hard just to find time to spend with his family at all. But, he did it because his family his children meant more to him than clan or village. He looked at his son and smiled.

"Of course I will we can start tomorrow afternoon but, you have to promise to help teach your sister the fireball. If you are going to learn something new she should get to as well." Fugaku nodded. "We'll see if we can rein in Kakashi and he can help you when I can't it was his originally."

"I promise father thank you." He stood up and ran to bed. Sasuke sighed. His sharingan hadn't awakened yet but, it would. And, Sasuke didn't care if he ever got a Mangekyo. He didn't care if it died with him and Imari some day. It wasn't worth it. No power is worth that loss.

"You look very thoughtful out here." Sakura sat down and leaned against him.

"I was just thinking about my eyes." She looked at him and her eyes instantly heated.

"They are very nice eyes." He smiled at her and kissed her lightly.

"That wasn't what I meant."

"I know I was simply making a statement." She grinned and slid closer until she was able to kiss him properly. He pulled her into his lap and buried his fingers in her hair. He pulled away and let his cheek rest on her soft hair.

"I was thinking of how my eyes aren't worth the cost." Her face turned sad.

"It will never happen again. Never." Her eyes were fierce. He nodded.

"I have considered simply burning the writings. Making sure that no one ever knows then those eyes will be gone when Imari and I are gone." She shook her head and smiled sadly.

"Sasuke our life is filled with loss you could burn the writings but, that eye will happen. Because we will still loose those close to us in a world like this. It is a chance we take when we put on that head band." He sighed.

"I know but, no one should have to go through what my brother went through or his daughter."

"Or you." She said softly. "Sasuke we don't know the future. At least you and I don't." She laughed. She looked at him and smiled. "Just let the future have it's time this is our time here now. We will do the best we can with it. The rest is up to them." He looked at her and hugged her close. "Now husband I am exhausted this wedding is going to kill me and it's not even mine take me to bed." He raised a brow.

"If I take you to bed dear wife you will be even more exhausted." She smiled at him.

"I hope so." He stood with her in his arms and they moved to the bedroom silently…

Yuuka sat in the tree and watched them go in. "Our lives are filled with so much sadness." Imari spoke through the cat.

"There's happiness too. Did you see Seala she was great." The cat nodded.

"I know she is going to be amazing." He yawned. "You need to get some sleep you have to go on a mission tomorrow you're going to miss the wedding." He sighed.

"I can't help it but, I already gave them my present." She smiled seeing the beautiful waterfall he'd built for them. It was running through the back of the mansion. Are you going to be there?"

"Yes I'll pop in there isn't anything due to happen. I have a blank in my vision right now I don't know why but, it's there." He frowned.

"That's not good is it." The cat yawned and shook her head.

"I don't know I have a blank when I'm around you too so it may just mean my emotions will be high." He nodded. "Go to bed Yuuka I love you." He sighed as the cat's eyes were no longer the sharingan.

Teika stood and stretched. "Come I wish to rest and you should as well." He stood and followed the cat into the house….

Ch 44

"Hinata you look beautiful." Sakura smiled. "I'm so happy for you." Hinata blushed. She hadn't stopped all day.

"I'm afraid I'm going to fall on my face or something. I'll embarrass him for sure." Sakura laughed.

"If anyone trips and falls on his face it'll be him not you he's the klutz." She put her hands on Hinata's shoulders. "You are going to marry the man you love and you are going to be happy just relax."

Hinata nodded. "I am going to marry the man that I love…." She smiled and her faced reddened all the way to her toes Sakura was sure. "And tonight I don't have to go home." Sakura blushed too.

"Let's go." They headed for the door she still had to put her dress on. Being a Hyuga and Marrying the Hokage who was also a descendent of the Senju the fanfare for this was incredible. The whole village was waiting.

Naruto paced back and forth. "I hate this hat do I have to wear the hat?"

Sasuke watched him and frowned. "Yes you have to wear the hat it's part of your station not while you get married it's just for the procession."

"I'd feel better if I could just be me." Sasuke laughed.

"You are you, just with a big hat." He squeezed his shoulders. "Just relax I don't think I've ever seen you so nervous. Are you worried about the wedding." Naruto blushed and looked away. Sasuke stifled the laugh. "Or are you worried about later?"

"I'm a complete screw up. I'll mess that up too." He sat down heavily. I never even kissed anyone before her. Well… Sasuke held up a hand.

"If you mention that I will have to send you down the isle with a black eye." Naruto laughed. "You are not a screw up. You never were look at you. Naruto you're the Hokage and you're younger than your father was when he became the Hokage by a couple of years that aught to tell you something." He raised a brow. "As far as after it's all instinct anyway and you have great instincts so don't worry."

Naruto watched him and smiled then he laughed. "This has to be the oddest pep talk I've ever gotten." Sasuke laughed too.

"Well it will be the only one of it's kind you ever get and if you breath a word of it. I'll probably have to bury you so…" Naruto nodded.

"I get it and, same to you." He stood. "Okay I'm ready."

Naruto walked out and Hinata met him on the street. She took his hand and blushed he did the same and they moved slowly down the street. Sakura and Sasuke stood behind them holding hands. The children on either side carrying the bells and ringing them.

They followed them down to the temple and walked in. The monk smiled at them happily.

He stood there and said the words that would bond him to Hinata for the rest of his days. She stammered through hers at the beginning but he squeezed her hand and she stood straighter and said the rest boldly. After it was over he kissed her with gentle reverence and they turned and met their friends smiling and cheering. He looked at them all the people that had believed in him. His eyes shone and he met eyes with his brother. He was in every way that mattered. He nodded and smiled.

Naruto nodded back and then he was enveloped in well wishers. The wedding was fun and full of life and laughter. Imari came and gave her congratulations and even danced with the groom. She conveyed Yuuka's happiness and his team including Neji who was also sad to miss the wedding of his cousin. But, they got to watch through Teika and were very happy.

Naruto held his wife in his arms. "Are you happy Hinata?" She smiled.

"I'm happier than I thought I could ever be." He touched her face. "Are you happy Naruto?"

He smiled at her and then his brows furrowed his eyes still smiling. "Actually I guess I'm nervous." He laughed.

She looked away blushed. "Me too." He sighed and hugged her close.

"Well at least I'm not the only one." She met his eyes again.

They held each other for a while longer then they slowly headed to the mansion. He held her hand all the way to his room and then he looked at her. "I love you Hinata." She smiled.

"I love you too." He smiled at her and kissed her softly.

They held each other and he found out that Sasuke was right it was mostly instinct. Their love was shy and sweet. Like everything else in his life it was a surprise. He never imagined anything could be so wonderful.

He watched her sleep and smiled. He would cherish this woman as long as she lived further. She had always believed in him longer than anyone else she had been there silently encouraging him. She had a quiet strength most people never saw but, it was more powerful than anything he had ever experienced. "I love you Hinata. Thank you." He kissed her forehead softly and then settled in beside her to sleep with his arms around his sweet kind wife. He finally had what his friends had and he was so happy he let the tears fall.

Imari sighed happily when she left the wedding. She opened her eyes and looked at her team mates. "So how did the wedding go?"

"Oh it went fine." She smiled at them. "They are so cute together. He's so nervous he can't hardly think but, they are really sweet." The men laughed.

They had been fighting off and on with small groups of the enemy now they were doing a covert op behind enemy lines. There was a trade route that had to disrupted it ran through a narrow canyon it was their mission to stop passage. They didn't need explosives. They would wait and go in tonight and it would be over in seconds. The men would take care of the guards her job was the canyon.

They moved in and she never heard a sound. She let herself shift. One leap and she slammed her paws into the mountain. It collapsed. One more and the canyon was impassable. The grass ninja were coming but, they jumped onto her back and she leapt away. She ran and jumped over the cliff. They landed and she shifted as the men jumped down. "Why didn't you just use your eyes."

"I don't really know. I just didn't see the point." She smiled and leaned back. "I like running too and it's fun in the cat form." She shrugged.

"Right on just wondered." Masu laughed. "I'd get fat and lazy if I had a power like that. I'd just use my eye to get everywhere."

"I don't want to depend on it too much." She smiled. "It takes a lot of chakra." She yawned. "I'm going to go and talk to Yuuka I'll be back in a little while. She leapt up into the trees. She used her eyes. "Yuuka?"

Yuuka smiled at Teika. He nodded to Neji and then leapt straight up. He landed and sighed. "Hey."

"Hey," She smiled softly. "I just wanted to say good night."

"Same to you." He sighed. "My mission is going well. Your's"

"Mine is already finished. We'll head back tomorrow." The cat curled up in his lap and leaned against him. "I wish this would be over."

"Me too but, this is our life." He slid his fingers through the soft fir and listened to the cat purr. "Go to sleep Imari."

"You too." The cat's eyes paled to gold and she sighed. Teika snuggled down into his lap. "Good night Yuuka."

"Good night Teika."

*****

Imari had been out here in the mist for over a year now. She had gone home twice but, she didn't use her eyes. She just had a feeling she shouldn't it was like when her mother just had the idea she needed to know how to defend herself. It was just a feeling.

She sighed. She was sick of this. She had fought with the five tail two more times but, each time just before she would have ended it they disappeared.

She snarled as she leaped through the air. "Damn it." She slammed her claws into the ground and shifted. "This is insane."

She turned and leapt back to her group. "That bastard just keeps throwing lives away for this, for nothing."

"Calm down Imari." Tanzo patted her shoulder. "It will be over soon. The captain says they don't have anyone else to send."

"Great so we've murdered enough people that they can't send anymore that makes me feel much better." She stormed away.

She leapt into a tree and tried to calm down. Her eyes closed and she gasped. She jumped and landed in with her men. "Watch out here he comes."

She pulled her blade and felt her teeth grow….

Yuuka sighed and walked into the house. "Is there any word from Imari?" He nodded.

"Yes she's fought with the five but, just like every other time they're just gone when she's about to take her final blow they're just gone she's getting very frustrated." Sasuke nodded and frowned.

"We haven't had any luck figuring out who this is either." He shook his head. "There has to be something else going on here."

Yuuka helped him set everything on the table then they called everyone for dinner….

Imari snarled as the man appeared in her midst. "You what are playing at?" He smiled showing yellow fangs. He cocked his head.

"I wonder." He flew at her but, stopped at her team mate Tanzo. "How attached are you to your comrades. Your father killed his entire family surely you shouldn't be too sentimental." He reached out and grabbed for the man but, he parried. It just didn't matter. He reached right through his upraised arms and placed his hand against Tanzo's chest. "Or is it the opposite." Tanzo froze his head falling back and screaming. Menomaru laughed. "So painful." Imari snarled and her eyes spun.

"I'll kill you." She disappeared and Masu waited for her to reappear in front of her enemy but, she never did….They watched in horror as he smiled and pulled away Tanzo fell to the ground his body gray and lifeless. Menomaru laughed.

"Ah too bad." He looked around. "You all just stood and watched because you thought she was undefeatable." He smiled. "There is always a bigger fish. You should have allowed her to have help." Then he was gone.

Yuuka sat there and ate his dinner laughing with his family. They all froze as Teika screamed and disappeared….

Sasuke stood and his eyes spun automatically. "What the hell was that?"

Yuuka flew to his feet. "I don't know she was suppose to summon me if anything happened. I…" He ran out the door. Sasuke ran out and snatched him. He spun his eyes were on Sasuke and they were dangerous. "Let me go Sasuke." There was a very tense moment Sasuke held himself calm only because he knew, what could happen.

"We are going to Naruto." He held Yuuka's gaze.

"I will go you will not stop me." Sasuke shook his head.

"No I'll be going with you." Yuuka nodded tightly.

"Just so you know this village means nothing only Imari matters to me. I care for all of you but, no one will stop me." Sasuke nodded.

They moved to Naruto as quickly as possible. Sakura stood on the porch worry etched her face. "Momma what's wrong?"

"I don't know honey." Sakura met her daughter's gaze. "Daddy will figure it out."

She stood and looked around it was dark and dank a cave. "What the hell am I doing in here?"

She screamed and flew at the walls but they didn't budge she was in a cage. "How the hell is he keeping me in here?"

"Calm down you are merely the bait for the trap. Don't worry no harm will come to you." She cut her eyes to the voice.

"Sato." She snarled and her eyes flashed. "What the hell is going on?"

"I told you, you are the bait. He set that cage just like mine you'll never get free. He wants your Uncle." She frowned.

"Sasuke what does he want him for." Sato shrugged and laughed.

"How the hell should I know but, it won't matter he'll get him." He laughed. "How does it feel to be the one in the cage no longer the pampered princess."

"You're a fool." She snapped. "You hate me and resent me, you wanted my life. You have no idea what my life has been." She snarled and spun. She could smell him. He arrived in a crackle of air. "What did you do to Tanzo?"

"He will drink tea with his ancestors this evening. What do you think of that? Now another entire clan gone from the earth how sad." She screamed in her anger. Her eyes bled and she watched him the flames hit the cage but it just snuffed itself out. She gnashed her teeth Teika screaming inside her.

"You will die I'll kill you." She was loosing her mind. Sato watched her.

"All this anger for a comrade you must have cared for him a great deal." Menomaru smiled. "He was very fond of you as well his last thoughts were of you. He was half in love with you." She froze and fell to her knees. She let the tears fall. "Now my dear your Uncle will come to save you."

"He'll kill you." Her eyes were shuddered. "You have no idea what you've done." She met his eyes. Her hate growing. "You are a fool. My Uncle is a nightmare you will never wake from." She tried to use her eyes again but it just bounced back at her and she growled.

"You are a feisty creature is that the cat or your murderous father's blood running through your veins." She smiled at him from her spot on the floor the bloody tears falling for her lost friend.

"If my father lived you would already be in pieces." She watched his eyes. "My Uncle will come after you and I will have my vengeance." She closed her eyes and let the pain have her.

Menomaru watched her and frowned. She was an angry little thing. Oh well. "Alright Sato. Time for you to do your job."

Sato stood. "What job is that." Menomaru smiled.

"An added incentive that's all." He pulled up his hands and made a seal Imari watched with her eyes and memorized the hand signs. She didn't recognize the jutsu. He smiled and power pulled around him and flew at Sato he stiffened and was gone. Menomaru disappeared as well. Imari let her head fall to her chest. "Tanzo." Her voice was soft and filled with sorrow.

Yuuka and Sasuke leapt into the window. Naruto looked at both of them and froze. "What's wrong?"

"It's Imari something's happened." Naruto looked at them and noticed that the cat was gone. "She screamed and disappeared.

"What the hell is going on?" Tsunade ran in.

"Katsuya can't see Imari anymore. Her incarnation was destroyed." They all turned to her.

"What the hell is happening." Tsunade shook her head.

"All Katsuya can say is that the sage showed up and attacked one of her team mates and killed him then Imari was going to use her eye to move and she was just gone." They all looked frantically at one another.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay here I don't give a damn what the mist says Sasuke I want you to take Yuuka and who ever else you like and go to the mist. I will send a hawk to them to let them know your coming. I will also inform them that they will not stand in your way. Get her back." Sasuke and Yuuka nodded.

They turned to leap out the window but turned as a breathless Lee ran in and nearly fell to the ground. "My Lord Hokage. There is a man in the village he just showed up. Almost like Imari can and he claims to be the five tailed Jinchiriki and he says if you and Sasuke don't meet him outside right now he's just going to let the beast loose." Sasuke snarled and flew out the window.

"Where is my niece?" He landed across from the man. His rage a living thing barely controlled.

"That snotty little witch she's in a cage right now where she belongs." Sasuke let his eyes spin. He felt Naruto appear beside him Yuuka on the other side.

Naruto snarled. "Where is Imari I know you know where she is?"

"She's safe for now. Sasuke Uchiha must come to the find her." Sasuke dropped his head. This had to do with him.

"Oh I'll come." He watched the man's eyes. "But, I was considering killing you before I go."

"You don't have the power to kill me Uchiha." Sasuke smiled.

"Yes I do if you talk to the beast inside you, you'll see he remembers me. Sasuke reached for his sword and stepped forward. Yuuka leapt at the man he wasn't even thinking at this point. He just needed to find Imari. He landed inches from the man. "Where is she tell me or so help me I'll kill you where you stand?"

"Yuuka no." Naruto grabbed his shoulder. Yuuka cut his eyes at Naruto. He was silent. "You and Sasuke go I'll take care of this, you go." Yuuka shook with rage.

His eyes met with Sato and Sato knew in an instant that his life really had just been spared. Yuuka leapt away. Sasuke met Naruto's eyes for a moment. They nodded the thought passing between them. Be safe. Then he was gone after Yuuka.

Naruto turned to the man and smiled. "Well, now what will I do with you?"

"Well I thought I'd destroy your village it looks like it's pretty much recovered from the last time." Naruto smiled.

"I don't think so." Sato grinned and let the five tails slip over him. Naruto just watched.

"What do you think now?" Naruto nodded. He didn't see Hinata walk up beside him. The man sneered and leapt. Naruto spun and grabbed for him. "Now with this woman I will start my destruction." Naruto froze.

"Let her go." The fox sceamed to be set free. Naruto was changing as he stepped forward slowly. "Let my wife go and I'll forgive you but, if you put one scratch on her I'll rip you into pieces. He and the fox were one as they moved. Hinata was terrified. She hadn't realized what was going on. She had just wanted to come and see what was going on then when she saw the group she had run over to see what was going on. She had never seen any of the other hosts but Gaara and Imari she had been stunned. She hadn't seen the danger.

"Naruto…" She whispered. She had just found out she was pregnant and they had celebrated the night before.

He now stood a meter away. His eyes red his teeth long. "You will let her go and you may walk away from this."

Sato watched him and frowned. A wife. He had a wife. He snarled. "You….I hate you." He leapt away and Naruto was after him he landed in front of him.

"You will not leave with her." Sato froze. He was fast. He leapt away again Hinata screamed. Again Naruto landed in front of him. "You will not take her anywhere." Only Hinata in his arms kept the man alive. The fox was as much in love with her as he was. As soon as they had joined their bodies the fox had known true love for the first time in his existence and he would do anything for Hinata.

"What are you going to do kill her to get to me." Naruto smiled.

"I thought I'd rip your spine out." He said from behind the man. Sato looked behind him and the fox stood there his teeth inches from Sato's face. "Let….her…go!" The fox's words were laced with murder.

Kakashi stood there with the rest and watched. This could end badly if anything happened to Hinata he had no doubt Naruto would loose his mind. He stalked forward slowly. "Let my wife go I won't ask you again." The fox now stood in front and behind him. The villagers watched in awe at the power of their Hokage. Sato let go more out of shock than anything else. Hinata ran out of the way. Naruto growled. "That was the smartest thing you could have done. Now you might survive this." Naruto now stood as a man his eyes still red his teeth long. "The fox is gritting his teeth he would like to kill you based on principle if you weren't one of the only remaining of his kind he would kill you." Naruto stepped close and leaned in as the other Naruto slipped a blade at his back. "And, I would let him." His quiet words were something you would never imagine from Naruto.

Kakashi and Shikamaru came forward. The man was now laced with shadows. "We'll take him now Naruto." He placed a seal on the man's head. "There won't be anymore of that." They watched as the cloak of the five tails slipped away. The man collapsed burns covering his body.

Naruto stood there letting his anger slip away it was slower than usual. Hinata walked to him and touched his arm. "Are you alright?" He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

"No I am not anywhere near alright." He held her close and shook. "I was terrified he might hurt you."

She smiled softly and hugged him. "I'm alright a bit shaken up is all." She watched them lead him away.

"What will you do with him?"

"I don't know I'll have to think about that when I'm not so angry." He sighed heavily. He looked at the rest of them. He saw who he was looking for.

"Neji." Neji walked forward. "I need you to set up a team and go to the mist. I want a formal group going I know Sasuke and Yuuka are going alone but, we need to try to maintain our alliance as tenuous as it is." He looked around. "Shizune," She put up her head. "I want a message to the sand and the cloud villages let them know what happened here and tell them about Imari. I want to make sure everyone is careful. Hinata I want you to go to the hospital and get checked out." She frowned. "Please for me." She sighed but when Sakura came forward they walked away together. Naruto turned and headed back to his office.

"All is well." He said softly to his friend. They had not used the bond in a long time but it was still very strong.

They moved through the forest as fast as they could go. "I know I saw. I will find her and I will bring her home."

"You know what he wants I don't know how he knows of it but, he must." Sasuke nodded.

"The Kemei." He smiled to himself his eyes flashing. "He will get it." He broke the connection. His anger something he didn't want Naruto to have to feel. He was angry enough with out the shared feelings.

He let the anger roll through him. Yuuka watched him and saw it. "You have something inside you. I don't know what it's name is but, it's more than anything I've ever seen before."

"Yes."

"Is that what they want." Yuuka's words were quiet.

"Yes." Sasuke just moved on.

"Will you give it to them." Sasuke met eyes with him.

"I can't, it is not like that. I can't take my power and give it to someone on a whim. I can lend it." Yuuka frowned.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke saw no reason to try and hide it from him. Yuuka may be the only person on earth that might understand the Kemei perhaps better than he could. He explained what it was and how he got it. "I see. So they will want you to give it to them but you can not so will you work for them."

Sasuke looked at the ground as they moved. "What I will do is make them regret ever taking her away from me."

Yuuka nodded. They just kept moving.

Imari watched the sage move around the room like a predator watches prey. She smiled at her Uncle's words. She laughed softly with menace. Menomaru raised a brow.

"What are you laughing at?" She watched him.

"My Uncle…"

He watched her. "And what did your uncle say that was amusing?"

"Oh nothing. I was just seeing him giving you the Kemei." Menomaru nodded.

"Yes I thought you might know of it." She raised a brow.

"My Uncle will kill you." She smiled.

"Oh my dear you are so wrong he loves you he'd never choose you over himself." She laughed at him.

"I never said that." She just laughed. He walked over and looked at her.

"You are an insolent girl." She laughed harder.

"The last man that called me that is dead too." She stopped laughing and smiled. "Tanzo is smiling from heaven because he can see your death. So is my father."

"You believe your father is in heaven." She just watched him. Things like that didn't affect her anymore. It all just made it more important to see him dead.

"I may not let my Uncle kill you perhaps I would like your life for myself." She lowered her head and her teeth lengthened. "Teika thinks her teeth would cut through you like butter."

He smiled at her and walked out….

Naruto walked into the room where the man sat inside a seal. The fox walked beside him. His eyes were filled with quiet anger. "You and I are going to have a little talk."

"Go to hell nine tails." Naruto sat down on the floor in front of the man Sato was his name. The fox lay down and watched him. It had taken several months to do it properly but, they could now walk side by side.

"Thank you. I have a name Sato it's Naruto. Just like you. I am not the nine tails Imari is not the two tails. We deserve to be treated like people don't you think?" Sato laughed.

"Right people, who are you kidding?" Naruto sighed.

"Listen I know how you feel. I do, you are angry and you feel alone. But, you can't just blame the world for that. I'm a host. I am the Hokage of my village. My friend Gaara is the Kazekage of his village. Being a host doesn't make you any different unless you let it. I am going to forgive you for coming here." He smiled a little his eyes were red though.

"The fox doesn't want to forgive you at all." He sighed at the fox as he snarled and glared death at the man. "He loves my wife very much." He actually grinned. "We just found out we're going to have a baby."

"A baby." The pain hit Sato and he snarled.

"A baby a happy life…I hate you for all your joy." He looked away.

"Why, haven't you ever thought of having a happy life yourself." Sato laughed without humor.

"What would be the point. I'm going to live in a cage for the rest of my life. I don't live like you do. The grass keeps me in a cage that's exactly where I'll stay." He looked away.

"Then don't go back to the grass." Sato glared at her.

"How in the hell do you think that I could do that."

Naruto smiled. "Imari doesn't live in the mist. She lives here. You could do that too."

"Right just one big happy family. Menomaru will soon have whatever it is he wants from Uchiha then it will be over for you and anyone else in his way." Naruto sighed sadly.

"You are right about one thing. It will be over but, not for me or Sasuke." He shook his head. "This Menomaru guy has no clue what he's up against."

"I don't think you understand what he is." Sato sighed. "We don't even have a real Kage anymore he showed up and the Kage tried to stop him. But, it didn't work. He took over and he put me in a cage and told me that I was going to help him find the Dawn. I didn't understand what he meant I still don't."

"I do understand. The Dawn is an ancient power that belongs to Sasuke. He earned it. It's a power meant to keep peace. If you look inside yourself you will see the memories of the last time it was unleashed. Your Menomaru just thinks he can take it or use it to control this world." Naruto shook his head. "He doesn't understand the power at all. And, he'll never get it. What he's going to get is an ass kicking like he's never seen before." He smiled. "You'll see you and I are going to be friends." Sato rolled his eyes.

"You really are an idiot." He laughed without humor.

"I hear that a lot." He sighed and stood. "Sorry until this is all over you're staying here."

"If he wants me you can't keep me here." Naruto sighed.

"You're in this room for a reason all the clans of the village have put their chakra in here to keep this room free from anyone else. Even Pain couldn't do that." The fox stood and stepped forward now the size of a horse.

His eyes met Sato's and he raised his lip. "I will kill you if you ever threaten my life again. I will slice you into pieces and burn you to ash." He turned and his tails waved slowly as he moved to Naruto. "I want to see Hinata." They left and Sato took a breath. He looked inside himself.

"Show me." The horse's dragon like head lowered.

"Have you finally decided to be a part of the real world young man."

Sasuke and Yuuka sighed as they sat and rested. Neither of them wanted to stop. But, they had to. "When we get there I want you to get to Imari. I'm not Naruto, Yuuka. I want you to save her I don't care what you have to do." He met eyes with Yuuka and he nodded.

"Yes I understand. I will save her, you can deal with this sage." They sat in silence. Sasuke let his mind open to his friend.

"How are you doing, is Hinata alright?"

Naruto sighed. "She's fine. Just get there and save her."

"I will…" He closed his eyes and tried to rest.

Imari needed to find a way to get some message to him. She had to have a way to do that. She looked at the man and frowned. He let down that chakra drain when he was in here. It must be too taxing. She smiled. When he was in here she might be able to use the small jutsus she had more at her disposal than this man knew.

She smiled and pulled up her hands and silently made the signs then she bit her finger and spit it through bars. It landed outside and she smiled. The tiny cat appeared and she nodded to Imari and ran out the door the size of a mouse she was never seen. Imari could feel her uncle. He was once again coming for her.

"Are you still smiling in there."

"You know when I was young I used to tell people their death would you like to see yours." The man laughed.

"I'm not going to die. Didn't you realize that's a side effect of the Kemei you never die." He laughed. "I will live forever."

"Just so you know the last man that decided that he could live forever through my uncle is dead…" She just had to be patient.

Teika got outside and her eyes spun. "Alright I'm going." She sighed and pulled up her hands. She had to use hand signs to move like Imari. She wasn't used to these eyes and separated from her like this if it weren't for their bond she wouldn't be able to use her powers at all. She couldn't use her powers of sight.

She concentrated on Sasuke. She felt herself moving then she opened her eyes. She stood on a branch. She smiled at Yuuka.

She had to leap onto him and wake him up. "Yuuka." The young man sat up. She had to cling on to him or fall off. Sasuke grabbed her before she fell out of the tree. He picked her up and looked at her.

"Teika why are you so small?"

"I had to be able to fit through the bars. She only used a few drops of blood to create me." He frowned. "She used a summoning jutsu but it was my chakra that had to make it work once I was outside the cage it suppresses us both."

"Can you take us to her." She shook her head.

"Not the way your hoping. I can lead you there." Sasuke nodded. "Very good then let's get going." he set her on his shoulder. "Hold on." She nodded. He looked at Yuuka. "Okay come on." His eyes flashed with a golden light. Yuuka nodded. Sasuke touched his chest and closed his eyes. Yuuka stiffened as he felt the power go into him. He shivered from it. Sasuke took his hand away. "Just remember that you are now more than you were." Yuuka nodded. "Do not use your Rinnegan with that power inside you. His eyes narrowed and he nodded. "Now let's go." Sasuke leapt and the earth cracked beneath him. He let the wings spread behind him. He looked at Yuuka and wings spread out but they looked like the wings of a dragon. He nodded and lifted off. He watched as Yuuka tried to get the hang of it. They zoomed through the night. He pushed and Yuuka matched him. "This is amazing." Sasuke nodded.

"Just remember your job when we land do not leave my sight until I get that power back from you." Yuuka nodded. He didn't want it. This power was incredible he didn't know how Sasuke controlled it at all he felt like it was burning him up inside.

Imari frowned. How could he do that. Yuuka wasn't meant for that power. He was taking a great risk with the man she loved. She would tell him so too. "Finally that smile is gone."

She met eyes with Menomaru and he watched her. "Why do you look so pleased with yourself. He watched her then he saw the drop of blood on the floor. "Damn it how did you do that. What did you do?"

"I told you they would come. Now he knows where you are." She smiled.

"What does that matter I wanted him to know I just get the Kemei sooner." She sighed.

"You really don't understand what it is do you?" He laughed.

"Of course I know what it is. It's the power to rule the entire of the world with." She closed her eyes.

"Your childlike mind could never truly understand the Dawn." She shook her head. "The Dawn is meant to bring peace to the lands not destroy it you fool. Greater than the tailed beasts it's been around as long as we have. It is the power to end all wars." She looked at him and sneered. "It's not a power for the likes of you."

"I have searched my whole life for the Dawn." He stepped close to her so he could really see her. "I went to a forest but, I never saw anything there I don't understand how your foolish uncle ended up with it."

She smiled. "He earned it. How did you even find out he had the dawn."

"There were thousands of ninja that day one was bound to talk of the great hero Sasuke who stopped the fourth ninja war with his mysterious power and stopped seven angry tailed beasts." He laughed. "All my life and now it is within my grasp. The land of fire and wind will pay for their ideas of superiority."

"We don't think we're better than anyone else." She smiled. "But, my uncle is better than you."

"We shall see about that."

"Yes we shall."

"We're almost there." He said softly. Naruto sighed. "This sage is apparently very powerful but, I don't expect there will be a problem."

"No there won't be."

"You are putting Yuuka in a position where he may use his power I wish you wouldn't."

"I know, I'll let you know when we arrive." Naruto nodded.

The connection was gone. He sighed. He was glad he had opened up the connection they hadn't used it since that jutsu on Danzo. But, they had to both be open to it. Hinata walked in. "How is it going?" The fox stood and walked to her He leaned his great head into her hands she smiled and scratched his ears. He groaned and sighed his eyes closing. He looked like an overgrown lap dog. He frowned and glared at Naruto.

"Well their almost there. He put some of his power in Yuuka." Hinata's eyes widened.

"Is that dangerous?" Naruto sighed.

"If he was anyone else it would probably kill him but, Yuuka is very strong what worries me is if he uses his eyes." Hinata sat on the desk. The fox made himself small and leapt to her lap and curled up. She petted him softly.

"He is a kind boy he would never do anything that would…" Naruto shook his head.

"You didn't see his face Hinata. But, I have. I've seen that face and so have you. Just not on him." She frowned.

"I don't believe he would do that." Naruto pulled her and the fox into his lap.

"If something happened to Imari it could happen to both of them. Sasuke has his wife and children so he could be alright but, Yuuka would never get over it. I know it in my bones. He loves her and he would rather die and take the world with him than live here without her."

Hinata shuddered. "Do you really believe that?"

"It's the way I feel about you so yes I understand it very well." She sighed.

"You're not all that worried or you wouldn't be sitting here. I know you better than that." He smiled.

"I don't think the idiot has a chance in hell." She grinned at him.

"That's better no more doom and gloom. So how is your new friend doing." Naruto sighed.

"Wallowing in self pity today, yesterday was rage today it's pity." She laughed. The fox sat up and yawned then he was gone. Hinata smiled and kissed her husband.

Yuuka looked and saw torches. "I think I see it." Sasuke nodded. Teika nodded as well.

"I can feel her." They swept down to the ground and landed. Sasuke turned to Yuuka and touched his chest pulling the power away from him. He trembled and gasped.

"Give yourself a moment. That power isn't suppose to be transferred like that not without time to prepare I'm sorry for that." Yuuka shook his head. "The only other person that has shared it is Naruto."

"I don't care. I'll be fine." Teika leapt to his shoulder. "I'm going to Imari." Sasuke nodded.

He jumped away. Sasuke looked at the cave system they were using. He smiled and in a flash of gold he was gone.

"If you want my Uncle he's outside." Menomaru frowned.

"How could he be outside?" She smiled.

"You want the dawn so badly you don't even know what it can do." She could almost feel Yuuka coming. It was faint but, he had Teika with him.

Yuuka landed outside the cavern. He used a jutsu to conceal himself and crept forward. He watched a man walk angrily away. "That's Menomaru." Yuuka nodded. He swung in and landed in the room. He saw the cage but he couldn't see anything in it.

"Where is she?" Teika frowned.

"You can't see her." He shook his head. She leapt down and walked to the cage. "She's in here I promise. Imari stood and smiled. Then she felt them coming and she saw she screamed. "She said guards are coming we tripped some kind of alarm. She says you have to be ready."

He spun and watched as the room filled with ninja. He pulled his Kunai. Then he shook and stood. "I'll give you one chance I don't have the time to worry over you. Leave and live stay and die." The men stepped forward. He pulled his hands up and focused then he just pushed. They screamed and flew back out the door. "I tried to warn them." He felt their lives end one by one before they ever hit the ground. The feeling made him ill. He sighed and turned back to the seemingly empty cage. "Now to get you out of there."

"It has a barrier." He nodded to the tiny cat.

"Get down Imari." He opened up his mind and felt for her energy. Okay there it was. He would focus around it. He mentally shielded her then he let his power free and stepped forward touching the chakra field he could feel it dying in his hands. Chakra was life force. He had the power to take that force away.

The field faded. He saw Imari. She stood and smiled. "Okay now, you have to break it from out there I have no power in here. They have taken all my chakra and bound it."

"There must be a seal in here somewhere then." She sighed and shrugged. He turned and looked around feeling for anymore chakra anywhere. "There." He moved over to a book he opened it and the seal was there in the book. He just set the thing in the fire. He could care less what was in that book.

The seal flashed then it was gone. He heard the crash before he even turned and she was free. He smiled but, she fell. He ran to her and caught her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what happened to me." He looked at the book. "Oh god there must have been some fail safe in there. He reached and grabbed the book out of the fire. "Oh god what could it have been." He could feel her slipping away. He picked her up and ran.

He stopped at the scene that was out there. Sasuke stood in front of Menomaru. "You wanted the Kemei."

"Give it to me or the girl dies. She's been broken out of the cage I can feel it that cage was set to her life. Outside of it she dies." Sasuke met eyes with the man.

"You are a fool." He looked up to Yuuka's face. His eyes moved back to Menomaru. "What will you do to kill her?"

"I don't have to do anything. The jutsu is in place."

"What if I told you that it doesn't matter." Sasuke watched him. Yuuka held Imari and cried.

"Please don't leave me." She smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to die." He watched her and didn't understand. Then it hit him. He set her down gently. He stood and pulled his power together. He would not let her die.

Sasuke watched the man. "What will it be the Kemei or your niece?"

"Sometimes a sacrifice is needed." He stepped forward. "You want the Kemei take it. He put his hands on Menomaru and pushed with all he had. "Here…." The power poured into the man and he started to laugh.

"So much power, I can feel it coursing through my veins." Sasuke sighed.

"Yes I know it feels incredible doesn't it. Then you realize that this power comes with something else." The man buckled.

"The pain. Oh God the pain." Sasuke nodded and followed the man down.

"That's right the pain of the world. The pain of every mother who's lost a child. Every child that's lost a parent sister that's lost a brother to this life of ours. The pain is horrendous. That is why it must be earned. That is why you are not worthy of it. You don't know PAIN!" He screamed.

Menomaru screamed and screamed the golden light filling him up lifting him off the ground the other occupants came out and watched. Menomaru shook and screamed. His eyes darkened and became gaping black holes. Then he just turned to ash.

The golden light spiraled around until it surrounded Sasuke and it melted back into him. He sighed and moved to the ledge where Imari lay. "Is she alright."

Yuuka was holding her and panting. "Yes she's okay now. Killing him broke the jutsu."

"You would have brought her back. Either way she was going to live." Yuuka smiled. "I knew you would give yourself to save her."

"As you would have."

"Without hesitation." They smiled.

"Let's go home." They moved out slowly. Yuuka held her in his arms. He pulled her close and kissed her hair….

********

Imari opened her eyes slowly. What had happened she knew she wouldn't die she could feel it but, she also felt like she'd been asleep for a long time. She blinked a few times. "Hello…" She couldn't see anything at all. Just white. Wait no she could see a light it was the lights in the hospital. Had she been injured she couldn't really remember anything.

_Teika are you there._

_Of course I am._

_What happened._

_Everything is fuzzy for me too._

_What's the last thing you remember._

_Feeling weak…_

_Me too…._

She sat up slowly and looked around. She was in the hospital. And she had an IV drip too. What was going on with her. She sighed. "Man I feel like I've been asleep for a year…"

She made to stand but fell back down she'd never felt weak like this. "What's wrong with me?"

A woman slid the door open and a clip board in hand. She walked forward and Imari watched her in silence. She looked up and gasped. "My God You're awake."

Imari watched her in amazement as she turned and ran out the door. When she was gone Imari tried once more to stand and it worked this time as long as she did it slowly. She was wobbly. She got as far as the window and she pulled the IV and all the other wires over so she wouldn't pull them free.

She sighed. "What the hell happened to me?"

She looked at the door as Naruto and the fox ran in and slid to a halt with Sakura and Sasuke. She smiled at them. "Hey…what's going on? Why do I feel so weak and why do you all look like I'm a ghost."

Sasuke took a deep breath and moved to her and gently pulled her into his arms. She patted him. He wasn't the most affectionate of people not physically anyway so this was odd. His eyes were tightly shut. "What is wrong?"

Naruto was crying he stepped forward and pet her hair which she noticed she was sitting on. That was different. "How long was I asleep?" The fox sat slowly his tails slipped around him and his eyes were smiling.

"For almost two years." Sakura's words were soft. "We were afraid you never would."

"Why?" Sasuke backed away. "We were bringing you home and suddenly you started to glow we didn't know he put a curse on you. We never thought to look."

"A curse I don't remember him doing that either." When had he had time to do that? "Two years." She almost collapsed. "How did you break the curse?"

"We didn't Yuuka…" She met eyes with him and her heart clenched. "He brought you back."

"Where is he?" She felt herself start to shudder. Sasuke smiled softly.

"He's alright. Different but alright." She frowned.

"What do you mean different."

"I don't give a damn if I'm not allowed. I'll squeeze the life from you if you don't get the hell out of my way." She raised her brows that was Yuuka's voice. She couldn't see him. Sasuke disappeared.

She heard his soft voice. "It's alright he's supposed to be here. Yuuka you can't just threaten people like that."

"Why not you did." She heard a sigh. "Why did you want me to come here." His voice was pained.

"I want you to see something." Yuuka growled and his voice broke. "Is She?" He sounded like Uncle used to. She heard the foot steps. She waited her heart pounding. Two years she hadn't seen him in two years. Now that she knew it was killing her.

"Sasuke I don't live in the Leaf anymore because it's too…." He froze at the door his eyes on the bed. "What's happened?" His eyes were different. "Sasuke if she's gone…"

He wasn't looking at the other side of the room. His eyes were still fixed on the bed. She looked at him and sighed. He was different she could see why now. She felt the tears fall. "Yuuka."

His eyes closed painfully. "Yuuka." She said it softly. He followed the sound and slowly opened his eyes.

She smiled at him…His eyes grew and he started to shake. "Imari…" She smiled at him. "Is that you…is that really you." She tried to walk to him but, the wires and the people stopped her. She frowned and glared at them. She was going to him and if they wanted to be near they had better come along. He saw her struggling to get to him he shook his head free of it's paralysis and moved to her in and instant. "It's you, you're awake." His eyes were now the color of summer sun. They were golden and there was a glow. She recognized it. She looked at her Uncle and he smiled sadly.

She dropped her head. "I know you're all very excited and I understand but, could I have a minute with Yuuka alone please. Everyone silently left the room. "Yuuka I don't think I can stay on my feet much longer could you help me?" His hands shook as he picked her up and cradled her to the bed and laid her back down. "Sit with me." He sat in a chair beside her. "What happened when you brought me back?"

He watched her face and touched her hair and slid his fingers over her beautiful face. "I held you in my arms and you were sleeping but you were fine then suddenly you started to glow and a fire started from your chest and spread I screamed for Sasuke to help but, he didn't know what to do and I couldn't help you unless you were…You screamed and woke while you burned. It was…" She took his hands.

"Don't you're hurting yourself and I can see it." He nodded.

"Then I tried to bring you back but that sage must have known of me I couldn't bypass his power with my own I wasn't strong enough." She nodded.

"Sasuke had to give you a piece of the Kemei." He shook his head.

"No that came later. I didn't let him know what I was doing. I just gave you my life…." He sighed. "It wasn't good enough though I woke later and he was carrying both of us. You were unconscious and I was…The Kemei is…"

The tears fell. She touched his face. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" He laughed softly. "I'm the one that almost let you die."

"Sometimes you're an idiot." She smiled and touched his beautiful sad face. "I love you Yuuka. I will always love you." He shook so hard he was shaking the bed and he laid his head next to hers on the pillow. She sat up she was feeling better every minute. She reached over and took the IV out of her arm. He watched her.

"Imari I don't' think you should do that." She rolled her eyes.

"I feel fine. I'm just weak. I'm not going to just sit here and play the invalid." She stood not as shaky as before. "Teika is healing me the rest of the way as we sit here. I can feel my strength returning." She stretched. "I want to hear what you've been doing for the last two years."

"Can't you see it." She shook her head.

"I've never been able to see very well around you." She smiled. "My mother never could around my father either." She sighed and leaned into him. "Yuuka before we go out there in front of all those people kiss me. Please…" He smiled a little the first one she'd seen on his face since he walked in the room.

He slipped his arms around her and kissed her. It was gentle and she smiled. At least that was the same. He pulled back and looked down at her. "Okay now I want to go home and I want a shower and my own clothes." She blushed as she felt the breeze from the gown. He snatched the blanket and wrapped it around her. She pulled it close. He tried to pull her into his arms but she growled at him. "I want to walk…" She looked at him and his eyes were pained. "I'm sorry, I just well I've been laying there so long I need to move on my own that's all." He sighed and nodded. He slid his arm around her middle.

She rolled her eyes at him. "For me please, I just need to be close to you that's all." She smiled at him and let him do it.

They walked out the door and the nurse was there. "You can't just leave." Imari watched her and her eyes flashed.

"Watch me. I feel fine I'm going home. I want to see my family." Everyone followed her. She just walked down the street barefoot in that blanket like it was nothing at all. Sakura glared at her. "Most powerful clan….Pff. Most stubborn clan.." Sasuke just smiled and took her hand. He felt elated.

She stopped and looked at her clan gate she felt something. What was that? She walked in and saw her home and sighed happily. She went and took a hot bath and changed clothes. "I'm home." She walked in to her room slowly. She sat down. She had a small army following her. Her cousins ran in and clobbered her but, after a short time they all left. She sat there with Yuuka. She looked at him and she was tired. She now wore her own robes. Thank goodness they still fit. A little loose but, other than that it was alright. "I'm getting tired."

"I'll leave." It sounded like the words caused him physical pain.

"No!" She rasped out. "Please don't…" She laid down slowly under the covers and he tucked her in. She pulled on his arm. He frowned.

"I don't really think that's…." She glared at him. He smiled. "Alright." He slid beside her on top of the covers and curled around her. She sighed happily.

"I've wanted to do that my whole life." She sighed. He closed his eyes and his warm breath hit her neck and made her shiver. "Oh Yuuka what happened to you? I can feel it. Is this the Kemei this distance I feel."

"Imari I am no longer worthy of you if I ever was." He sighed. "I shouldn't even be here now. Only for Sasuke did I come at all. But, I am glad I did." She frowned.

"What do you mean not worthy of me." She took his hand and traced the fingers. She saw scars that weren't there. "What happened. She rolled over and touched his face. "Show me please what happened."

He closed his eyes. She laughed. "You know I don't need you to look at me." He sighed and opened them.

"Alright but you won't like what you see." She watched his face and she sighed happily.

"There is nothing you could ever do that would make me love you less." She leaned up and kissed him softly. She felt much better now that she had taken a bath. She slid her fingers into his hair. He no longer wore the leaf headband. She trembled as she let her lips mold to his. Then he groaned and she sighed as he deepened the kiss and leaned into her embrace. She had waited her whole life for that kiss too. She had seen it many years before she had ever met him when she was a little girl and she didn't know what to do about it now she knew. She held onto him for dear life. She had never seen the face that went to this kiss but this she remembered.

He smiled against her lips and pulled back. "You are still much too dangerous for your own good."

She sighed and let her eyes spin. He watched her and wondered if these were his last moments with her. It was possible.

She watched as they laid her down and she felt his hands pull her closer as they watched in horror as she burned to ash before their eyes screaming as she died. Yuuka screamed. Sasuke became an ember so bright it hurt to watch his pain growing. Yuuka stood and pulled his hands up… "You will not die."

He fell limply at her feet. She was revived. She lay there unburned. Her clothing was in tatters she almost blushed. Sasuke pulled his cloak and covered her. Yuuka's eyes closed…

He woke and felt so much pain. More pain than he had ever felt in his life. He was moving through the air. "Sasuke you can put me down I can move." Sasuke stopped and knelt on the tree and gently set him down. "What happened. I feel so much. I should be dead."

"I gave you part of the Kemei. I'm sorry but, I will not tell her when she wakes that I did not keep you alive for her. She has lost too much already." Yuuka just watched him.

"Why didn't I feel this way before when you gave it to me. It hurt burned but not this…" Sasuke sighed.

"To hold the Kemei is to hold all the power of the world but there is a price. To understand peace you must understand the pain of war. This is that pain and it must be earned. I lent you the power but, took it back. I can not take this back it is yours you earned it when you gave your life for her. Your life is now tied to the Kemei and mine." Yuuka sighed and looked at Imari in his arms. He nodded.

"You live for her. That is what you live for." Yuuka smiled.

"I already did."

After the first week everyone was worried. He never left her side. He held her hand read to her. After the first month they had put a bed in there and he slept by her side. They would come and try to coax him from the room. Sasuke would stay with her often too they would all come and talk to her. After a year he sat there and looked at her.

In the hall the nurse was speaking with the doctor. "She's brain dead only her body is still going. I would assume because of the beast inside her." Those words had cut him to pieces. He looked at her and had cried. Then he had stood and kissed her lips.

"I'm so sorry Imari I can't stay here with you anymore. I will live for you always. I love you…" He slid the window up and leapt out of it.

`He moved through the woods the tears falling. He was on the other side when he was met by Sasuke. "Where are you going Yuuka?"

"I can't stay here anymore. I don't belong here." Naruto landed beside him.

"This is your home Yuuka. She'll wake up I know she will." Yuuka flared the golden light burning in his eyes.

"You don't know anything. You hope. I heard the doctors. She's gone. I can't sit there every day and watch her fading away in front of my eyes. I already stood by and watched her die. I can't do it again." He reached up and untied his head band. "I'm sorry." He handed it to Naruto and let the power surround him. The golden light spread out away from him. "Goodbye, if she wakes I will return." He took off faster than they could watch. He still felt them but, he just ignored it.

He moved around quietly. Slipped through the world like a shadow. He sat in a bar drinking himself into oblivion. He was in the rain. "Are you who I think you are?"

"What the fuck do I care who you think I am?" He looked at the man with anger.

"You are, his son."

He looked at him and smiled slowly. "Yes I am. Why?"

"He killed my brother." The man stood and slammed his hand into the counter.

"Maybe you'd like to see your brother again then." Yuuka stood and started toward him. He pulled his Kunai. "What did he use? His blade or his eyes."

The man backed away and paled. "You aren't…You're a demon." Yuuka smiled at him.

"Yes maybe I am." He followed the man out the door. The man ran. Yuuka stood in front of him. "Leaving so soon." He stalked him. Imari felt her apprehension growing. "I thought you wanted your vengeance."

The man just backed away fear in his eyes. No Yuuka wouldn't kill him. Not a retreating man. Yuuka shook his head. "Just get out of here." He turned and walked away the rain falling over his face and covering his tears. Imari sighed in relief.

He was looking at the rain letting it fall and sting his eyes. He didn't know how long he'd been standing here. It was a statue left from his father this was where they had lived. He had come here and decided to stay. It was a good place to just feel pain. It was the only thing he felt anymore. He understood where his father's name had come from. "Your name is Yahiko isn't it." Yuuka laughed.

"That was my father. What do you want?"

"I didn't realize the great Pain had, had a son." Yuuka rolled his eyes to the man slowly. He paled and stepped back but, he didn't run. "I worked for your father. I just…well I heard of you and wanted to see for myself. I had believed he was dead."

"My father's been dead for years."

"Why haven't we seen you? Do you not believe in the peace your father spoke of." Yuuka laughed harshly.

"I don't believe in anything but, pain." He turned and looked at the man. "Take your worship somewhere else I don't have any ideas of divinity. I am no god. I am a man like any other." He jumped off the building and fell to the ground He let his power slide under him and stop him from smashing to bits. He had tried at first to kill himself in many ways. He had tried everything from drowning to burning himself as he had, had to watch her do. None of it mattered he felt the pain but, he never died. The only person that could probably kill him was Sasuke and he wouldn't do it."

He walked down the street. "My Lord please listen to me. I am in need of your help."

Yuuka stopped. "Bothering me with your problems may simply get you killed." The man fell to his knees.

"My daughter has been kidnapped please I'm desperate the police force can't find her. The villains that took her they mean to sell her to my enemy so he can use her to have his revenge on me. Your father and I took his son the original host of the seven tails. He has waited many years to get back at me."

Yuuka paused. "How old is your daughter."

"She is only four my Lord." Yuuka frowned. The same age as Seala. He lifted his head.

"Take me to your home." The man stood to fawn on him. Yuuka snarled at him and he backed away.

He went to the man's home and stood in the girls room. His agony was now being covered by rage. He grasped it held onto it clung to it. The anger was so much easier than the pain. "I will get her back. You will accompany me."

He stood outside. "Come…" He let the Kemei slide away and his Rinnegan the Animal Path slid open and he pulled out the bird. It's hellish face and spiraling eyes flared. "What is your name?"

The man looked at the bird and cringed. "My…nnname is Dakotsu."

Yuuka leapt to the back of the beast and it screamed. The villagers stepped from their homes and shook with fear. He lifted off the rain still pouring over them. The bird snatched the man in his claws they headed out. Dakotsu directed him. And they flew to the mansion of the man that had been in charge of the seven tailed beetle and it's young host. They landed. The bird disappeared. "They are coming."

"We beat them here?" Yuuka nodded.

"It would have taken them another day. My bird flies with the speed of the netherworld and the power of the Dawn." He leapt to meet the men on the dangerous mountain path below. Dakotsu watched him and cringed. He was starting to think this was a very dangerous idea. This man seemed to carry more power and hate than he remembered.

Sasuke stopped in his patrol of the village. "Yuuka what you are about to do is very dangerous."

"If you don't like it don't watch." His voice was quiet emotionless.

"The path you are walking only leads in one direction." Yuuka laughed and looked in the eyes of the men.

They froze. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am my father's son." He stepped forward.

The men were watching him and spreading out. "You should have brought more men if you wanted to save her. One man against all of us." They laughed. He met eyes with the man and smiled. He had never in his life truly used his eyes to kill even when he had taken Imari he had merely sent the men over the cliff the fall had killed them but to pull their souls from them with his eyes. He had never done it.

He smiled and looked at the leader. "Die." The man screamed and fell. He looked at the next. "Die."

He looked at all of them and his eyes flashed. "DIE!!!!" He roared.

The little girl screamed. He touched her head and she fell asleep. Imari cringed. She would dream of him and cry for the rest of her life. Yuuka leapt to the top of the cliff. "Take her and leave don't look back for any reason don't look back."

The man nodded and ran. Yuuka opened his mind to the mansion in front of him. He read the life force of the place there were hundreds of people in there he launched himself toward the mansion. He landed in the courtyard. "Now all of you will feel my Pain."

Sasuke cut off his bond with Naruto…

"Yuuka don't do this. It won't make you feel better." Yuuka smiled.

"Nothing will do that." He pulled up his hands. The men ran out weapons at the ready. He smiled at them and pulled on his power.

He opened his eyes and pulled his hands away slowly. "Now…" At that moment a child ran a small servant girl that had heard the commotion. She looked at him with fear she was maybe eight or nine. He looked in her eyes. He slid his hands down. "I can't do it."

Sasuke took a deep breath. Yuuka let his power pull back in. The master of the house walked out pushing the girl out of his way and then he hit her and knocked her to the ground. "Get out of here Rin go and do your duties."

Sasuke closed his eyes. Damn it. He was so fragile right now. That man just killed himself. Sasuke just sighed and headed home.

Yuuka was by the girls side. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He looked at the man. "She saved your life…Remember that."

He lifted away and pulled a bird free. He set the child on it's back. She had passed out. He pulled up his arms. "You killed yourselves."

He closed his eyes. Then he looked at the mansion and the mountain around it. "HA!"

The explosion rocked the rain village. They all locked their doors and cringed in their beds. That night the rain village cowered in fear for Pain had returned."

Sasuke was waiting at the edge of the village the next morning. Yuuka leapt down from the bird. Rin jumped down into his arms.

"Her name is Rin, I thought she…." Sasuke knelt down.

"Of course she can stay here. We have children just your age." He smiled at her. Naruto landed with Hinata and his new son Jaraiya." Yuuka looked at the baby.

"Would you like to go and see her." Yuuka shook his head.

"I have no right…" He jumped to the bird's back and lifted off.

He returned to the rain and landed. The bird evaporated.

He sat there in his father's house and wondered what he would do now. He hadn't really felt anything killing those people last night. What did that mean? He didn't really seem to feel anything anymore. Just the never-ending pain but, last night he hadn't even felt that.

He sat there mulling that over. He listened to the words of his conscience he didn't really think he had one of his own anymore. It had died with his heart. "You won't get rid of the pain. It's a part of you. She is still here. She isn't dead you have to hold on to that hope." He smiled.

"I have no hope only the shadow of what used to be." He stood. "I will find a way to feel nothing at all." Sasuke sighed sadly. He was afraid of this. "Unless you want to kill me?"

"No I will not do that."

"You sound like Naruto." Sasuke smiled. Yes he supposed he did. "Leave me alone."

"I can't do that." Yuuka growled.

"Then shut up or I'll come and make you kill me." Sasuke sighed.

"You couldn't do that." Yuuka smiled and thought of an easy way to make that happen. Sasuke snarled…

Imari cringed. "Then leave me alone."

Sasuke was silent. He understood his pain better than anyone could but, his thoughts of the village turned to ash his home burning and the people screaming, dying. It enraged him. Hadn't he seen the same fate for the leaf in years past. Smiled the same smile.

Yuuka had a thought he went and found a place to pick up a bingo book. Yes this was the way to end his pain. He found them. He was young they underestimated him. He moved village to village and took in bounties. All the money he sent to the leaf for the care of the little girl he had saved.

He moved to the mist and found a name he recognized. Masu that was one of Imari's team mates. Imari gasped and held onto him tightly. He didn't care just another bounty. He found him and Masu stood. "Yuuka is that you?" He smiled at Yuuka then he frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that. Is Imari alright?" He didn't know.

"She's in a coma." Yuuka stalked forward.

Masu paled and fell back down to the log he had been on. "Oh no. I wondered why I never heard of her anymore. Without Tanzo and Imari there was no way I was going to stay with the mist ninja. They didn't mean anything to me." He sighed. "Damn I had hoped she was just living happily…with…you." He looked up but, Yuuka was already on a bird and flying away. It was the only time he didn't kill his prey. Imari felt the tears. He had embraced the pain after that. He had been near the village one of Danzo's stragglers was near there somewhere when he had been called for the first time by Sasuke in a long time. "Yuuka come home."

"No Sasuke."

"I need you to come home. It's Imari." Yuuka had closed his eyes painfully. Was she dead had her body given up. He let his wings out and lifted off. He arrived at the leaf within minutes. He landed in front of the hospital. He walked in and the staff had looked at him warily. He knew what he looked like. He was a killer you could see it. He walked towards her room. "Sir I can't let you go back there. Family only." He looked at her and his eyes glowed with menace….She closed her eyes and looked at him. She had heard this part. She smiled sadly.

"Yuuka…"

"I know…" He pulled back and sat up. "I understand." She wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Don't you dare leave…" She knew this look she'd grown up seeing it. "I can't tell you I'm all that happy that you gave up on me so easily but, I love you Yuuka that will never change." He watched her face.

"But…" She frowned at him.

"But what, Do you honestly think I can't forgive that." He looked at her wall to the portrait of her father.

"He didn't want to do what he did Imari. I wanted it. I reveled in it." She shook her head.

"No you didn't because I felt your horror at what you did." She sighed and walked to him and slid her arms around him. "I love you."

He pulled her close and frowned. "You are too forgiving."

"I'm like my mother." She smiled.

He laughed softly. "Yes I guess you are."

She leaned up on her toes he was really tall now. She pulled his face to hers. He kissed her the tears falling unheeded. He held her tightly to him. How much he loved her. He fell to the ground and she fell with him. They held each other and he cried his pain out. When the tears were gone he could feel the warmth of the joy seeping into him. It overwhelmed everything. This was how Sasuke lived with this. He filled his heart with joy and love.

Sasuke smiled. Then he frowned. They were in his home and he was in her room again. This was harder than it should be.

Yuuka smiled getting the hint. "Maybe I should go."

"But…" Yuuka looked at the door and she frowned. "How old am I now." He sighed.

"That really isn't the point. Listen I have to speak with Naruto you need to rest. I'll see you this evening I promise." She smiled then she closed her eyes and he looked at his shoulder.

"I'll feel better if you take Teika with you. Then I'm not really away from you at all." He smiled and scratched the kitten's head. She sighed and he picked up Imari and laid her in bed. He kissed her forehead. "Sleep." He touched her head and she frowned.

"You learned to…" He smiled as her lids closed.

Naruto was waiting for him when he arrived. "Come in and sit down Yuuka." He walked in and sat. "I want you to know that I can't condone what you did in the rain village you are now in the bingo book yourself." He sighed then he laughed. "Of course so am I and, Sasuke's pretty much in every bingo book there is. Even ours."

"Do you want to stay?" Yuuka sighed.

"I don't have the right to be here." Naruto smiled.

"This is your home it always will be. I have something for you." He reached out and set his headband on the desk. "You left this. I thought you might want it back."

Yuuka sighed. "Thank you Naruto." He stood. "You really are amazing."

"Thanks I think that about you too." He sighed. "Now you haven't seen my son since he was tiny."

Yuuka smiled and followed him out the door. Naruto's son was a beautiful baby boy with dark hair of his mother and the blue eyes of his father. He was already smiling and laughing with the same care free joy that his father carried. That evening he went home and Imari was still sleeping but she was just sleeping. "She's fine she's just tired using her eyes with you earlier took a lot out of her." Teika sighed on her shoulder. "I still can't believe we were asleep for two years."

He scratched her. She purred. He sat down at the dock and watched the water. "Master Yuuka." He looked back and saw little Rin.

"Hello Rin what are you up to?" She came and sat down.

"I was just going to tell you that I made the second highest marks in my class this period at the academy. Only Seala beat me." He smiled.

"That's wonderful especially since you are a lot older than Seala and it's your first year." She nodded.

"Seala will graduate though I won't not this year." She sighed.

"Seala is very different from you and she was raised to be a ninja her entire life. She learned how to make shadow clones at three years old." She nodded.

"Oh I know she helps me a lot. Fugaku used to help me but, He's on missions now all the time and the Chunin exam is happening so he is really busy. He's with Mr Kakashi. So I never see him anymore." Yuuka nodded. She was pretty. She still had a terrible scar that ran from her throat to her shoulder. It looked like a knife wound. He never asked he didn't really think he wanted to know. She smiled and kissed his cheek then she ran away. He sighed.

"You saved her life you know." He frowned.

"I killed everyone she knew." Sasuke sat down beside him.

"You killed her Master she was a slave her parents had sold her to them. He used her." Sasuke met his eyes. "I don't think I have to explain that. He was a sick man and he is the reason for the scars. She still has nightmares. I have to use my eyes to ease them for her. You saved her life." Yuuka sighed. "Imari is asking for you. She wanted to just come out here but, I wouldn't let her."

Yuuka smiled. "She is still the most stubborn woman." Sasuke nodded.

"Yes she is. And when the time comes I will be happy to welcome you into my family I know it's going to happen. He sighed. She was never mine to start with." Yuuka smiled at him. "I knew I was doomed when I saw you walking out of the chunin together." He sighed heavily. "Sakura delights in reminding me I have my own daughter to worry about too." He looked sick suddenly. Yuuka hid his laughter but, Sasuke glared at him. He looked away quickly. "Someday it will happen to you and you'll know how I feel." He frowned. "Ha it doesn't sound so great when it's you." Yuuka frowned darkly. No it didn't especially when he thought of his feelings for Imari he loved her but, he was a man. A mental snarl had him raising his brows and looking at Sasuke.

"You know I can't exactly help it." Yuuka looked at him and shrugged. "You know this works both ways. I'm not all that excited about the way you carry on with your wife." Sasuke looked away quickly.

"You and I need to learn some control. I can turn off the bond with Naruto." Yuuka nodded. "We should really work on that."

They both agreed.

He walked in and Imari was in her Father's big red chair it had somehow gotten here from her home in the mist. He had never seen it but he had heard about it often enough to recognize it.

"Yuuka." She smiled at the headband in place where it belonged.

"Imari." She was beautiful and alive. She smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. He heard the mental grr. Go away! He thought…

"I can't." He rolled his eyes. Well perhaps this was best for now. Imari was really dangerous. He looked at her heated eyes and sighed.

"What's the matter with you." He looked at her and smiled awkwardly. Her face dropped. "Oh…God you are still connected to my uncle. For crying out loud. This is ridiculous." Yuuka dropped his head. She frowned. Then she laughed. Yuuka looked at her a comical smile on his face. What was so funny. At this particular moment neither him or Sasuke found this the least bit funny. She stood slowly.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would think he did this on purpose." She moved to Yuuka and smiled wickedly. He watched her and frowned.

"What are you doing Imari?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm going to kiss you and I don't give a damn who is around. If I was out for two years there is a lot to make up for." She kissed him and he couldn't help it he kissed her in return and it turned very heated. Sasuke forcefully closed off his mind. It would take work but he could figure this out. Ugh.

"What the matter captain." He looked at the chunin that was on patrol with him.

"Nothing I just thought of something awful."

Yuuka groaned and pushed her back after a few minutes. "You are trying to hurt me." She blinked at him.

"I'm pretty sure that didn't hurt." She smiled.

He watched her and sighed then he picked her up and sat in the chair with her. "You are so thin." She grinned.

"I know this means I get to eat like a pig for a while." She laughed. He shook his head.

"I missed you." She smiled and leaned against his chest. She sighed and closed her eyes. He felt her fall back to sleep. She was still very weak but she was alive and she was here with him and he would never let her go.

Sasuke smiled at the tenderness in his thoughts. He loved her as much as he loved Sakura. That was what really mattered. He would live with the discomfort for her happiness but, he would figure out a way for them to have some kind of privacy. He wished he could ask the brothers. They surely would have known. Perhaps it didn't bother them. He sighed. He could ignore it he supposed if it was not Itachi's daughter.

He should just be glad that she was awake and Yuuka was home. He never bothered to go after him. He guessed because he could feel him. So he knew he was okay. And, because it would have been useless.

"It might not have been you came home." Naruto said softly. Sasuke walked into the room where the five tails still stayed. He wasn't ready to come out. Over two years he'd been here.

"I came home when I was ready to come home."

"You came home after spending a month _alone _with Sakura." Sasuke smiled.

"Yes you have no idea the dressing down I got for not telling her about that." Naruto laughed.

"I wish I could have seen it. I've been on the receiving end of that anger for a long time. I would have like to see you get knocked out." Sasuke smiled.

"She's never hit me, I just kiss her when she get's angry, it changes quickly." Naruto sputtered and laughed.

"Really?" He nodded as they got down to the bottom of the stairs. Sasuke smiled wickedly.

"Yes it usually ends happily." Naruto and the fox rolled their eyes. The fox spent most of his time on either Naruto's shoulder he would also be sitting on Hinata's shoulder as she taught her class.

"Well it looks like the five tails went home to the grass they asked him to return and help rebuild." Sasuke nodded.

"Good perhaps some day he will have the happiness you have. "Now we just need Gaara to find someone." Naruto laughed.

"Yes I'm sure that will go over well. He is so shy I'm not sure he may need an intervention. I know Matsuri had felt something but then she fell in love with Kankuro. Temari has been in the Leaf for months now and even though she refuses to mention it we all know its because she and Shikamaru are seeing each other. They will be moving to the capital as the representatives for the Sand and Leaf. Bee is the representative for the cloud and I don't know about the rest. So I guess we need to get ready for another wedding." Sasuke frowned and looked away.

"Yes I guess so, how did you close your bond off from me while we were hunting for the Kemei." Naruto laughed.

"I didn't I played Shougi with Kakashi to keep my mind off what you were doing." He blushed. "It was horrible."

Sasuke sighed. "Well I have to work on that."

"I'll bet." Naruto laughed and the fox even snickered a little.

The wedding went off without a hitch. Sasuke stopped Imari before the wedding. "I have something for you. I'm not sure it's much of a gift but, it is important. I have thought on this a great deal." He smiled. "I don't want to live forever and watch my family die all around me. My wife grow old while I stay like this."

Imari smiled at him and touched his face. "I understand."

He sighed. "I don't have to worry about you earning it. You earned it all your life." He smiled and touched her chest. The power poured out of him and into her. She gasped and sighed. She shook for a moment then she smiled. "I love you Uncle."

"I love you Niece." He pulled her tight into his arms and then walked her to her to her groom with a smile on his face they were talking silently already. He wasn't at all surprised that his bond with Sakura and Naruto was untouched. That bond had been there long before the Kemei. He watched his niece marry Yuuka and wondered what the world had in store for them. The new Keepers of the Kemei. The two greatest ninja of their generation along with their friend from the Sand…..


End file.
